Amnesia
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: Ally is hit by a bullet after a loose criminal comes into Sonic Boom. Austin is a nervous wreck feeling guilty he couldn't save her in time. When Ally wakes up in the hospital doesn't recognize Austin. He becomes convinced he's lost her forever.
1. Chapter 1

*At Sonic Boom

*Ally is at the store waiting for customers and Austin is playing the guitar out of boredom. *They hear people screaming and see them running everywhere.

Ally: What's going on?

Austin: I have no idea but we're safe inside.

*Suddenly a mad man bursts in and starts shooting. The two frightened teens hide behind the counter.

Ally:(scared whisper) Oh my gosh! We're under attack!

Austin: It's ok. Just stay calm. We'll be fine. I'll call the cops. *As he's doing that Ally peeps from behind the counter and cautiously looks for the intruder and ducks back down. She waits for Austin to hang up.

Austin: The cops are on their way.

Ally: Good. He's gone. I don't see him anywhere. He left the store.

Austin: That's great we should get out of here.

*Ally slowly gets up with Austin in tow. Suddenly the criminal reappears and shoots a bullet. Austin sees him and tries to warn Ally.

Austin: ALLY DUCK! *She sees the bullet and becomes shocked in her place to scared to move. Austin moves her out the way. The man smirks at him and runs out of the store.

Austin: He's gone Ally. are you ok? *No response. He looks at his hands and see blood everywhere. He sees Ally lying unconscious with a pool of blood around her head. He becomes a hysterical and screams for help.

*Paramedics soon arrive and have coax Austin to let them take Ally. He refuses to be treated for own injuries until he knows for sure Ally is ok.

*At the hospital Mr. Dawson, Trish, Dez, and Austin's parents rush in.


	2. Chapter 2

*Austin is in the waiting room and sees all of them. He looks down guilty for what happened.

Mr. Dawson: Austin it's not your fault. The important thing is that Ally is safe now.

Austin: I just can't get her face of my mind. The face she made before she was shot. She was terrified and too afraid to move. I've never seen someone so scared in my life.

Dez: It's ok buddy. We're all here now to support her.

Trish: She's going to be okay. We just have to stay positive.

Mr. Moon: Son, we're so proud of you. You're the bravest guy I know.

Mrs. Moon: You're doing so great. Staying calm and being supportive for Ally.

*The doctor comes in and everyone looks at him for an update.

Dr. Jones: I'm happy to say that we were able to get the bullet before it did anymore damage. However after examining the X-Ray of Ally's brain we noticed the bullet hit a nerve that supports memory so she might not be herself when she wakes up.

Austin: You mean she may not remember us?

Dr. Jones: Well as long as you take it real slow and help surround her with familiar things she'll start to remember again.

Mr. Dawson: Can we see her?

Dr. Jones: Of course. She's on the 5th floor in room 220.

*Everyone goes to her room and quietly walks in. Mr. Dawson gently strokes her hair grateful that his daughter will live. *The others put their gifts down and give silently wish Ally a quick recovery before leaving out.

Austin: Can I stay here for the night?

Mr. Moon: You should come home and rest son. You need to recover from your injuries.

Mrs. Moon: First thing tomorrow we'll visit her and you can stay until visiting hours are over.

Austin: Please. I can't leave her all alone. I want her to remember me. I want to be the first face she sees when she wakes up and maybe she'll know me right away.

Mr. Moon: Alright son. You can stay. You're traumatized and the doctors can help you. We'll be back tomorrow.

Mrs. Moon: Sleep well honey. *Kisses his cheek and follows her husband out.

*Trish, Dez, and Mr. Dawson go home.

*Austin sleeps on the couch and hopes Ally remembers him. *Early the next morning he hears groaning and looks over at Ally. She looks confused and scared. He calls the doctor and calmly walks up to her.

Ally: Where am I? *Looks at Austin who is smiling at her.

Austin:(calmly) Hi Ally. You're in the hospital. I'm your friend and I'm not going to hurt you. Do you know who I am? *Before she can answer the doctor comes in happy to see her awake. He checks her vitals and explains why she's in the hospital.

Ally: I can't believe I almost died.

Dr. Jones: You're very lucky and that young man beside you saved your life.

*Ally: Thank you. I don't know who you are but I'm very grateful that you saved

Austin: It's me Austin Moon. We're best friends.

Ally: Ok. You're Austin Moon then what's my name?

Austin: Your name is Ally Dawson. You write songs and you're an amazing singer.

Ally: Oh ok.

Dr. Jones: You have some visitors Ms. Dawson. *Dez, Trish, Mr. Dawson and Austin's parents enter the room.

Trish: Hi Ally. I know you must be confused with all of us here. Do you remember any of us?

Ally: I don't know. Are you my sister and the guy standing next to you my brother?

Trish: No, we're best friends. I'm Trish De Larosa. The guy beside me is Dez he's your friend too.

Dez: Hi Ally. I'm glad you're ok.

Mr. Dawson: Sweetheart, do you know who I am?

Ally: Are you my father?

Mr. Dawson: Yes.

Ally: Ok. So who are they? *Looking at Mr. and Mrs. Moon.

Austin: They're my parents.

Ally: Ok. Nice to meet you all again. Thank you everyone for caring.

Mr. Dawson: You're welcome. Do you have any questions?

Ally: When can I go home?

Dr. Jones: After few more tests to check your mobility you can go.

*Everyone leaves out to let the doctor work.

*Over the next few days the Ally's memory gets better she fully remembers Sonic Boom, Trish, Dez, and her Dad. She's almost back to her normal self expect Austin is not in her memories. *He tries everything from singing to her to taking her to her favorite spots and even takes her on a date but nothing works.

*They're in the Practice Rm together looking at songs Ally wrote.

Ally: These songs are amazing.

Austin: They written by a very special friend of mine. She's talented, funny and always has a smile on her face.

Ally: She sounds amazing. Who is she?

Austin: You. *Smiling at her hoping she remembers him.

Ally: Wow.

Austin: Do you remember me now?

Ally: I'm sorry but I just don't remember you.

Austin: I've tried everything but I guess I'm out of luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally: I'm really sorry. Can we be friends instead?

Austin: Yes, but I just want you to know that even if you don't ever remember me I'll always love you.

Ally: Thank you but I don't feel the same way.

Austin:(sadly) Oh, okay. I have to go now. *Rushes out and quickly goes downstairs. Dez follows him out.

Dez: Dude what's wrong?

Austin: I told Ally that it's ok if she doesn't remember me because we can be friends. I also told her no matter what I would always love her but she told me she doesn't feel the same way. I shouldn't of told her that. Our relationship won't ever be the same again.

Dez: I'm sorry dude. At least you didn't lose her. She's still alive and well. Just cherish her forever. She may not love you now but you still love her. She lost that memory. That doesn't mean you lost her forever. It may take a long time before she loves you again.

Austin: I can't stand another second trying for something that'll never happen. Maybe it's best we just avoid each other.

Dez: You can't think like that.

Austin: I'm going by the famous saying "If you love something set it free." I need to tell her it's best we don't hang out anymore.

Dez: If you really feel like that's the right thing to do then I won't stop you.

*They go back inside and Austin goes upstairs and opens the Practice Rm door.

Austin: Listen Ally-*He looks around and sees the room is empty. He finds a note on the piano. He reads it and becomes concerned. Dez comes in

Dez: How'd it go dude? What's wrong?

Austin: Ally's gone. She left a note.

Dez: Oh no! We have to find her.

*Austin calls Trish while Dez checks all the shops in the mall.

*Trish comes in

Trish: How could you lose Ally?!

Austin: I don't know. I was upset about something she said. I left out to talk to Dez and she must've overheard me.

Trish: What does the note say?

Austin: All it says is that she apologizes for all the stress I've been through and she's gone somewhere to clear her mind.

Trish: What place is she talking about?

Dez: I can't think of anyplace she would go.

Austin: I think I know where she is. She's at the place only her and I know about. *The run out find Ally. Trish and Dez wait outside the secret spot while Austin goes to find his lost love. She's exactly where he expected. At the goose pond where she goes sometimes to get inspired for songs. She's sitting on the bench feeding Pickles the goose.

Ally hears Austin and turns around to see a flood of relief leave his face.

Austin: I was so worried about you. I'm sorry I made you feel guilty about me walking out on you in the Practice Rm. It's not your fault it's mine. I wanted you back too fast and I was selfish. I'm so sorry I pressured you.

Ally: It's fine. I shouldn't have run off but I just needed someplace to think and Sonic Boom brought back the memory of me being shot. It's not your fault. You were just upset. I think I would feel the same way. You really do care about me. Your devotion and determination brought us closer than ever.

*Austin joins her on the bench

Austin: Really?

Ally: Yes, I didn't know this until because I got to fall in love with you all over again. The past few days have been hard but you helped me get through this tough time. Thank you. I know you want us to be friends but our friendship is more than that. There's no way I can do it without you.

Austin: You really love me?

Ally: Yes, I do and I remember us and our lives before this chaos happened. I've got my memory back. I know you tried to save me from that bullet and would've died for me in a heartbeat and I would've done the same. Your love for me is extraordinary.

Austin: I'm so glad you're back. *Hugs her real tight

Austin: I just want to test something. Do you remember our special nicknames for each other?

Ally: You would call me Alls or Allybear. I would call you Blondie. Your screen name for texting is PancakeKing.

Austin: That's right! You really are back. *Hugs her again not wanting to let go


	4. Chapter 4

Ally: All thanks to you

*Ally pets Pickles and says goodbye. He nuzzles her hands excited to see her again the next time she visits.

*They leave out the special spot Ally cherishes.

Trish: What happened you guys?

Dez: You were in there for over an hour.

Austin: We had a lot to talk about and the best part is she's back! I mean really back.

Trish: Yes! *Hugs Ally

Dez: Good job bro *High fives Austin

*Back at Sonic Boom they all watch the news. Austin and Ally shutter when they see a familiar face on the screen. Trish notices and turns off the TV.

Trish: What's wrong guys?

Dez: You two got really nervous when they showed the man's face.

Austin: That's the guy who s-shot A-Ally.

Ally: He's the one who almost killed me. The cause this whole mess of having to regain my memory.

Trish: Wow. At least he's caught now.

Dez: He can't hurt anyone ever again.

Ally: I'll never forget his name. Todd Harrison.

Austin: Just another trouble maker in jail. We'll never him again.

Dez: Let's change the subject so we all won't be uncomfortable about what just happened.

Trish: Yeah, its ust really awkward. Let's do something fun.


	5. Chapter 5

*The four friends play arcade games. Then go to Austin's house to watch movies.

As they watch a character on the screen is using a weapon and his face morphes into the face of the man who shot Ally. She's the only one who notices and screams at the screen

Austin: Whoa Alls calm down, it's just Gru with a balloon launcher.

Ally: I-I saw him. He's back!

Austin: Whose back?

Ally: Todd Harrison!

Austin: Alls, it's just a cartoon. He's not in the movie. He's not out to get you. You're safe. Ok?

Ally: Ok, I know it's just a movie but I swear I saw his face.

Austin: Do you want to watch a different movie?

Ally: I don't want to watch anything.

Austin: Ok, we'll do something else. *Turns off movie

Austin: What do you want to do?

Ally: Anything relaxing. I don't know.

Austin: We can just listen to soothing music. It's getting late anyway.

Ally: That should help. I just keep having scary thoughts that he'll be back. I know he's locked up but it's just terrifying to think about and I can't stop thinking about him

Austin: We're here to help you. *Rubs her back and smiles


	6. Chapter 6

Ally: Thanks Blondie but I think I'm traumatized for life. I can't even eat a cartoon movie without panicking about seeing a face that's not even there. Now one of my favorite movies is ruined. I guess I'll never watch Despicable Me 2 again.

Trish: It'll get better Ally. You'll get help and everything will be ok

Dez: We'll be here for you every step of the way

Ally: Thanks guys but I just want to go to sleep right now. Good night. *Goes to guest room

Austin: Goodnight Alls. Sleep well.

*Trish and Dez go to their sleeping bags

*Austin goes to the guest room to check on Ally but is blinding by how lit the room is

Austin: How are you suppose to sleep with all these lights on?

Ally: With shades on. I don't know but I'm not sleeping in the dark.

Austin: I think I have something that can help you. I'll be right back *Leaves out and searches his closet and returns with the item he was looking for

Ally: What's that?

Austin: A glow pet. It helps kids sleep better in the dark. I know it's for little kids but it'll help you. The soothing lights are suppose to lull you sleep so you can have a peaceful night.

Ally: Why do you own one?

Austin: I've had ever since I was born. I'm surprised I never told you about it but it's a great night light and helped me a lot when I was a baby.

Ally: Thanks Austin. It's a cute tye dye monkey. This one matches your personality. You're always have bright smile and you love to goof around

Austin: Glad I could help. *Turns on light and turns off the others

Ally: Goodnight Blondie. Happy dreams will come your way.

Austin: Same to you Allybear. *Kisses her forehead and leaves out the room. He stands in the door way until she's competely asleep then goes to his room and keeps his door wide open to listen out for her


	7. Chapter 7

*They all have a peaceful night. The next morning Austin goes to wake up Ally. She's fast asleep snoring softly with her mouth slightly open causing her to drool a little. Austin quietly laughs at her odd position in the bed and walks over to her. He gently shakes her

Austin: Wake up Ally. Rise and shine.

*When that doesn't work he kneels down and is inches from her face. He starts to tickle her arms and the reaction gets him a punch in the nose. He falls back and holds it groaning in pain. She finally wakes up confused at his behavior

Ally:(yawns) Good morning. How long have you been here? Why are you holding your nose like that?

Austin: You punched me in the face.

*Ally quickly sits up and kneels down by him

Ally: How did I do that? What happened?

Austin: I came in here to wake you up and after calling your name didn't work I kneeled down in front of your face and tickled your arm but your reflexes were so quick that I got punched in the nose

Ally: I'm so sorry. I really didn't know.

Austin: It's ok. It's not your fault. You were asleep.

Ally: Did I break it?

Austin: No, but you can punch hard. I wasn't expecting that. Since I didn't have to wake up to check on you I'm guessing you had a great night and the light worked

Ally: It did work. I had a wonderful peaceful sleep. Thank you so much

Austin:(smiling) Anything for my princess *Groans in pain

Ally: I need get you some ice for your nose it's all swelled up.

Austin: Ok, that would be great. *They get up and go downstairs


	8. Chapter 8

*In the kitchen Ally gets the ice while Austin sits on the couch

*Trish and Dez come in

Trish: What happened?

Dez: I thought you were going to wake up Ally

Austin: I did but I got hurt in the process. All I did was kneel down to her face after she didn't hear me call her name. I just tickled her arm and her reflexes were so fast that she punched me in the nose but I'm ok. She didn't break it. It's just very swollen.

*Ally comes over with ice

Ally: Here Blondie, hold this on your nose for at least 30 minutes.

Austin: Thanks Alls. *Presses ice bag on his nose

*After breakfast the teens get dressed

Ally: Is your nose feeling better?

Austin: Much better

Ally: Great

Trish: What should we do today?

Dez: It's so hot outside

Austin: We can hang out at the ice cream parlor

Ally: Great idea

*After being cooled off the teens go to own houses. A few more weeks of school go by and it's break time

*Ally invites Austin, Dez, and Trish over to spend the whole week there since its summer they can have all the fun they want.

Austin: Cannonball! *Jumps in pool

Austin: Did you see how big it was Ally?

Ally: I sure did. In fact I felt the whole thing. *Austin sees her soaking wet

Austin: Sorry. Come on in.

Ally: I'm good right here. *Sits on the lawn chair next to Trish.

*Comes to edge of pool

Austin: Please, it's so much fun.

Ally: Fine, I'll dangle my feet in the pool. Will that make you happy?

Austin: Sure.

Dez: Ally! Look out there's a bee behind you! *Ally panics and falls in the pool. Austin and Dez laugh and high five each other.

Ally:(laughing) You tricked me! You're so going to pay for that. *Swims after them a splashes them.

*Trish gets on a relaxing floating chair away from all the ruckus.

*Mr. Dawson: It's time for lunch kids. *Austin and Dez quickly get out of the pool and run inside.

Ally: Wait! You guys are still wet. *Goes after them and hears a loud thud. She sees the boys laying upside down against the wall.

Ally: Are you ok?

Austin: We're ok. I forgot this floor is slick and smooth.

Trish: You both ran in like wild animals.

*They eat the hot dogs Mr. Dawson cooked. After lunch they all dry off and get ready for bed. Ally comes down wearing an oversized shirt. It has Mickey Mouse on it. Trish is wearing animal print. Dez wears a monkey theme one piece outfit and Austin wears Captain America pajama set

Ally: What movie do you guys want to watch?

Austin and Dez: Zaliens! *High five each other

Trish: That's not going to happen

Ally: Agreed

Austin: Aww why not?

Dez: Yeah, why not?

Ally: First of all I hate Zaliens and second I don't own any of series.

Austin: We can watch on Netflix

Dez: Yes!

Ally: No thanks

Trish: I'm in the to watch something else

Austin: We have to come up with a compromise


	9. Chapter 9

Ally: We need to watch something we all like. We can watch a Marvel movie

Austin: True, but Trish and Dez always argue who's better Thor or Iron Man.

Ally: I don't feel like sitting through that. We won't ever hear the movie

Austin: How about Disney? Everyone loves Disney.

Ally: Perfect, that's like 90% of the movie selection I have anyway

Dez: I love Big Hero Six or Wreck It Ralph

Austin: I like Cars and Toy Story

Ally: We should watch a Disney classic

Trish: Oh an original. Nice

*They all agree on the Lion King. Ally makes popcorn and fixes the drinks then goes back up in the bonus room

Ally: We're going to get blankets and pillows. Please don't eat all the popcorn. *Looks directly at Dez

Dez:(innocently) What?

Ally: You know you can't control yourself around snacks

Dez: Austin is the same way

Austin: I'm so offended

Ally: True but I trust him more than you

Austin: Yes! *Hugs her and sits on the bed

Trish: Just try to contain your urges

*They leave out and come back five minutes later relived the boys and popcorn bowl are the way they left them


	10. Chapter 10

*After the movie they just do their own activities. *Trish is polishing her nails

*Dez sees Ally's back turned to him. He mischievously smiles and starts to creep over to her

Ally: Don't even think about it Dez. *Not once looking away from her game of checkers with Austin

Dez: How did you know? You never even looked.

Ally: I've known you long to know you'll do something stupid. Even if I don't see it. You don't like being pranked

Austin: That's just creepy Alls. It's like you have eyes on the back of your head

*She smiles rolling her eyes and puts her checker on top of his

Ally: King me. I win.

Austin: That's the third time in a row. You're good.

Ally: Thanks.

A Dez hears a noise outside. He sees a large shadow on the wall and wakes up Austin. He reluctantly gets up and follows Dez to the source of the sound. The shadow on the wall gets bigger. This freaks them out and they run back to bonus room

Austin: Ally! Alls wake up! *Shakes her quickly

Ally:(angry) What?!

Dez: T-There's a m-monster!

Austin: Trish wake up! *Claps his hands very loudly until Trish nearly slaps him

Trish:(angry) It's the middle of the night and I'm exhausted. Why did you wake me up?!

Ally:(yawns) Dez claims there's a monster outside.

Austin: We saw a large shadow on the wall and heard some weird noises

Ally:(groans) I'll go see what is. *Grabs blanket to wrap it around her. She goes downstairs and hears some weird noises

Dez:(scared) There it is again

*Ally follows the noise to the slide door and sees a small creature with yellow glowing eyes. She immediately recognizes the animal and smiles at the boys

Austin: Alls why are you smiling?

Ally: I found your "monster" *does quote sign

Trish: Please tell these two clowns so we can go back to sleep

Ally: Gladly. Boys the monster isn't a monster at all. It's Monty.

Austin: Who's Monty?

Ally: He's a stray cat who always rummages through the garbage at night. He's harmless. He loves people.

Dez: That's a relief.

Austin: It was a cute kitty cat the whole time

Trish:(angry) You idiots woke us up in the middle of the night because of a cat?!

Austin: To be fair the shadow looked quite big

Dez: It was pretty loud

Ally: It's ok you guys. Let's just get back to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Green Eyed Monster**

Cassidy is jealous that Ally is dating Austin. Since he's the most popular kid in school. Cassidy and her friend Brooke bully Ally to no end and go too far one day


	12. Chapter 12

*At school

*Ally is at her locker getting books out for class. She hears a set of heels behind and frowns knowing its Brooke and Cassidy coming to tease her

Cassidy: Hey loser! *rudely pushes Ally down and laughs

Ally: I'm not in the mood to deal with you guys. So back off and leave me alone! *Gets up and leaves but Brooke stops her

Brooke: You don't talk to Cassidy like that ever! *Slaps Ally very hard in the face. She and Cassidy push her down and kick in the sides

Ally:(stains) Stop it please!

*The two girls ignore her and continue to beat her

*Austin comes around the corner and sees what's happening

Austin: Hey! Knock it off right now! *He goes between the two mean girls and helps Ally up

Austin: You have no right to treat Ally this way!

Brooke:(rudely) You have no right to date that loser

Cassidy:(smirks)She's ugly and has no fashion sense what so ever. You shouldn't waste your time with her

Austin:(snapping back) I have every right to be with her and don't ever say those things about Ally. They're not true! *Takes Ally to the office to get treated by the nurse

*In infirmary

*Ally rests on the bed. She has an ice pack on her face and heat on her back

*Austin is in a chair at the side of the bed holding her hand

Ally: Thank you for saving me from those brats.

Austin:(smiling at her) Anything for you Alls

*Ally eats her lunch in the office with Austin to avoid Cassidy and Brooke.


	13. Chapter 13

*That afternoon Ally is at Sonic Boom working. Her swelling on face had gone down and her sides no longer hurt.

Ally: Welcome to Sonic Boom. How may I help you? *To a customer whose turned around and on their phone. When they turn around Ally frown as well as the customer because it turns out it's Cassidy

Cassidy: Dorkson?! What are you doing here?!

Ally: I work here. How may I help you?

Cassidy:(scoffs) I'm looking for Austin.

*Just then Austin walks in and frowns when he sees Cassidy

Austin: What do you want Cassidy?

Cassidy:(flirtatiously) I'm here for you blondie.

Austin: Why?

Cassidy: I want to hang out with you. Let's blow this dump and go somewhere cooler.

Austin: No thanks. I'm good right here. This store is the coolest. No one is ever allowed to call me Blondie expect her and only her *Ally smiles at his comment

Cassidy:(scoffs) Dorkson isn't cool. That thing shouldn't even leave her house with her hideous self.

Ally:(angry) Hey! I want you to know something! I'm not a loser and I'm not hideous. Austin can hangout with whoever he wants and he chooses wisely. The only hideous thing in here right now is your attitude. Now stop calling me Dorkson! Leave the store and never come BACK! *Austin is shocked by her level of anger and backs up a little. Cassidy is speechless and storms out.

Austin: That was amazing!

Ally: I know I can't believe I did that. She'll probably be back though. She'll get her revenge at school tomorrow.

Austin: Don't worry. I'll be with you. I'll protect you. *Smiles down at her

Ally: Thank you Austin. You don't have to do that. They're my problem not yours. You don't have to be involved.

Austin: I know I don't have to but I want to and I will because I care too much to see you hurt.

Ally: If it makes you happy then I'll let you help me.

Austin: Thank you. Now let's go eat I'm starving. *Dramatically rubs his stomach. *Ally rolls her eyes and laughs as they walk out together


	14. Chapter 14

*The next day at school

Austin and Ally come in holding hands. Ally's confidence is boosted just being by Austin's side. She smiles proudly as she goes to her locker. Austin patiently waits for Ally to get her books. Cassidy and Brooke come up to them. Ally tenses up when she sees them but Austin reassures her everything will be ok

Brooke:(angry) I can't believe you turned down Cassidy's offer to get you away from that nerd.

Austin: I did the right thing. You guys need to stop being mean to her. She's done nothing to you. So leave her alone. Come on Ally. *Takes her hand and walks to class.

*After school

Ally and Austin are in Sonic Boom working on a song.

*Austin finishes playing a note on the keyboard and turns to Ally for approval.

Austin: How was that for chorus? Ally? *Ally is lost in her thoughts.

Austin: Hello? Earth to Ally? *Waves his hand in front of her and slams hard on a low key. This shakes her our her trance.

Austin: Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok? You don't seem very focused.

Ally: I'm ok. I'm just worried about Cassidy and Brooke. They'll keep harassing me as long as we're together. I just want them to stop.

Austin: I wish they would stop too but as long we stay confident and stand up to them they'll eventually have to back down.

Ally: We do that everyday they just don't want to be defeated. No bully wants to show weakness. That note you played for the chorus was great.

Austin: Thanks. I know you're stressed from school. You should relax. Let's do something fun. What do you want to do?

Ally: We can go to the boardwalk carnival. That's always fun.

Austin: Perfect

Ally: I'll just lock up and tell my Dad we're leaving.

*They head to the boardwalk carnival.


	15. Chapter 15

*At the boardwalk carnival

Austin: What should we try first?

Ally: The bumper cars

Austin: Sweet

*After a fun battle at the bumper car booth, they decide what to do next

Ally: Your turn next

Austin: I choose the Gondola. That boat ride swings back and forth and goes really high.

Ally: Sounds like a delightful ride. Let's go

*After they get off the ride, they decide to play a game.

Ally: Let's play the bottle game. I see a cute stuffed animal I really want. *Pointing to a large stuffed dolphin

Austin: I'll win that for you.

*He pays the fee for the game and knocks down all 3 bottles with one ball.

Booth Attendant: Good job young man. I wish all the players had that kind of luck. What would you like?

Austin: That one right there. *Pointing to the dolphin. The booth attendant hands it to Austin who hands it to Ally

Ally: Thanks Austin. I think I'll name him Dougie.

Austin: Awesome name. There's something I've always wanted to do. It's a surprise. Come on.

*They go to the Ferris Wheel. Once they're at the top Ally turns to Austin confused

Ally: We're on the Ferris Wheel what's so special about it?

Austin: We can see the whole carnival and it's so pretty at night.

*Ally looks at all the lights of the rides and booths.

Ally: It's beautiful at night

Austin: Here comes my favorite part. *Points to the sky. Fireworks start and light up the night

Ally: It's beautiful. This is the best place ever to see the fireworks. *kisses Austin cheek. He blushes and kisses her back

Ally: Thank you for this. I feel so much better.

Austin: You're welcome. *They sit back in their seat and enjoy the show

*Once they get off they decide to go and eat. Ally sees Cassidy and Brooke

Ally: Look who's here Austin. *Austin sees the girls and smiles down at Ally.

Austin: Just remember stay confident. I'll be right here the whole time. *Ally nods her head and sees the girls walking towards them

Cassidy: Well look who it is. Beauty and the Beast.

Ally: I know Austin makes a very handsome beast.

Brooke: Oh look she has a stuffed animal to protect her from the dark. What a baby.

Ally: You guys need to leave us alone. We don't need to start any trouble. Just leave us alone.

Cassidy:(scoffs and whines) Can you believe this Austin? That ugly brat is talking back to me. How rude.

Austin: Way to go Ally. *High fives her

Brooke: You've turned into a loser Austin. You're not cool anymore. The more you hang out with nerdzilla the less popular you are.

Austin:(angry) So what? School shouldn't be about popularity and being the boss over everyone. I don't care about being popular. To me Ally is the coolest girl in the world. So I want you guys to stop treating her like dirt and respect her. She has every right to talk back to you guys. You have no right to be mean and rude to her so back off and never bully her again.

*Austin and Ally walk off before they could say another word. They buy some burgers and leave the carnival


	16. Chapter 16

*A month later it's December and the class takes a trip to the snowy mountains for winter break. The resort they're going to is called Blue Ridge Ski Resort and Spa. It takes about 5 hours to get there so all the student had get up really early. Everyone is waiting in the cafeteria. *The four friends are sitting at a table.

Austin:(yawning) I'm so tired. Why did we have to get up so early?

Ally: It's going to be a long bus ride. We had to get up early so everyone would be on time. Here you can use Dougie as a pillow. *Gives him the stuffed dolphin. He thanks her and falls back asleep.

Trish: I'm so excited to go to the spa. We're going to get mani pedis.

Ally: I can't wait to relax in the jacuzzi.

*The coach comes in and tells everyone it's time to leave.

Ally: Austin wake up. It's time to go. *Shakes him but he stays asleep. He starts snoring

Ally: Pancakes! *Austin whips his head up. Awake and alert

Ally: Finally. Come it's time to go.

Austin: Ok. Here's Dougie back. *Ally takes back her dolphin and feels the back and it's wet.

Ally: Eww! Austin you drooled on him

Austin: Sorry. *Grabs his bag and follows her out. On the bus Austin and Ally sit next to each other with Trish and Dez right across from them. Ally listens to music on her iPod and rests on her neck pillow. Austin goes back sleep with his head titled back and his mouth slightly open

*Two hours later it starts to get lighter outside. Most of the students are still asleep. Ally wakes up and plays on her Nintendo 3DS. Trish watches a movie on her iPad. The boys are sleep asleep snoring softly

When the sun finally rises in the sky all the students are awake. Most are on their phones or chatting among themselves. Ms. Blankenship comes around handing out breakfast bars and fruit.

Ally: Look we're here. *Sees the resort sign out her window. Everyone gets off the bus and enters a huge cabin.

Ms. Blankenship: Ok kids, here are the rules. Girls are on the right side and Boys on the left. The curfew is 10:00. You can't be out of your room past that time. You stay up as late as you want just stay in your rooms. If there's anyone who gets disrespects the rules of this resort you'll get an automatic detention when we return to school. Understood? *The students agree with her and go to their rooms. Ally and Trish share room. Cassidy and Brooke are two doors down. Once everyone has unpacked they're allowed to do anything they want.


	17. Chapter 17

*Ally puts on her pink winter vest with pink sweater that is Frozen themed. She has on her floral scarf and mittens and her rainbow beanie hat on. Trish has the same attire accept its animal print. They meet up with Austin and Dez. Dez goes skiing with some other boys. Trish goes to the spa and Ally goes sledding with Austin.

*They go on top of a big hill where the other sledders are.

Austin: Going on your belly is faster. You want to race?

Ally: Yeah. *Lays down on sled.

Austin: 3, 2, 1 Go! *They slide down the hill. Ally hits a bump and flies in the air and lands in a pile of snow. Austin goes to her landing spot.

Austin: Ally, you ok?

*Ally pops out the pile laughing. Austin sighs relived she's not hurt

Ally: That was awesome! Let's go again.

Austin: Ok. *They sled for most of the day. Then start a snowball fight. They go snowboarding next. Austin helps Ally learn the basics and she starts out very well.

Austin: You ready to race down the hill?

Ally: Yeah. *They snowboard down the hill dodging obstacles.

Austin: You're doing great!

Ally: Thanks. Watch for that tree! *points to an oncoming tree in Austin's path. He tries to go around it but trips and fall in the snow. Ally rushes to him.

Ally: Austin are you ok?

*He doesn't respond. Then suddenly his eyes fly open and he screams which makes Ally scream.

Austin: Gotcha! *laughs at his prank

Ally:(angry) Austin! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!

Austin:(feeling guilty) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that.

Ally:(calmer) I really thought you were hurt. Not cool. That's not funny. I'm glad you're not.

Austin: Thanks. You want to go warm up in the cabin with some hot chocolate?

Ally: Sounds great.

*They sit on the couches in the lobby of the cabin and drink hot chocolate. Cassidy and Brooke come in with shopping bags.

Cassidy: Austin can you help us with our bags?

Brooke: Once we get them in our room we can do a fashion show for you.

Austin: Sorry, I'm busy.

Ally: So back off with the flirting and leave.

*The two girls glare at them and walk off. Soon it's dark outside and all the students are back in the cabin


	18. Chapter 18

*Everyone goes to bed. By morning most of kids are eating breakfast. Ally comes down to greet Austin.

Ally: Good morning. Captain America. *Laughing as she teases his pajamas.

Austin: Right back at you Pickle girl. *Retorts laughing at her pajamas

*They both fix their breakfast and sit at the both. Suddenly an ear piercing scream rings through the whole building. Austin nearly choked on his drink. Ally almost drops her food.

Austin: What was that?!

Ally: It sounded like Cassidy. *She's correct. Cassidy and Brooke come frantically downstairs and rush to one of the teachers

Ms. Blankenship: What's wrong girls? Are you hurt?

Cassidy: No, someone stole my necklace! My diamond necklace that I bought yesterday!

Brooke: We walked past Austin and Ally as we were going to our room then it was gone when we woke up.

Ms. Blankenship: Ok, calm down girls. Who do you think took it?

Cassidy: Ally Dawson! *Glares right at Ally. Austin whose mouth is full of pancakes looks up puzzled and Ally shares the same expression with her mouth full of juice.

*Ally swallows her juice so she can speak

Ally: I didn't steal it. I've never seen it.

Austin: She's right. Ally isn't a thief.

Brooke: Don't cover up for her lies. You know she stole it.

Ally: I didn't do it. You're just jealous because I'm dating Austin. Get over it!

Cassidy: Shut up! You liar! Confess and face the consequences!

Ms. Blankenship: That's enough! There will be no name calling or any kind of bullying. We're going to sort this mess out right now

Ms. Blankenship: Ally did you ever leave your room last night?

Ally: No, I stayed there the whole time. Trish is my roommate she was with me as well.

Trish: Yeah, we stayed up watching movies then went to bed.

Cassidy: Search their room!

Ms. Blankenship:(irritated) Cassidy relax! I'm going to handle it. This isn't the FBI. It's a missing necklace. Calm down!

*In a calmer voice

Ally would it be ok if I search your room?

Ally: Of course. *The teacher heads upstairs and enters the bed room. She looks in the drawers and doesn't find anything until she spots a shiny object hanging out the pillow on Ally's bed. She picks it up and shows it to the girls. Ally is shocked as Trish and Austin. Dez is confused as well. Cassidy and Brooke share satisfied looks.

Cassidy: That's my necklace!

Brooke: Ally stole it! She should be expelled.

Ally: H-how did that g-get there? I didn't take it.

Ms. Blankenship: I believe you Ms. Dawson but it was in your room. We need to figure out how it got there.

Cassidy:(glaring at Ally and mocking) You're in so much trouble.

Brooke: We should teach you a lesson about stealing. *makes a fist and Ally shudders at her threat.

Ms. Blankenship: That's enough girls! I'm tired of you teasing Ally. I know she's not a thief. So you have some explaining to do. Come with me to the lobby office now. *The three girls follow her


	19. Chapter 19

*In lobby office

Ms. Blankenship: Cassidy and Brooke I'm very disappointed in you. Framing Ally for a missing necklace is mean and cruel. You girls were up pass curfew. You owe Ally an apology.

Cassidy:(clenching her teeth) I'm sorry.

Brooke: Me too

Ms. Blankenship: Like you mean it. Tell her what you're sorry for.

Cassidy: I'm sorry blaming you for stealing my necklace. It was wrong and I won't do it again.

Brooke: I'm sorry we bullied you. We won't ever do it again

Ally: I don't know if should believe you guys. You're just apologizing because there's a teacher here but as soon as we leave you'll go back to making me miserable.

Cassidy: We won't. We'll leave you alone from now on

Brooke: We want to be your friends

Ally: Sorry but you missed that opportunity a long time ago. Thank you for apologizing though. *Leaves office

Austin: Let's go relax in the jacuzzi at the spa.

Ally: Great idea

*The four friends go to the spa and get in the jacuzzi. The warm water is soothing to their bodies.

*Returning the spa

Ally: That was so relaxing

Austin: It sure was. What do you want to do now?

Ally: Lunch

*They eat lunch and play on the snowmobile simulator game in the lounge area. Ally is on the game and her friends are cheering her on

Ally does well on the simulator and many others give it a try. After a while it gets dark, all the students go to bed. By morning it's time to return back to Miami. As they load the bus early in the morning many of the students fall asleep as soon as they sit down.


	20. Chapter 20

*Once they're back in Miami everyone spends the holiday season in their own way. Ally spends most her time at Austin's house

Austin: You want to play a game on the XBOX?

Ally: Yeah, how about Dance Dance Revolution?

Austin: Really? You're not the best in that category no offense.

Ally: I'm not offended. I've been practicing.

Austin: Ok. *Puts in game and searches through songs to pick.

Ally: I like Bruno Mars' song Just the Way you Are.

Austin: Good choice. I like him too. *Starts song and they begin dancing. 10 minutes in the game Austin is already out of breath trying to keep up with Ally whose currently in 1st place

*The song finishes and Ally wins. Austin falls to the floor exhausted and breathing heavily. He sits up and looks at Ally whose kneeled down at his side.

Austin:(panting) H-H-how d-did you do that?

Ally: Practice like I told you before.

Austin: You've definitely improved. Let's play a game that won't make my heart almost explode.

*Ally laughs at his joke and helps him up. They play Disney Infinity next. Ally plays as Jessie from a Toy Story and Austin plays the Captain America.

*After their game, they go in the living room to watch a movie. They watch the Wizard of Oz. *When it gets dark the go outside and lay on the hammock together as the look at the stars.

Ally: Tonight sure is beautiful. All the stars twinkling.

Austin: No amount of beauty could match yours.

Ally: Aww that's so sweet. The night is even better with you here

Austin: I know *Hugs her and they both smile at each and continue to gaze at the stars

*The next day Austin plans something special for Ally

*They head to the beach and Austin takes Ally to the secret spot where the dolphins are. She's amazed when they come out of the water and jump in the air. The two teens play all day with the dolphins. *Afterwards they go back to Austin's house to change then go to Sonic Boom.


	21. Chapter 21

Ally makes plans to go see the nutcracker on Broadway.

*At Sonic Boom

Ally: I have surprise for you Austin.

Austin:(excited) What is it?

Ally: We're going to see a show this evening.

Austin: Which one?

Ally: We're going to see the Nutcracker on Broadway.

*Austin's smile fades

Austin: As in ballet?

Ally: Yes, three hours of enchanting music and acrobatic dancing.

Austin: T-three hours?!

Ally: Yeah, I'm so excited.

Austin: I'm not a fan of ballet.

Ally: Come on you'll love the nutcracker. It's a beautiful holiday love story. A true classic. If you don't want to go it's ok. I'll go with my Trish. My cousin Shane isn't interested at all.

Austin:(sighs) Ok, I'll go if it makes you happy.

Ally: Thanks. *Kisses his cheek and walks out

*Ally arrives at Austin's house later that evening.

*Austin doesn't want to go so he pretends to be sick. He opens the door and makes his best sick face.

Ally: Hey Austin, why aren't you dressed?

Austin:(fake sick voice) I don't feel well.

Ally: Are you ok?

Austin: It's just a stomachache. I'll feel better later.

Ally: Maybe I shouldn't go.

Austin: No, please go. I'll be ok.

Ally: Are you sure?

Austin: Yes please go.

Ally: Ok, feel better soon.

Austin: Thanks bye.

*Watches her leave and closes the door. He drops the act and calls Dez. They invite Shane over


	22. Chapter 22

*Ally arrives at Austin's house later that evening.

*Austin doesn't want to go so he pretends to be sick. He opens the door and makes his best sick face.

Ally: Hey Austin, why aren't you dressed?

Austin:(fake sick voice) I don't feel well.

Ally: Are you ok?

Austin: It's just a stomachache. I'll feel better later.

Ally: Maybe I shouldn't go.

Austin: No, please go. I'll be ok.

Ally: Are you sure?

Austin: Yes please go.

Ally: Ok, feel better soon.

Austin: Thanks bye.

*Watches her leave and closes the door. He drops the act and calls Dez. They invite Shane over

*Ally goes to the ballet and decides to bring Austin some soup. When she sees he or his parents aren't home she decides to go to Dez's house.

*Austin, Shane and Dez are playing video games in the basement. Ally comes in shocked to see Austin in great state of health.

*She comes in waiting for one of them to notice her.

*Shane sees her and is surprised at her unsuspected presence. He nudges Dez and he's taken back as well

Dez: Dude, we just discovered something way scarier than starting this whole game over again

Shane: Scarier than not having a memory card

Austin: What would that be?

Shane and Dez: An angry teenage girl

*Austin looks up real quick to see her then back at the game and nearly drops his controller.

Austin:(nervously) H-hey A-ally. My stomachache is gone.

Ally:(angry)Or you never had one at all.


	23. Chapter 23

Ally:(still angry) You lied to me. I made you soup. I thought you were really sick. I can't believe you. *Angrily walks away and ignores Austin's pleas to stay. *Ally goes to Sonic Boom. She looks at all the pictures of her and Austin smiling and having fun. *Austin walks in and she glares at him

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: I want to apologize for lying to you. I'm really sorry.

Ally: If you didn't want to go you could've told me instead of faking sick. I even gave you an option to not go but you told me yes. You looked me straight in the face and told me whatever makes me happy.

Austin: You were just so happy I couldn't say no but faking sick was stupid and I'm really sorry.

Ally: I'm not in the mood Austin. I'm just so mad at you right now. *Leaves out and goes home

*The next day Austin goes to Ally's house. Shane opens the door and isn't happy to see him

Austin: I know you hate me right now for upsetting Allyy but I'm here to make things right

Shane: Ally doesn't want to see you. She's upstairs in the bonus room listening to break up songs

*Austin looks inside the house and sees her in the living room

Austin: Umm..She's right there sitting on the couch. You and I both know that. Please let me in. I'm here to fix my mistake

Ally: It's ok Shane. You don't have to be a body guard. He's allowed access to enter the house.

*Shane just nods his head at her and glares at Austin as he moves to the side to let him in

*Austin sits in the recliner afraid to be an inch near Ally since Shane is still giving him the death glare

Austin:(nervously) A-Ally could you please do something about this? *Points thumb backwards toward Shane standing over him with his arms crossed.

Ally: You can go now Shane

Shane: I'm not leaving you alone with this jerk

Ally: I'll be fine. Now go

Shane: I don't trust him

Ally: I know but you won't stay like that forever. Now go before I have to drag you out by the ear

Shane: Fine *Leaves out the house and drives off somewhere to hang out with friends

*Ally angrily stares at Austin while sitting back in the couch with her arm crossed

Ally: I was really upset at you yesterday. We always talk things out. I thought going together would be fun. I know ballet isn't the most exciting art form of music and dance but it's something new to try.

Austin: I should've told you that I didn't want to go but what I did was selfish and wrong and I'm very sorry

Austin: Are you still mad?

Ally: No, just please don't lie to me ever again. I'm just disappointed that you caused a problem you could've avoided. Please don't be hesitant to say no. If you really don't want to do something it's ok.

Austin: Ok, I won't. From now on I'll be more honest with you.

Ally: Great.

Austin: Couldn you please make sure Shane doesn't murder me when he returns? I don't want to become his enemy

Ally: I'll take care of him don't worry. All that has to happen is puppy dog eyes, video games and boom; you're no longer a threat to him

Austin: You're the best Alls *Hugs her

Ally: You're the off the hook yet Blondie

Austin: W-what?

Ally: If you really want Shane to forgive you. You're going to have to earn it. I'm doing the easy part

Austin: What's the punishment?

Ally: Assistant for the rest of the month

Austin:(sighs) Deal

*A few weeks later it's January and they start school again.


	24. Chapter 24

The Scandal

When fake rumors about Austin go around and it starts to ruin his career and his relationship with his friends they must find whoever's behind before his career is ruined forever.


	25. Chapter 25

*At the beach

*Austin and Ally are relaxing in their chairs. Trish is collecting sea shells and Dez is surfing.

*Austin stares in awe at some teen girls in bikinis. Ally notices and tries snap him back into reality.

Ally:(irritated) Earth to Austin. Hello? *Snaps her fingers

Trish:(yells) Austin!

Ally: Look pancakes and cheerleaders!

Austin: Where?! *Sees her glaring at him. She punches him in the arm and he rubs it confused.

Austin: Ow! What was that for?

*Dez comes to shore after seeing what happened

Dez: Dude you were in a trance staring at those bikini babes.

Trish: You were drooling.

Ally:(sad) What's wrong with you?*Walks off to Sonic Boom

Austin: Ally wait! *Runs after her

*She sits in the Practice Rm with a blanket wrapped around her. She sadly looks at teen models in magazines. Austin comes in

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: I'm sorry. I didn't know was staring at them like that.

Ally: Those girls are every boy's dream. Perfect body, perfect hair. Beautiful skin tone. Am I not your dream girl? Am I not pretty enough for you?

Austin: You're beautiful no matter what. I'm sorry I didn't know it offended you. I don't want you to ever doubt yourself in comparison with other girls.

Ally: You really mean it?

Austin: Yes. I'm going to treat you to some ice cream.

Ally: Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

*The next day at Sonic Boom the store is closed for the day. Austin is helping Ally bring in new inventory for the store when Trish comes in quite upset.

Trish: Guys this is bad! *Holds a Cheetah Beat magazine with Austin's face surrounded by question marks.

Ally: What is it?

Trish: This issue says Austin's found a new love interest. There's a picture of him at the beach yesterday looking at those girls in bikinis.

Austin:(angry) What?! Who took these pictures?! When need to find out who this is.

Ally: Calm down Austin. Paparazzi could be anywhere. You're a celebrity it's their job to get the scoop on things like this.

Austin: I know but some things I private like hanging out with my friends.

Ally: We can fix this. Just post a video on the website that this is a false rumor and you have girlfriend and you have no desire for anyone else.

Austin: Perfect! I'll call Dez so we can set it up.

*The friends go to the Practice Rm. Dez brings his laptop which has webcam. Austin says everything Ally told him downstairs. The video is uploaded. The four teens hope this video fixes everything.


	27. Chapter 27

*Later that day the gang reads many comments for the video. All of them are positive. They're happy with the results.

Ally: I'm so glad your fans are taking this so well Austin.

Austin: Me too.

*The four friends go get ice cream

*The next day Austin and Ally are drinking smoothies in the mall courtyard.

Ally: The person who started that rumor about you could be anywhere. You should do a good deed. That way they can't make you look bad again.

Austin: Great idea.

*Sees Nelson and walks up to him. He kneels down to his level and hands him a quarter.

Austin: You want to make a wish in the water fountain?

Nelson: Yeah, I'm going to wish for mustache. *Austin laughs at the unusual wish. Ally makes sure everyone in the courtyard notices Austin's good deed. *Suddenly there's a loud splash and an wet Nelson emerges from the fountain spitting out water.

*Austin quickly gets him out of fountain.

Austin: Are you ok Nelson?

Nelson: Yeah

Austin: You were supposed to let go of the coin as you make your wish.

Nelson: No mustache?

Austin: Sorry little buddy. *Nelson gives him back the quarter.

Ally: I'll help get you dried off Nelson. I hope your act of kindness was seen Austin.

Austin: Me too

*Later that day the incident is seen in another issue of Cheetah Beat. Ally reads it and frowns. Austin comes in and sees her sadly looking at the magazine.

Austin: Its bad isn't it?

Ally: Yeah, you should read it. *Hands him magazine. The article says Teen pop star Austin Moon dunks little kid in water fountain. *There's a picture that makes it look like Austin is purposely putting Nelson in the fountain.

Austin: This is wrong! Whoever took this picture must've edited it to make me look bad.

Ally: You have to make it look like it was an accident. Nelson fell into the fountain and you pulled him out. That's the truth.

Austin: I know but how?

Ally: The mall security cameras should show it. If we release the footage you'll look like a hero not a bully.

Austin: That's a great idea.

*The mall owner gives them the footage and they upload it on the fan site.


	28. Chapter 28

*The next morning Ally comes in the Practice Rm to see a tent. Austin comes out and sees her confused face.

Ally: Austin what are you doing here?

Austin: I can't this bad publicity. I'm living here until it all goes away.

Ally: You can't just hide. You don't even have a bathroom. What about food?

Austin: I have pancakes, fizzy juice and deodorant. Video games, my portable DVD player and you to keep me company. There's a bathroom down the hall

Ally: I know you're upset but hiding from your problems will make it worse. You can't live here the rest of your life. What about school and your family?

Austin: It'll be worse at school and it's better if the paparazzi didn't know where I live.

Ally: I'm going to help you end all of this. You're overacting. This isn't the solution.

Austin: Yes, it is. *Zips up tent. *Ally sighs and walks out. Later that day Trish and Dez come in

Trish: He's still up there?

Ally: Yep

Dez: We're supposed to have a Zaliens movie marathon in my basement.

Ally: He's convinced that if he stays in hiding the scandal will go away.

Trish: That's ridiculous! He needs to face his problems like a man.

Ally: My thoughts exactly.

Dez: He's got to come out sometime.

Ally: I know but he won't budge.

Trish: We need to end all of this right now. He's going to ruin his career before this scandal does.

Ally: You're right. I'm going to get him right now. *Goes upstairs

*Ally goes in the room and opens the tent. *Takes game controller from him

Austin: Hey! Give that back. *Ally keeps it out of his reach

Ally: Austin you can't live like this. You have to come out. Now!

Austin: I can't. If this scandal starts affecting your career. It'll feel like it's my fault. I don't want that to happen.

Ally: Its already affecting my career. If I can't right songs then we can't make music. Please come out. Me, Dez, and Trish really want to help you.

Austin: I'm sorry Ally. I just can't. *Finds the controller and goes back to his game.

Ally: Fine. You leave me no choice. *Goes into the tent and drags Austin out. He tries to fight back but is no match to her new found strength. He finally gives up and let's her take him out the room. He reluctantly follows her downstairs.

Ally: That's better. See you'll be fine. *Austin just sighs and slumps down on the couch with his arm crossed.

Trish: How did you get him out?

Ally: I had to drag him out of the tent.

Austin: You're stronger than you look.

Dez: Wow, impressive.

Ally: Just go home Austin. You're going to be ok.

Austin: If you say so. *Sadly walks out

*The next day early in the afternoon Ally is trying to convince Austin to have lunch with her

Ally: Austin come on I think you're taking this to far. *Looks behind the wall of the food court he's hiding behind

Ally: I know you're embarrassed and upset but this won't fix it. *He comes out wearing a disguise. He has an afro wig on with shades and is wearing a sweater vest.

Austin: I told you before if the scandalizer can't recognize me they can't ruin my life. Don't call me Austin. Call me Alister.

Ally: Why?

Austin: It sounds foreign.

Ally: Fine, come on.

*They eat lunch and go to Sonic Boom. Dez doesn't recognize Austin and welcomes him.

Dez: Hey Ally who's the new kid?

Ally: That's Alister. Don't worry he's not new. It's Austin in disguise.

Dez: Please Ally if that were really Austin I would know. Only Austin knows our special handshake. *He walks over to "Alister" and dares him to do. He does it exactly right.

Dez: You're right that is Austin. Why are you doing this dude?

Ally: He's worried the person creating the scandal will photograph him at any moment so he's wearing this disguise.

*Trish comes in and laughs at Austin's disguise.

Austin: Maybe this was a bad idea. This wig is itchy and I hate sweater vests.

Ally: Go change into normal clothes and relax.

Austin: Ok. I'll be right back. *Goes upstairs to change into backup clothes.


	29. Chapter 29

*Austin comes back down in normal clothes.

Ally: You can stay at my house. We'll get through this together

Austin: Ok, but you're going to suffer the same fate. I don't want you to go through that

Ally: I think I can manage. Just relax and go play video games with Dez in the basement. We'll all leave later tonight.

Austin: Ok, let's go Dez. *They go down to the basement

Trish: What are we going to do?

Ally: I don't know but we all need to stay positive for him. This is so stressful.

Trish: We just need to figure out who hates Austin. Maybe someone is jealous and wants to make him look bad

Ally: We should make a list of people we know who don't like Austin or anyone he doesn't like.

Trish: I can think of a few. Let's go to the Practice Rm and make a list on the whiteboard

*They go up to the Practice Rm

Ally: Ok, I'll write everyone we know that isn't our friend. You can start saying all the names of them

Trish: Ok. Here's the marker box. *Hands it to her. *Ally grabs a pink one

Trish: Ok, first is Tilly, Dallas, and Cassidy. Then Trent, Brooke, and Chuck

*Ally writes the names down

Ally: Great six suspects. This just got a whole lot harder.

Trish: It's a start. Let's start fresh first thing in the morning.

Ally: Good idea. *They leave out and go down to the basement

Ally: Guys it's time to go.

Austin: In a second Alls, we have to finish this level

Dez: We're about to beat the BOSS.

Trish: You're playing MarioWorld 7 and your enemy is an enormous evil ghost. It's not life or death

Austin: It is life or death. We used all our power ups

Dez: We're on our last life. We'll have to restart the whole level again if we die

Ally: It's going to rain tonight. You don't want a power outage to completely ruin the system

Trish: I got this. If you guys don't leave now I'm going to pour all the soda in this bottle right on the machine *Holds up Sprite bottle

*They boys worriedly look at her then at each other then at the game

Austin:(nervously) I-I suddenly have the urge to save this game and to resume play in the near future

Dez:(same tone) I-I was thinking the same thing. *They save the game and put the controllers up

Trish: Smart choice *Puts bottle down

Ally: Wow, that was fast

Trish: You got to know their weakness


	30. Chapter 30

*After Ally locks all the doors and turns on the night time servaliance system the teens go home

*Ally's cousins Shane and Dylan are in town. They're in Miami to get jobs for college credit since they're high school seniors *They walk in the door and see the boys watching TV.

Shane: Hey guys

Dylan: How was your day?

Austin: Terrible. My life is over *Runs upstairs

Shane: Ok...then

Dylan: What was that about?

Ally: There's a scandal going around about him. He's having a hard time dealing with it

Shane: Poor kid. He doesn't deserve that

Dylan: You just have to stay positive. Best wishes to him

Ally: Thanks guys *Goes upstairs

*She finds Austin in the bonus room staring at the blank TV screen

Ally: Austin you might want to turn on the tv so you can enjoy it.

Austin: What's the point? I'm just going to find a paparazzi story on yet another scandal. Every social media channel has probably published a PSA on the scandals ruining my life.

*Ally sits next to him on the couch and just rubs his back as he sighs and lays his head on her shoulder

Ally: I know it's hard and I wish I could stop this but until we find out who it is there's nothing we can do. Just stay positive. If there's any negative comments on the fan site we'll just ignore them.

Austin: I'll try harder to stay positive Alls. For your sanity and mine

Ally: You want to play a game?

Austin: That's a great idea

*Ally pulls out some board games and they look at the selection. *They decide to play Monopoly

Austin: I'm the car *Grabs the piece

Ally: How do you know I didn't want to be the car?

Austin: Do you want to be the car?

Ally:(laughing) I'm kidding Blondie. I know you're always the car and I'm the dog

Austin:(laughing) You're just full a jokes.

*After playing the game it's real late. They decide to sleep downstairs where it's cooler. Ally's cousins share the bonus room. Ally sleeps on the recliner and Austin takes the couch. During the middle of the night Austin hears something and quickly wakes up Ally

Ally:(moans) What? *barely awake

Austin: I heard something outside

Ally:(yawning) It's just the wind and the rain. Stop being paranoid and go to sleep

Austin: Ok, sorry for waking you up. *Laying back down

Ally:(mumbles) It's ok

*Austin smiles and goes back to sleep

*The next day Ally wakes up early to make breakfast. She gets help from Shane since Austin is still asleep. She goes to Austin and tries to wake him up but he refuses.

Austin:(groans) Five more minutes.

Ally:(in sing song voice) I made pancakes.

*Austin shoots straight with huge smile on his face

Austin: I'm up! *Runs to the kitchen and grabs a plate.

Shane: You were right Ally he LOVES pancakes. Maybe more than you. *Laughs at his joke

Ally:(smiles at her cousin's joke) Very funny. *Fixes her breakfast and eats on the couch.

Ally: What's your job?

Shane: Camp Counselor I've got to go. I don't want to be late. *Yells upstairs

Dylan! Come on dude we don't want be late.

Dylan:(yelling from upstairs) I'm coming. *Walks down and grabs his keys

Ally: Don't you guys want breakfast?

Shane: We have protein bars and will get something on the way there.

Ally: Have fun guys.

Dylan: Thanks cuz. Bye*Leaves out with Shane

*Austin and Ally spend most of the day watching TV and playing video games.


	31. Chapter 31

*Later in the day the teens go to the movies then early the next morning they go to the ice rink. Austin gets all his stress out by hitting the puck in the net. Ally watches from the bleachers. She's bundled up in Austin's sweatshirt along with a scarf, coat , gloves and blanket.

*Her phone rings and its Trish face timing her

Ally:(shivering) H-hi T-Trish.

Trish: Hey Ally. Why do you look like an eskimo?

Ally:(yawns and shivers) I-I'm at t-the ice rink. It's t-the one special p-place that makes him happy. It's where he can k-keep his sanity. I-It brings him back to his C-Colorado roots.

Trish: Why are you so tired?

Ally: We've been here since 5:00 this morning. We got up at 4:30 for an hour and a half drive. Any updates?

Trish: Not yet. You're doing a good thing. Try not to freeze up.

Ally: I-I'll t-try my best. Bye *Turns off face time

*Austin hits the puck in the net and the buzzer goes off

Austin: Goal! *Throws his arm up in victory as he skates past Ally

*In locker room

Austin: Did you see me Alls? Wasn't that great?

Ally: Yes, Blondie I saw you score that goal. You did great. *yawns and lays down on the bench

Austin: I'm sorry we had to get up so early Alls. It's just that if we came later in the day the older teens would've hogged the whole rink and you don't want upset a bunch of male teenagers with blades on the shoes and wooden sticks in their hands. Their huge like rabid beasts on ice

Ally: No that wouldn't be good.

Austin:(laughing) By the way you look like a frozen Allysicle. Your skin is so pale with your nose being so red you're a sweet sundae supreme.

*Ally just gives him a very serious blank look

Austin: No? Nothing? *Nervously laughs and rubs the back of his neck

Ally: Finish packing up please. I lost all feeling in my fingers and my legs are numb.

Austin: Ok, almost done. *Puts helmet in bag and zips it up. He looks to up to tell Ally he's ready but she's left her spot and is waiting by the exit door. He follows her out and puts his bag in his trunk while Ally waits in the passenger seat. *The sunrise is starting to brighten the sky. He gets in the car and turns on the heat. They get home by the time the sun has reached its peak in the sky. Ally grabs the blanket in the couch and stays wrapped in it for most of the morning.

Austin: How can you still be cold? We left the ice rink like three hours ago

Ally: I told you before I'm not used to cold environments like you are. You spent holidays in Colorado with your cousins. Your body has adapted to the cold tempuratures. I like the ongoing sunny days in Florida. That way I don't have to worry about getting frostbite and hyperthermia *Playfully glares at him

Austin: I'm sorry Alls. It's really important to me that you were able to tolerate being at the ice rink for so long.

Ally: No problem but you owe me a foot massage

Austin: Fair point

*Rubs her feet


	32. Chapter 32

*At Sonic Boom in Practice Rm in the afternoon

Ally: Tilly can be crossed off the list. Her family moved to Canada. Trent isn't the culprit either. He's still locked up in a mental institution from setting the store on fire. *Crosses names off list

Trish: That leaves four people left. It could be any of them. Or they could all be working together.

Austin: It's getting even more stressful. Now they could be each other alibis.

Dez: I'm sorry to make things worse pal but Pixel Palace revoked your membership.

Austin: What do you mean?

Dez: The manager doesn't want all these scandals to ruin his business so he asked me to tell you. He didn't have the heart to say to you personally because he knows how much you love coming to the store and your one of his most loyal customers

Austin: I've been saving up for that new Zaliens game and Xfinity console. It took me 2 whole months to save up to $95.00.

Dez: I'm sorry buddy. It's just until these scandals go away

Trish: We'll continue tommorow guys

Ally: Good idea. I don't think Austin is in the mood to be a detective *Looks at his face red from anger

*They all go home and hang out in the bonus room

*Ally has Austin do something to ease is anger. They use Legos to past the time

*She sits on the couch reading on her tablet as he sits on the floor making a pyramid

*Shane bursts in the room and frantically searches the room. His constant movement inadvertally knocks down Austin's Lego pyramid

*Dylan stands in the door way folding his arms

Dylan: What you did was just wrong?

Shane: I told you I was sorry

Ally: What happened that was so bad?

Dylan: We're short staffed at the Y because they're still looking for people to hire as counselors. Usually Shane and I re paired up with the older kids. Since the counselor who takes care of the younger kids was sick, Shane thought would be so generous and kind of him to volunteer me as a substitute.

Austin: What's wrong with that? It's your job

Dylan: I'm not good at handling the younger kids. Those little trolls are evil. When it's snack time to come up like a pack of wild animals grabbing what they get their claws on. When it's quiet time and they're supposed to do a calm activity like reading a book it's a total mad house. They're on the tables and throwing toys everywhere. Two boys tied me up in a chair playing Cowboys and Indians.

Shane: I'm really am sorry. My shift was full. There was already another counselor with me. All the others were doing lifeguard duty and soccer coach. You were the only one who didn't have a shift yet so I thought I was doing you a favor. Now please give me back my charger

Dylan: No.

Shane: Do it now! *Chases after him

Dylan: You're going to have to catch me if you ever want to see it again *Runs down the hall

*Ally just sighs and leaves the room closing the door

*Austin cringes as he listens to the boys cringe in pain hinting that Ally has them by the ears making them submit

*From behind the door

Ally: Stop fighting and get along like two civil human beings!

*The boys cooroperate and apologize to each other. Shane gets his charger back. Dylan goes in the guest room and Shane goes downstairs

*Ally returns to the bonus room quite satisfied. Austin just sits there shocked

Austin: Remind to never get fight with Dez like that when we're their age please. I don't want you to drag my ear. I hate it when I you do it

Ally: Hopefully you and Dez won't have to go through the same thing my cousins just did. You have time to learn from your mistakes and make the right decisions

Austin: I'll defiantly make sure that happens

Ally: Do you want help rebuilding the pyramid?

Austin: Sure


	33. Chapter 33

*After they're done with the Legos they go downstairs to eat dinner.

Mr. Dawson: I know you've been going through a tough time Austin so I got you something to keep your stress down. *Hands him item

Austin:(confused) Thanks for the plush miniature Earth?

Ally:(laughing) Blondie, it's a stress ball. You squeeze it when you're mad or upset about anything. It's theraputic. Try it

*Austin squeezes it and smiles

Austin: That helps a lot and I'm not even mad about anything. Thanks Mr. D.

Mr. Dawson: You're welcome. I also bought you guys some puzzles and something to challenge your minds. *Puts box on table. *Ally pulls out a medium sized plastic ball with twists and turns in with a marble in the center

Ally: I've always wanted a perplex ball. Thanks Dad

*Austin takes out a hand held game

Austin: Ohh a Bop It! These are so much fun. Rydel has one but she doesn't trust me or her brothers with it

Mr. Dawson: Why not?

Austin: She thinks we're going to fight over it and break it. Especially Ratliff. He's always trying to take her things and she gets so annoyed by that

Ally:(laughs) I don't blame her. You guys can be pretty destructive sometimes

*Austin playfully nudges her and keeps searching the box

Austin: A multiple colored cube. How is that fun?

Ally: It's a Rubisks cube. You're supposed to match all the sides with the colors.

Austin: Wow, that looks complicated

Ally: It can be hard at first but it takes practice. Someone once did it blindfolded timed.

Austin: That I got to see

Mr. Dawson: Sounds like you guys are going to have a lot of fun

Ally: We sure are. I can't wait to use these. *Puts items back in box and leaves on the stairs until they're done eating dinner which is hot dogs

*After they're done Austin offers to do the dishes but Ally insists that he goes upstairs while she does it. She finally persuades him after letting him clear the table


	34. Chapter 34

*Ally comes upstairs and hears Austin grunting in frustration. She walks in and sees him sitting on the bed trying figure out the Rubisks cube

Ally: You're having a hard time aren't you?

Austin:(irritated) Yes. This thing is impossible. *Sighs and falls back on the bed

*Ally laughs and takes the cube.

Ally: You have to know the different formulas to solve it. My cousin Vanessa is a master at this. She's highest rank in her school for the competitions held there. She's the first junior and female to get first place.

Austin: Cool

Ally: She told me you have to line all the colors on one slide using an idivdual row then it's much easier from there. *Twists and turns it until it's solved. Austin stands there surprised and happy. She hands it to him

Austin: You're a natural *Looks it over

Ally: You think that one's tough you should try the 25 piece one.

*Austin stands there with his mouth wide open

Austin: There's one harder than the 9 piece one?

Ally: Yep, that one will really make you think

Austin: If I was trapped in a room and my only way to freedom was to solve the 25 piece one it would drive me crazy. *plops down in beanbag

*Ally just laughs at how overdramatic he is

Ally: I'll show you that video now. *As they watch Ally laughs at Austin's face as his eyes grow large in surprise and amazement

*After the video the teens try out the other items in the box and go to bed when it gets dark outside


	35. Chapter 35

*The next day Austin sees Dallas at the park running on the track. To avoid being recognized Austin wears some shades and has his hood on. Lucky for him the park is empty and it's only him and Dallas.

*He sits at the pinic bench where Dallas is resting at

Austin:(whispers) Psst. Dallas

Dallas:(confused) Yes? *Doesn't know it's Austin

Austin: What do you know about the Austin Moon scandals?

Dallas: It's ruining his life.

Austin: Are you the cause of any of this?

Dallas: No, I'm totally against it

Austin: How do I know you're not lying?

Dallas: I go to school with him and I promised never to come in contact with his girlfriend again.

Austin: Alright I believe you. *Takes his hood off

Dallas:(surprised) A-Austin?

Austin: Yeah, it's me

Dallas: Why were you in disquise?

Austin: I wanted to see if you going to lie or not and I totally believe you.

Dallas: I'm really sorry you're going through this tough time.

Austin: Thanks that means a lot

*Dallas leaves to run around the track again and Austin goes to Sonic Boom

Austin: You can scratch Dallas off the list Alls. He's innocent.

Ally: How do you know? You can't stand him

Austin: I saw him at the park and kind of did an interview to get answers from him. He didn't even know it was me because I had shades and my hood on. I revealed myself to him when he admitted he didn't do it. He was completely against it. He wished me the best and went back to his jogging. You're not mad are you?

Ally: No, I just wish you told me before you did it. Glad you found out. I was hoping it wasn't him. I'm happy he wants all the scandals to go away.

*Scratches name off list


	36. Chapter 36

Trish: That leaves Brooke, Cassidy and Chuck

Austin: This just got a whole lot scarier. Brooke and Cassidy are insane and obsessed with me and Chuck is Dez's frenemy.

Ally: I'm hoping out of all three Chuck isn't the one but he is a computer whiz.

Austin: We're in luck. He doesn't even know Brooke and Cassidy. They wouldn't even want to be near him. There's no possible way they would all team up even if they are evil

*Later that day Ally is with her cousin Dylan. Brooke sees her with him and gets an evil thought. She takes pictures of them hugging and smiling at each other.

*At Sonic Boom

*Austin and Ally are playing fuse ball. Brooke comes in.

Austin: What are you doing here?

Ally: I told you you're not allowed here Brooke leave now.

Brooke: Oh shut up you little twit. I'm not here to buy anything. I'm here to expose you as a cheater.

Ally: What are you talking about?

Brooke: Your new boyfriend?

Austin: What new boyfriend?

Brooke: The one I saw that dirty scum bag with in the mall courtyard. They were hugging and smiling and laughing. Face it Austin. She's moved on and you're all alone. I'm available. So you want to go out?

Austin: Uh no way. Ally isn't a cheater. You just want to break us up. Stop lying and get out.

Brooke: If I'm not lying then explain these pictures. *Gives him the pictures she took

Ally: You were spying on me? What is wrong with you?

Brooke: Go ahead and admit you were with another boy.

Ally: Fine, I was with another boy.

Brooke: She admits it! Aren't you mad Austin?

Austin: No

Brooke: Why not?

Ally: I'll tell you why. The boy I was with is my cousin Dylan. Austin knows him already.

Brooke: Oh well. Is he available?

Ally: No! He has a girlfriend. Now get out and never come back. *Brooke leaves

Austin: Wow, what a troublemaker.

Ally: I know. She's really trying everything to break us up.

Austin: Could she be the one?

Ally: I already asked Evan. She's still grounded from using any electonics. They were taken away from her. She's not even supposed to be out of the house unless she's doing something educational at the library and reading isn't her favorite subject. The library is no where near the mall. So she obviously snuck out of the house

Austin: She just keeps causing trouble for herself

Ally: I don't think she'll ever learn her lesson

Austin: Just out of curiosity why were out with Dylan?

Ally: He joined me at my cloud watching club Mr. Nosy pants. Would you like to know how it went?

Austin: I'm good *Puts hands up in surrender

Ally: That's what I thought


	37. Chapter 37

*Later that night Austin gets a text from Dez that Chuck didn't do it because he's sick with the flu. Ally is emailed by Trish that Cassidy is on at a wedding for aunt in Tennessee

*In bonus room

Austin: All the suspects are innocent. That's great but now we have no clue who's behind this

Ally: I know but I'm positive we'll find out who it is

*Austin looks her with the saddest face she's ever seen

Austin: What if we never find out who it is? Our lives will never be the same *Starts to cry and Ally pulls him into a hug

Ally: It's so hard to see you like this. I wish I could make it go away. If I had one wish I would use it on you so you wouldn't have suffer anymore

Austin: That's the most selfless thing I've ever heard. You're truly the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you so much for being part of my life Alls.

Ally: Thank you for being part of mine

*They both go to bed hoping the next day will bring some luck with the scandal mystery


	38. Chapter 38

*The next day at Sonic Boom Austin goes to the basement and stays in there most of the day. He has his hood on and doesn't talk to anyone. Even Dez just leaves him by himself knowing it's the best.

*In Practice Rm

Ally: We have got to find out who this is. This scandal is going to drive Austin mad. He was crying last night. I think he gave up all hope. I'm trying to stay strong for him.

Trish: I know Ally. You're being such a good sport. You're doing a fantastic job. You're the only one that can help Austin keep his sanity through all this.

Dez: I hate seeing him like this. I want my best friend back. I don't want him to live fear with every social media outlet looking for the next scandal.

Ally: You guys are great friends. Thanks for keeping your sanity through all this because I can barely keep mine.

Trish: Hang in there Ally. You can do it. I believe in you.

Dez: Me too

Ally: Thanks guys. We should try to figure this out now. Who else do we know that doesn't like Austin.

Trish: Kira is one person but she's our friend. I'm just listing her as a suspect. She and Austin have a great relationship.

Dez: She's way too nice to be the cause of all this

Ally: Her Dad isn't. He hates Austin. Ever since the he emailed him that having a girlfriend is bad for his career. He dropped him from the label. Maybe he's trying to get revenge

Trish: That sounds about right

Dez: We just have to know for sure


	39. Chapter 39

Ch. 39

Ally: How? He's not going to just admit to it.

Trish: We have to think of something

Dez: Can we sue him?

Ally: Not without probable cause. We need all the evidence we can get.

Trish: This is too stressful to think about. We should do something to get our minds off it.

Dez: We can have a jam session. Those always make people happy.

*Suddenly they hear a loud commotion outside. They look downstairs. and see several news reporters surrounded the front doors

Ally: They're never going to leave without talking to Austin. Dad, the paparazzi won't leave us alone!

Mr. Dawson: I'll take care of it sweetie *Walks out of his office and goes downstairs. After picking up the phone the crowd immediately clears out

*Austin comes up after hearing all the commotion

Austin: What did you do Mr. D?

Mr. Dawson: Used their weakness against them. By threatening to call the authorities they knew they were defeated so they left.

Austin: Thanks a lot. You rock Mr. D.

Mr. Dawson: Thanks Austin

Ally: You don't think they'll come back do you?

Mr. Dawson: I doubt it. I'll make sure any social media outlet that is on my premises knows their in violation and are basically loitering. So they'll have no choice but to leave.

Trish: That's great

Dez: Fantastic

Ally: Austin we have an idea on who's behind these scandals but I think we should discuss this downstairs

Austin: Ok

*In basement

Ally: We think the culprit is Jimmy Starr. He's probably upset that most of his money was spent making your career and now that you're no longer signed he's losing a lot of money

Austin: That's not my fault he's a greedy selfish jerk *squeezes stress ball

Trish: You're right it's not. He needs to be brought to justice

Dez: We just don't know how

Austin: Tomorrow we're going to pay a visit to Starr Records and end this once and for all


	40. Chapter 40

*The next day the teens go to Starr Records. They wait in Jimmy Starr's office. He comes out and greets them

Jimmy Starr:(in a non welcoming way) What a surprise to see my old friends.

Austin: Are you aware of these scandals about me? We are no longer friends

Jimmy Starr: Why do you ask such a thing? I thought you were here to beg for your job back.

Austin: I wouldn't beg sir. I'm not that kind of person. Now please answer the question.

Jimmy Starr: Yes, I'm well aware of the scandals

Trish: Are you concerned on how they're affecting Austin's reputation?

Dez: Do you have any idea on who started them?

Ally: Were you involved in any way?

Jimmy Starr: Why are you kids interrogating me?

Austin: We know you are mad at me for choosing Ally over my career. We know it's ruining your business because I was your main profit and since you lost me you plotted your revenge by making my life miserable as possible

Jimmy Starr: You got exactly what you deserved. I had drones following you and giving me good pics to use against you. That's what happens when you make a horrible decision. Love is nothing compared to fame and fortune. You threw away a great life.

Austin: No I didn't. You're dead wrong. I made the right choice. I've known Ally before I even met you and falling in love with her was the best thing that ever happened to me. So instead of using teen clients for money and image you should focus on what's really important. Their happiness. Me having a girlfriend will make my career ten times better than you ever will but you're too blinded by greed to see that


	41. Chapter 41

*Dez, Trish, and Ally are taken back by how Austin stood up to Jimmy.

Jimmy Starr: It takes a strong man to stand up for what he believes in but if you want to me to end the scandals you're out of luck. Not one media outlet knows who's behind these scandals and they never will now get out of my office before I have security throw you out!

Austin: Sure we'll leave but I think you may want to talk to paparazzi outside about your big announcement.

Jimmy Starr: What are you talking about?

Dez: We just recorded everything you said.

Trish: You just admitted to the whole world your evil plan

Ally: You've made a couple thousand teenage girls very angry

*The door bursts open with with flashing cameras and reporters asking many questions at once

*Outside of the studio

Austin: That was awesome.

Ally: You're finally free from all this chaos

Trish: We can go back to our lives now

Dez: No more depression

*Group hug

*At Ally's house

*They're watching Jimmy Starr at a press conference publicly apologizing


	42. Chapter 42

**Into The Storm**

A huge severe tornado hits Miami. It tears Marino High apart as the students and staff scatter to safety. After it all ends Ally gets hurt during the clean up and after she recovers Austin is still traumatized by all the chaos. Ally, Trish and Dez do everything they can to help him recover and but it's going be difficult


	43. Chapter 43

*A huge thunderstorm has swept over Miami for days. The friends are in school and their day is going to go from bad to life changing.

*In gym class

*Its free play and students are doing various activities. Austin and Ally are playing basketball. Austin is dribbling the ball as Ally ties her shoes.

Austin: Do you think it'll ever stop raining?

Ally: It'll stop eventually. It can't rain forever.

You ready to play?

Austin: Yeah let's go. *Dribbles ball and runs toward net. Ally dashes by and takes the ball and throws it in the hoop. *Austin stands surprised

Ally: What?

Austin: You got game.

Ally: Yeah, just because I'm not sporty person doesn't mean I don't know anything about sports.

Austin: Let's see how much you know. Show your skills.

*They play and Ally uses different basketball moves to get the ball and shoot it in the hoop.

*They finish with Ally one point over Austin

*Austin bends down with hands on both knees panting heavily. He's covered in sweat. His hair is drenched

*Ally comes over with a water bottle and one for herself. She hands him his and they sit on the bleachers

Austin: You're faster than you look. Way more competitive than I thought. That was awesome. *Gulps down water

Ally: Thanks maybe I can give you some pointers.

Austin: Very funny. I'll be sure to ask for practice drills for the next game the team has.


	44. Chapter 44

*The bell rings and everyone goes to the locker room

*After gym class is lunch

*As they walk down the lunch line the weather outside gets worse. The school shakes as thunder boom outside

*The lights start to flicker and then go completely out. *Austin hears a crash followed by groans. *The generator lights turn on and Austin sees Ally and another student have bumped into each other

Austin: Are you guys ok?

Ally: Yeah, how about you Corey?

Corey: I'm ok. It's really pouring outside. I think we're in some severe weather now

*Austin helps them up then a loud alarm goes off. Everyone panics

*The teachers in the cafeteria try cal down the frantic students

Ms. Miller: Everyone stay calm. We need to exit the room in single file line. The alarm is for severe weather. It's a tornado drill we need to go to the hallways and bend down like we practiced

*Everyone exits the room. Suddenly windows start to break and some of the ceiling crumbles. Students and teachers try to avoid the falling debris. *An extremely strong wind pulls apart the walls and objects fly everywhere. All the students get down against the lockers and cover themselves. Austin shields Ally best he can while trying to protect himself in the process. Rain pours in panicking everyone. In all the chaos, Ally gets separated from Austin. All the students are put on buses to travel somewhere safer. Ally is on a different bus than Austin. She's paired with Corey and she tries to help him stay calm.


	45. Chapter 45

Austin: I can't believe I got separated from Ally. She must terrified. *Puts head in lap.

Dez: It's ok Austin. She's on another bus. She's safe. That's all that matters. You'll see her again when we get to the storm shelter.

Austin: I know but I can't help but worry.

*The bus Ally is on gets into some trouble when flying objects hit the sides. The strong wind violently shakes the bus. The driver has trouble navigating through the tough terrain.

*It suddenly swerves out of control. It comes to stop with a hard slam forward. Everyone onboard is dizzy and startled but otherwise unharmed

*The driver continues to drive to the shelter and safely arrives. Heavy fog and rain make it impossible to see.

*Everyone gets out and tries to navigate their way to the front door. *Austin is already there with group he was riding with. He watches the window non stop hoping to see Ally. Once he hears the other bus has arrived he's happy and watches the door to see them walk in. All the students walk in. Austin instinctively runs to Ally and hugs her.

Ally:(muffled) Hello Austin. You can let go now.

*Austin releases his grip and apologetically smiles at her. *She just rolls her eyes and laughs

Austin: Sorry about that Alls. I'm just glad you're safe.

Corey: She's really great at calming me down. I was really scared when the bus almost tipped over.

Austin: You guys almost got in an accident?!

Ally: Yeah, the wind is so strong out there. Objects were flying everywhere. I'm glad we made it here in one piece.

Austin: Me too.


	46. Chapter 46

*Later that day everyone is passing the time doing their own activities. *Austin and Ally play Jenga. Austin is concentrating hard on taking a block out of a risky area. Just as he pulls the last of it out he sneezes knocking the whole tower down. Ally laughs at his disappointed face. He's not really upset but pretends to be because it's funny.

Austin: I lost that game. *Tosses block on the table

Ally: It was fun while it lasted. After we clean this up we can play something else. *They hear rattling and the building shakes slightly. The lights flicker a little then everything resumes as it is.

Austin: What was that?

Ally: The storm is calming down but it's not done yet. It has to finish its course. The worst is yet to come.

Austin:(worried) T-there's m-more?!

Ally: Yeah, but we're safe. Don't worry.

*Soon it's nighttime and nothing but rain is outside. It seems like an average storm but it'll soon get worse.

Trish: Hey, Ally there's pizza in the cafeteria. Where's Austin?

Ally: Over there rocking in the corner. *Points to the paranoid teen in the fetal position clutching his knees close to his chest. Fear struck in face.

Dez: What's wrong with him?

Ally: He's freaking out because it hasn't stopped raining for hours and freaks out every time he hears thunder

Trish: Poor kid is traumatized. We need to help him feel better.

*They walk over to Austin

*Ally sits next to him

Ally: You need to relax. Nothing is going to happen. We're safe. Eat some pizza. It's being served in the kitchen.

Austin: No, way. I'm not leaving. I'm too scared to leave.

Dez: Dude, you really need to chill. You're fine.

Trish: I know you're scared we all are. It's hard to process what's going but you need to understand that we're here for you.

Austin: I'm sorry guys I just can't. You're all so brave and I'm a wimp. *Turns to face the wall and put a blanket on his head.

*Ally sighs and gets up. Trish and Dez follow her. *They get their pizza. Ally brings Austin a plate and then goes to the seating area to eat.

*After a while they watch a movie. *Austin can the movie from where the other three are sitting on the couch.

Ally: I can't believe they have Austin's favorite movie. He'll be excited to watch it

Trish: Yeah, it's so cool.

Dez: Nothing goes better with a movie than popcorn and the people you care about.

*They all look at Austin who hasn't moved.

*They try something else

*The aroma of popcorn turns him around and he slowly follows the scent to the couch

Ally: Glad you came to join us.

Austin: I can't pass up on watching Wreck it Ralph with the people I love.

Ally: That's great. *Austin sits on the couch and enjoys the movie.

*During the night the storm gets rough and the building rumbles. Austin does his best to ignore it and has a peaceful night.


	47. Chapter 47

*In the morning it's sunny. Everyone leaves the building and sees the debris. Broken trees everywhere, shattered glass and wood. *The students are taken home. The next day a huge clean up is in progress.

Austin: We have to be careful there's a lot things out here that can poke and prod us.

Ally: I know. Let's start here. *They start to put some broken items in the garbage bag. As Austin continues to look for thing to throw away Ally searches another pile. She rummages through the garbage. As she walks back to Austin she slips on the soft dirt and falls down the small incline. A giant piece of wood rolls the hill and slams onto her leg. Austin hears her cries of pain. He rushes down to her. A few of the volunteers climb down to help.

Austin: It's ok Alls. We're going to help you.

Ally:(strains) I think my leg is broken. *Austin struggles to move the wood off her leg. The volunteers that climbed down assist him and its successful removed.

Austin: That should be better. Help is coming. *Rubs her head. She weakly smiles at him and starts to faze out.

Austin: No, Ally! Stay awake please. I know you're in pain but you have to stay conscious. Lets talk about something. Anything you want.

Ally:(quietly) I'm sorry.

Austin: Sorry about what?

Ally: For causing all this. Now the clean up is stalled all because I didn't stay near you. I walked further off and now my leg is broken. It's my fault.

Austin: No, it's not your fault. It was an accident. Let's talk about something else.

*Sees her eyes are closed.

Austin: Ally? Can you hear me? *Lights taps her arm. She's unresponsive.

*Just as Austin starts to panic the EMT team arrives and takes Ally to the hospital.

*Austin protectively watches Ally as she lays in the hospital bed. The doctors explains to Austin that she passed out from the pain and should wake up soon. After he leaves the room Ally is conscious again.

Ally:(weakly) Wh-at h-happened? Where am I?

Austin: In the hospital. You had an accident while cleaning up the damage the storm caused.

Ally: What kind of accident?

Austin: A broken leg.

Ally:(panicky) What?! *Sits up quickly but groans in pain

Austin: Please relax, it's ok. You don't need stress. It'll only make it worse.

Ally: I'm sorry, I just can't believe this happened. Now I can't help with the clean up.

Austin: You need to heal don't worry about the clean up. There's plenty of volunteers.


	48. Chapter 48

*The next day Ally is resting in the bonus room of her house with her leg propped up on a pillow. She's watching The Lion King on her iPad. *When the movie is over she falls asleep. Austin walks in and smiles. He quietly sits in a bean bag and plays on his phone. *An hour later Ally wakes up and sees Austin asleep in the bean bag. She smiles and throws a pillow at him. He sits up alerted and falls off his seat. Ally bursts out laughing.

Austin: Glad you're feeling better. *Gets back up in his seat.

Ally: I thought you were helping with the clean up.

Austin: It wouldn't be the same without you besides there's plenty of people helping. I just want to help you feel better.

Ally: Thanks, but I'm pretty much on bed rest for at least a week. There's nothing much I can do. I don't want to keep you cooped up in the house all day. Go have some fun. I'll be ok.

Austin: Anytime with you Alls is fun for me. I know it's hard for you to be stuck in the house. You must be really bored.

Ally: I am. I can't do anything. This is torture. At least you have the pleasure of mobility.

Austin: You really don't deserve this. I'm going to help you anyway I can.

Ally: Good luck. *Sighs, sits back and puts pillow on her face.

Austin: Cheer up Alls. Let's play a game. We can play any game you want.

Ally: Honestly I don't feel like doing anything.

Austin: I really am sorry. I think I'm making you feel worse. I'll leave. *Gets up

Ally: Wait Austin, it's not your fault. I'm just frustrated. I'm sorry.

Austin: It's ok Alls. I know you're going through a tough time. I just want to help.

Ally: You already are. Just you being here is helping me feel better. You really care. I appreciate that so much. Thank you.

Austin: Anything for you Ally Bear. You want to watch a movie?

Ally: Sure, you pick. I'm a little tired.

*Austin looks at the movie channel and chooses a Zaliens movie. He makes popcorn and shares some with Ally.

*When the movie is over, Austin switches back to the channel menu for the movies.

Austin: Ally it's your turn. Alls? *Turns around and she's asleep. He smiles and turns back to the TV and watches SpongeBob.


	49. Chapter 49

*Over the next few days Ally's leg slowly heals. By end of the next week it's completely healed and she's happy to be out of the house. *Austin's cousins visit and Rydel and Ratliff's birthday is coming up but they both want different things for the party and can't come up with a compromise.

*At Austin's house, he opens the door to greet his cousins

Austin: Hey guys I'm so happy you're visiting

Riker: Always fun to see you little cuz. *Fists bumps him

Rocky: Hey buddy. *Does special handshake

Ratliff and Rydel come in arguing and don't greet Austin

Austin: Its nice to see you guys too.

Rocky: Don't mind them. They've been arguing a lot lately

Riker: They've been doing that the entire car ride. It's driving me crazy

Austin: What's the problem?

Riker and Rocky: Their birthday

Austin: Oh boy.

Uncle Mark: Can guys stop arguing and acknowledge your cousin?

Rydel: Sorry daddy. Hey Austin

Ratliff: Good to see you bro

Austin: I'm happy to see you guys too. Why are you guys arguing over your birthday?

Rydel: Because Ell wants this crazy skateboard theme with fire works and video games and loud music

Ratliff: Delly wants this super girly theme with rainbows, unicorns and dresses

Rydel: At least mine is sophisticated and mature!

Ratliff: At least mine won't cause people to die of boredom!

Riker: Please stop you're giving me a headache *Rubs his head and walks to the kitchen to get Advil

Rocky: This is going to be a long miserable week if you guys keep arguing

Austin: Maybe you guys can agree on something simple like the cake flavor. What do you want?

Rydel: Double chocolate fudge

Ratliff: Red velvet with vanilla filling

Austin: Ok...what about snacks

Rydel: Cupcakes

Ratliff: Ice Cream

Austin: This just got way harder than I thought. I'm going to need some help *Pulls out phone


	50. Chapter 50

*He calls Ally and she's there in a snap of a finger.

Ally: You think I can consult teenage twins about their birthday?

Austin: Yes

Ally: I'm not a counselor, I don't know what to do.

Austin: You've solved many arguments before with Trish and Dez

Ally: Those are silly pointless arguments Blondie.

Austin: Please Alls, Riker is going crazy with all their arguing.

Ally: I'll try my best but you're helping me. They're your cousins. You know them better than I do.

Austin: Fair point, I'll help you.

*They walk into the living room

Rydel: Hey Ally *Hugs her

Rocky and Riker: Hi Ally *Waving from the kitchen

Ratliff: Hello Ally. *Turns to Austin

This is what you call help? Your girlfriend is going to fix this?

Austin: She's going to try her best so stop complaining. *Crosses his arms at him

Ratliff: Fine *Sits back on couch

Ally: I really want to help you guys but only if you cooperate and listen to me

Rydel: I will, I don't know about the boy *Glares at him and he sticks his tongue out at her

Ratliff: I respect you Ally. You're my friend and I know if I don't go along with this Austin will kill me.

Ally: Thank you and I hope I can satisfy you both. We can go upstairs and start a plan

*In bonus room

Ally: Ok, I'm going to make a chart of what you guys want for the party. I'll start with you Rydel.

Ratliff: Why does she go first?

Ally: Ladies choice. It's a rule

Ratliff: No it's not.

Rydel: You're just jealous she likes me more.

Ally: Guys please stop.

Rydel: Sorry Ally

Ratliff: I'm sorry too

Ally: Thank you. Now Rydel what's your choice of the party?

Rydel: I want the theme to be Hello Kitty. With double fudge chocolate cake with cupcakes as treats and everyone can dress up as their favorite Disney princess and in the goody bags would be keychain unicorns on rainbow clouds

Ally: That sounds awesome *Writes it down

Ratliff: Oh yuck!

Ally: Chill out. It's your turn now. What do you want?

Ratliff: I want the party to be glow in the dark. With strobe lights, rock and roll music and skateboarding. There would be laser tag and nerf gun battles and the cake would be red velvet with vanilla filling. Everyone would go home with life size alien models.

Ally: That sounds like a blast. *Writes it down

Ratliff: Which one would you choose? Just be honest.

Ally: Well, they're both great and sound like a lot of fun. I don't want to choose one over the other. It wouldn't be fair but if I could honestly choose it would be Rydel's party.

Ratliff: That's not right! You're the worst party planner ever!

Ally:(tearing up) I was just trying to help.

Ratliff: We don't need your help! You're officially uninvited.

Rydel: Stop yelling at her you jerk. *Comforts Ally

*Austin comes in and sees Ally crying

Austin: What happened?

Rydel: Ask the jerk on the bed. He's the reason Ally is upset

Austin:(angry) What did you do to her?

Ratliff: I spoke the truth. Calling her in was a huge mistake.

*This sets Austin off and he tackles his cousin to the ground. They go back and forth shouting and grunting. *Rocky and Riker come running in and try to separate the two. Their dad comes in hearing all the chaos

Uncle Mark: What is going on here?!

Riker: I don't know. We just came in here after hearing shouting

Rocky: It's really difficult separating them because they keep trying to head lock each other

*Their dad helps them and leads all the teens downstairs and sits the two boys on the couch. He puts three pillows in the middle to keep them separated. Everyone gets their own seat.

Uncle Mark: Can someone please explain why Austin and Ellington are try to kill each other and why Ally is crying?

Riker: I have no idea

Rocky: We were just there to separate them. I'm guessing Ratliff did said something to make Ally cry and that made Austin attack him

Rydel: You're right. He went all off on Ally yelling at her. Austin wasn't there. He doesn't know what he said.

Ally: I don't think it would be wise to repeat what he said while they're still mad at each other

Rydel: Can I stay at Ally's house Dad?

Uncle Mark: Sure. I think you should go to Austin.

Austin: Fine with me. *Goes upstairs to get his bag.

*His uncle watches the three walk across the street


	51. Chapter 51

*In bonus room

Austin: I can't believe that jerk made you cry. He's so going to pay. *Walks back and forth in an angry rage

Ally: Calm down Austin. I'm ok now. Where's your stress ball?

Austin: In my pocket

Ally: Well put it in your hand, count to ten and take slow deep breaths

*Austin does what he's told and he's calm

Rydel: Better?

Austin: Yeah *Falls back on the bed and does the technique again before sitting back up. He scoots all the way to the head board and sits Indian style.

Austin: I won't be able to sleep tonight until I know what happened. I promise I'll stay calm and if I have an outburst you guys can kick me out and tell me in the morning. I'm sleeping in the guest room anyway

Ally: Ok, we'll tell you.

Rydel: Ally was writing down our ideas for the party then Ratliff asked the stupid question of which idea she liked better.

Ally: I told him I didn't want to pick between the ideas because I liked them both. He told me to he honest so I choose Rydel's idea

Rydel: Then he got all mad blew his top like a volcano and started yelling at her

Ally: He called me the worst party planner ever and that I'm univited

Rydel: I bet he's still mad that you called her over to help

Ally: I told you I wasn't qualified to do this. You told me you would help and you never even came up until something bad happened

Austin: This is all my fault. I'm sorry guys. You don't deserve this at all. You're my two favorite girls I don't want to ever make you guys upset

Ally: It's ok Austin. You're always care about the ones you love

Rydel: You're a great guy with heart full of gold

Austin: Thanks guys

Ally: It's getting late. Goodnight Blondie

Austin: Goodnight Alls and Delly *Leaves the room


	52. Chapter 52

*The next morning Ally and Rydel get up and see if Austin is awake and just and they assumed he's still asleep. He's halfway on the bed all hunched over and snoring.

*The girls go the end of the bed and tickle his feet until he's falls off the bed and ends up rolled up in the blanket. The girls burst out laughing

Austin: You guys really know how to give someone the royal wake up call

Ally: It was worth it you were in the most awkward position

Rydel: Being halfway off the bed must be a new trend

*They laugh as he playfully glares at them and they all go downstairs to eat breakfast

*At Austin's house

*Ratliff comes downstairs

Ratliff: Goodmorning Riker and Rocky

Rocky: Hey bro

*Riker just glares at him and continues to eat his cereal

Ratliff: Dude why are you giving me the silent treatment? I told you I was sorry

*Riker just gets up and sits in the living room

Rocky: You know how sensitive he is about Rydel. He's just being a protective older brother. He'll get into over it eventually

Ratliff: You seem pretty calm about this. Aren't you mad?

Rocky: Not as mad as Riker but I've forgiven you. You're my best bud. No matter what *Does handshake

*Austin walks in with the girls and all the teens stare at each other in akaward silence


	53. Chapter 53

*Ally is the first to break the silence.

Ally: Good morning guys. Beautiful day isn't it?

Riker: Hi guys. Yes it is a lovely day

Rocky: Are you feeling better girls?

Rydel: Yeah

Ally: Yes

Ratliff: Is Austin still mad at me?

Rydel: I don't know

Ally: Are you Blondie?

Austin: I'm not talking to that jerk? *Frowns and crosses his arms

Ratliff: You're giving me the silent treatment too. You and Riker both hate me. I guess I should've expected that

Rocky: They don't hate you.

Rydel: We should fix this whole mess or the rest of week will be ruined

Ally: Good idea

*They all sit in the living room. Riker and Austin sit on the couch. Rocky sits on the other couch with Ratliff and Rydel and Ally share the ottoman.

Ratliff: I'm really sorry Riker, Austin, Rydel, Rocky, and Ally. I didn't mean what I said

Ally: It really hurts most when you told me you respect me and then you do the complete opposite. You uninvited me to a party that doesn't even exist yet.

Ratliff: I know and shouldn't of gotten mad and yelled at you. Please forgive me

Ally: I do

Rydel: Me too

Rocky: Riker and Austin please forgive him

Riker: Fine

Austin: You better control your temper

Ratliff: I will

Austin: Good

Rydel: I'm so glad that's over

Ally: Me too and I still want to help you guys

Ratliff: After what I did you still want to help?

Ally: Yeah, you're still my friends and want you guys to have a great birthday

Ratliff: Wow, thank you

Ally: You're welcome. I'll start with an easy topic. What do you want to eat as a meal at the party?

Rydel and Ratliff: Pizza

Austin: Yes! Finally they agreed on something

Riker: Until the toppings are chosen

Ally: What would you like for your toppings?

Rydel: Cheese

Ratliff: Pineapple

Austin: Oh boy

Ally: That's ok. We can work around that. One half can be cheese the other can be pineapple

Austin: We're making progress. It's slow start but at least it's going well. You're doing great Alls

Ally: Thank you


	54. Chapter 54

Ally: Maybe we can combine the themes into something you both like

Austin: That's a great idea

Ally: You two should do something that focuses on trust. Teamwork is the key and will strengthen your relationship. We can go indoor rock climbing

Rocky: That sounds like fun

Ally: One of my Dad's old classmates from college work at the X-Treme Rock climbing center here in Miami. He's more of a family friend. He'll be more than happy to help us out

Riker: I think that's exactly what these two need

*At the X-Treme Rock climbing center. Mr. Dawson's college classmate comes over to greet them

Ally: Hey Marty

Marty: Hi Ally, it's so nice to see you. How's it going Austin?

Austin: Everything's great sir. These are my cousins. Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ratliff. He's real name is Ellington but we usually stick to his middle name. He and Rydel are fraternal twins

Marty: It's a pleasure to you all. What can I do for you today?

Ally: They're birthday is coming up but they can't really agree on anything. So I wanted to help them out by bringing here where they can improve their trust in one another.

Marty: You certainly came to the right place. Are all of you rock climbing or just the twins?

Austin: Rydel and Ratliff first then the rest of us may join.

Marty: No problem. I'll get your gear. You can wait in the colored tiled room to watch a tutorial

*All the teens go in the room and watch the video then are called in the main room for their session


	55. Chapter 55

Marty: I want Rydel and Ratliff to be challenged so I think it would be really fun climb the rock wall blindfolded

Ratliff: I'm doomed.

Rydel: Quit whining you big baby the wall is even that big. It's only 41 feet

Ratliff: That's really tall.

Rydel: Are you scared?

Ratliff: No

Rydel: Great, you're going first. *Hands him harness and helmet. He gives her an annoyed look as he takes the gear


	56. Chapter 56

Marty: Ok, Ratliff you're going to let Rydel guide you up the wall. She'll securely hold the rope as you navigate your way up. You have to listen to her directions.

Ratliff: What if I fall?

Rocky: You're not going to fall dude. Even if you do there's a mat under you.

Riker: You can do it buddy

Marty: You guys can cheer him on but Rydel is the only one whose going to guide him up. Same thing when it's her turn

*Marty ties the blindfold on Ratliff

Rydel: Ok, Ell you're going to start on the big step in front of you then go to the right.

*He does so and waits for the next directions. After 10 minutes he's halfway there

Rydel: Lean back and swing. You'll be fine

Ratliff: No way. I'm blindfolded and really high up. I don't know if I'll fall or not

Rydel: You're not going to fall

Ratliff: Fine, but you better not let go *He swings back and the movement loosens Rydels grip but she firmly holds on in the refsult of Ratliff slamming into the wall

Ratliff: Ow! I told you not to let go.

Rydel: I didn't. You swung back too fast and my hands loosened but I never lost my grip

Ratliff: Whatever, please let me down

*Once he's back on the ground Rydel gets in the harness. She's blindfolded and told to climb up. Once she's almost at the top Ratliff sneezes causing him to let go of the rope and Rydel falls halfway down then is twisted up in the cord. Ratliff panicks and tries to lower her down but she keeps hitting the wall and finally lands roughly on the mat. Ratliff fights the urge to laugh as he helps her up. She just glares at him as she takes the harness off

Rydel:(angry) Was that your way of getting me back for slamming you into the wall?

Ratliff: No, I swear but it was very amusing hearing you scream. You were acting like you were going to die. *Hides behind Rocky when she moves toward him

Rydel: I'm going to do you a favor and not kill you

Ratliff: Because you forgive me and love me?

Rydel: Too many whitenesses *Sarcastically laughs

Ratliff: So I'm safe?

Rydel: No, when I get my hands on you I'm going to twist your lid.

Marty: Ok. *Moves between them with his arms stretched out

Clearly there wasn't enough teamwork going on

*The others sigh in agreement

Ally: Thanks for the session Marty it was fun

Austin: For some of us *Looking at the twins with an irratated look


	57. Chapter 57

*The teens go home

*Later that Rocky and Ratliff are goofing around pranking each other

*When Ratliff comes out the shower he slips on the wooden hallway floor on the way to the bedroom because Rocky put baby oil on the floor so Ratliff gets him back by putting pink food coloring in the shower drain which Rocky finds hilarious seeing his new hairdo. Later on they're romping the housing tossing a football annoying the others. Riker is playing video games and Rydel, Austin, and Ally are in the guest working on the party plans.

Ally: Can you please close the door Austin? They're way too loud.

Austin: Sure gets up and closes it

Rydel: Thank you

*In living room

*Riker is on a major level that's hard to complete. When Rocky and Ratliff come running in right in front of the TV causing him to lose the level

Riker: Look what you guys made me do! It took me a week to get that far

Rocky: Sorry dude

Ratliff: We're having the ultimate sport marathon

Riker: You made me lose the level! I'm going to get you guys!

*Rocky and Ratliff run upstairs screaming in a playful way.

*In bonus room

Ally: Ok, I have a list of places the party can be. *Gives Austin the whiteboard

Austin: Adventure Landing, Dave and Busters, Buffalo Lanes, or Skate and Shake

Ally: What do you think Rydel?

*Rydel is about to answer when screaming is heard outside the room. Rocky and Ratliff rush in and lock the door

Austin: Whoa! What's going on?

Rocky: Riker wants to kill us!

Ratliff: You've got to hide us!

*There's a pounding on the door and an angry voice outside

Riker: I know you guys are in there! Come on out you whimps!

Ratliff: Please!

Rocky: Help us! *Begging on their knees

*Austin rolls his eyes and tells them to go to the closet. He opens the bedroom door stumbling out the way to avoid the angry teen entering the room

Riker: Where are they?! I know they're in here?!

Austin: Can you calm down first please?

Riker: Fine *breaths slowly and is more mellow

Rydel: What did they do this time?

Ally: Is it really worth chasing them around the house like they're escaped criminals?

Riker: Yes, it is. They messed me up on my game. I was on this really hard level. Now I have to start over again.

Austin: What game was it?

Riker: Grand theft auto.

Austin: What level?

Riker: 40. I had to sneak into a mobster hangout to talk to a loose criminal. If I get caught all the mobster on look out attack with grenades and machetes

Austin: Wow, that's tough

Rydel: You're screaming like a mad man over a stupid video game?

Riker: Its not stupid

Rydel: Does Dad know you even have that game?

Riker: Yeah, but Mom doesn't so please don't tell her. We're getting off topic. You guys are just stalling. Now where are those goons?


	58. Chapter 58

*Before anyone can answer a sneeze comes from the closet

*Riker goes over and opens it. He sees the boys nervously smiling at him

Riker: Gazuntight.

Rocky: Way to blow our cover dude!

Ratliff: Well excuse me for having allergies *They come out and sit on the bed

Austin: So there won't be any murders tonight can you guys please make up?

Rocky and Ratliff: We're sorry

Riker: Thank you. I would appreciate it if you guys did something less destructive

*They leave out

*After a while it's dark outside and everyone goes to bed. The next morning everyone comes down in their robes. After breakfast Ratliff is banging on the guest bathroom door and impatiently walks up and the hall. Riker come up to him

Riker: It's too early for that kind of noise. Austin and the girls are trying to watch TV. What's the problem?

Ratliff: Rydel is hogging the bathroom and I had a big gallon of juice this morning.

Riker: Well you're going to have to wait. You can't use the master bathroom and the other one down the hall is out of order. The drain is on the tub broke off and Uncle Moon has to fix it

*Ratliff just groans and slides down on the wall

The door opens and Rydel comes out with a towel around her and one wrapped in her head. She's wearing her bunny slippers. She smirks at her brother annoyed look and goes to get dressed

Ratliff: Finally! *Runs in the room

*Later that day

Ally: Can you guys agree on a location for the party? Bowling always fun.

Rydel: I like it

Ratliff: Me too

Austin: Good. Now that theme has to be simple and agreeable

Rydel: Tropical Island

Ratliff: Outer Space

Ally: That's two totally different themes you have to choose one. We've had this problem before

Austin: How about a tropical vacation in outer space? The colors will glow in the dark and there can be inflatable beach balls and palm trees.

Ally: I'm sure we'll find some way to make that work.

Rydel: That sounds like a great idea

Ratliff: This party is to be epic


	59. Chapter 59

Austin: Ok, so we have the food, location and theme. There's nothing left to do but make it all happen.

Ally: I hope it turns out as great as it sounds

Austin: I think it will Alls. You're an awesome party planner

Ally: Thanks

Rydel: You two are so cute together

Ratliff: Yeah, super sweet

*Later that day everyone is having lunch. They're making hot dogs in the kitchen. Rydel is trying to put ketchup on her but it won't come out. She turns bottom towards her and puts it hard. It finally loosenes causing her to inadvertally squeeze it too hard and send ketchup toward the wrong target

Ratliff: Hey! *Kecthup is splattered on his face

Rydel:(laughs) Sorry Ell. You don't look that bad. It's a major improvement

Ratliff:(annoyed) Says the girl who took 30 minutes in the shower this morning!

Rydel: Beauty can't be rushed. *Dramatically flips her hair

Rocky: Dude you look like you lost a fight *Hands him paper towel

Riker: To a girl *Laughs and fist bumps Rocky

Austin: Guys come outside.

Ally: Your Dad has a surprise for us

*They all go outside

Uncle Mark: I know this summer heat has been getting to you guys. So I went out with Uncle Mike this morning and got this this* Pulls a large sheet off a wide cylinder object

*All the teens gasps in excitement when they see the pool

Austin: Awesome! I've always wanted a backyard pool! Thanks Dad. Thanks Uncle Mike.

*The others say the same and go inside to get changed


	60. Chapter 60

*Rocky and Ratliff play catch with a beach ball in the pool. Riker, Austin and the girls have a water gun fight. Evrn though the pool is big enough they take turns to avoid conflict but even they doesn't stop Ratliff and Rocky from stirring up trouble.

Austin: Ally and Rydel you want to dive down for pool toys?

Rydel: Sure

Ally: I'm in

Austin: Great. I'll throw them.

Riker: I'll time you guys. Who's first?

Ally: I'll do it. Delly you can tell me if I'm getting close or not

Rydel: Ok

Ally: Thanks, but I'll need googles and a nose guard.

Austin: You can use mine Alls. They're the extra big kind that covers the nose and wide structure for improved visibility.

Ally: Thank you Blondie, that's very kind of you. *He puts them on her face and adjusts the straps to her comfort level.

Austin: Ok, I'm going to throw the toys now *Tosses them in the water

*Riker sits on top of the ladder used as a diving platform

Riker: Ready, set, go!

*Ally dives under

Rydel: You're doing great Ally. There's one really close to you

*Ally grabs it and looks for more

*Rocky and Ratiff hide at the other end of the pool and drop something in the water. They quietly laugh and stay behind a lawn chair

Rydel: Wow, you're doing great Ally. *Watcing her resurface and put toys in bucket

Ally: Thanks. Only a few more to go

Rydel: Yeah, then I can *gasps Snake! *screams

Ally:(alarmed) Snake?! *Sees it and screames climbing out the pool. The boys stand there puzzled as they just came back out from getting water and the bathroom.

Riker: Whoa! What's going on here?

Austin: Why are you guys screaming?

Rydel:(stutters) T-There's a-a *Shakily points to pool

Austin: What is it Delly?

Ally:(frantic) She's trying to say there's a SNAKE in the pool!

Austin and Riker:(confused) Snake? *Look at each then at the girls

Austin: That's impossible

Riker: It's not an inground pool. A snake couldn't of climbed in

Rydel: Ok, Mr. Know it All don't believe us

Ally: Go check yourselves

*The go to the pool and see the snake then hear laughing from behind the lawn chair

Austin: We know how the snake got in the pool

Riker: It didn't climb in itself. Someone put it there

Ally and Rydel: Who?

Austin: Them *Points to Rocky and Ratliff as they come from behind the chair laughing

Rocky: That was awesome

Ratliff: That plan worked *High fives him

Riker: What plan?

Ratliff: The snake prank

Austin: You mean the snake isn't even real?

Ratliff: Nope *Chuckles

Rocky: We were controlling it with this remote *holds it up

Ratliff: To make it look and move like a real snake

Rydel:(angry) What planet are you guys from?!

Ally:(same tone) You always go out of your way to prank people!

Rocky: The prank had a little bump in it though

Ratliff: It wasn't meant for you guys. We were trying to scare Austin and Riker

Rocky: You were just the unlucky victims

Ally: That's just great my blood pressure is probably off the charts now

Rydel: I'm no better, I think pulled a muscle gettin out the pool *Winces and rubs her right leg


	61. Chapter 61

Ratliff: You should put some ice on that

Rydel: I will but first I'm going to get you guys for causing the pain in the first place

Rocky: Uh oh

*The run all across the yard trying to avoid the angry girls

*Austin and Riker laugh as they sit on top of the picnic table and watch the chase

Riker: Guys this is a good thing. You've always dreamed of girls chasing you

Austin: Mission accomplished

Ratliff: This isn't what we had in mind!

Rocky: It's more of a nightmare! *They both run past the table

*They start to lose their balance as they run on a long strip of wet rubber and finally fall in the grass both on their stomachs *Ratliff is on Rocky's back they both look up at the girls and are pelted wit water balloons

Ally: What a great use for the slip n slide

Rydel: Perfect for stopping two numbskulled goofballs

*They high five each and laugh at the boys' soaking faces


	62. Chapter 62

*Thunder rumbles in the sky and they all go inside and warm up in towels.

Austin: What should we do now?

Ally:(shivers) T-turn up t-the heat *pulls towel closer and tightens her grip

Rydel: A-agreed *Copies Ally's moves with the towel

Austin: I'll turn on the fire place *Flips switch

*The girls gratefully sit near the heat and intake the good feeling on their bodies as they warm up. *After everyone gets changed they gather in the living room

Ratliff: We can play Capture the Flag

Rocky: I love that game

Ally: I've never played it before

Rydel: Me either

Austin: That's ok. We'll teach you guys

Riker: The rules are quite simple. Two teams split sides and try to keep the opposing team from getting their flag. They have to protect it and try to tag their opponents out.

Ratliff: It's a strategy game. It takes a sharp mind to come up with a master plan and win the game

Rydel: Then you're in trouble. You lack the mental capacity and you're uncoordinated

Ratliff: That's exactly why you're not on my team. We've got something your team doesn't. A whole lot of muscle.

Austin:(sarcastic) Yes that's how you'll win. Instead of focusing on logical planning you'll suceeed with brute strength. Good luck

Riker: Ok, we'll use towels as the flags. The kitchen is the home base. Each team will have a safe zone. You can't hide your flag too well or make it impossible to get to. Each team will have 30 minutes to come with their plan. I'll set the timer *Sets timer on microwave

*Austin, Ally, and Rydel go upstairs in the bonus room while the others stay in the living room


	63. Chapter 63

*In bonus room

Ally: Ok, we can win this if we have coordinated strategic plan. You're up Blondie

Austin: What, why me?

Ally: You're captain of the basketball team at school and you watch a lot of football games. You know all about how they use a game plan to win.

Austin: Ok, I'll do my best. We just need to find our stenghs and weaknesses

Rydel: I'm fast that's crucial to this game

Ally: I'm not sure how I can be any help. I'm terrible at sports

Austin: That's ok Alls. You'll be our secret weapon. As a bonus you can pick our team name

Ally: Wow, thanks.

*The timer goes off and they meet in the hallway upstairs

Riker: We're Team Awesome. What's your team name?

Austin: Team Rainbow Sparkle

*Rocky and Ratliff snicker but cover their mouths to control themselves

Riker: Really?

Austin: Wasn't my choice

Riker: Ok, dude I hope your stragety to win is better than your team name.

Austin: Me too

*They all get the nerf guns and return to their bases

*Riker blows the air horn

*Austin stays to protect the flag while the girls head down the backstairs that leads to the kitchen. They see the flag hanging down from the banister

Ally:(whispers) There it is

Rydel:(same tone) Let's go *they're almost in the living room when suddenly Ratliff pops up from behind the counter

Ratliff: Going somewhere ladies?

*The girls shriek and dodge the bullets as they duck down behind the couch

*Each team has a walkie talkie to communicate

Ally:(whispers in walkie talkie) We're trapped by Ratliff and I don't see Rocky anywhere. We do know where the flag is

Austin: Ok, regroup at the safe zone. I'll be waiting. Rocky is up here with Riker

Ally: Ok. Over and out. *Puts walkie talkie in her pocket

How do we get past your brother?

Rydel: He gets easily distracted. I'll take care of it. *Peers up from the couch and throws pillow a the counter knocking down an empty plastic cup

*He goes to toward the noise and the girls run toward the back stair way. *By the time he notices they're gone. They make it to the bonus room. The other team regroups as well

Ally:(sarcastic) Ok. That went well

Rydel: Totally

Austin: We need to rethink our game plan. Rocky and Riker almost took out my eye with those nerf gun bullets. I got carpet burn from sliding on the ground so much *Shows them his red elbows and knees

Ally: Does it hurt?

Austin: It stings but I can manage.

Rydel: You should put some neosporin on your injuries

Austin: That's a great idea. Only one problem

Ally and Rydel: What?

Austin: The first aid kit is downstairs in the kitchen

Ally and Rydel: Not good

Austin: Now it's getting worse. I can't hold a nerf gun and run into battle if my arms and knees hurt.

Rydel: What should we do now?

Austin: Time for the secret weapon *Looks at Ally

Ally: You know I'm not athletic. What can I do?

Austin: You're going to go to their team

Rydel: You want her to do what?!

Ally: I'm with her. What's the plan?

Austin: You go on their side then Rydel will ambush them while you get the flag. Maybe get the first aid kit too

Ally: Are you sure that will work?

Austin: I'm 50% sure *Nervously laughs

Ally:(sarcastic) Great, I feel really confident now

Rydel: We might as well just surrender *Both sit on the bed Indian style and sigh in frustration


	64. Chapter 64

Austin: I believe in you Ally. Do what you think is right. Come up with a good game plan

Ally: I don't think I can. I'm always picked last in dogeball or any team game played in gym class. I never seem to be helpful asset to the team.

Austin: Well now you can be. I nominate you as team captain and out honorary secret weapon

Rydel: I agree that's the right thing to do

Ally: Thanks guys. I have a great stragety to use now. I'm going to use you idea now in a specialized way

*After the plan is set Ally heads downstairs. The boys aim their guns at her but she puts her hands up

Ally: Don't shoot I come in peace and unarmed. I've come to request a favor

Ratliff: Which is what?

Ally: Join your team. That way we outnumber the others

Ratliff: We do need more power. Welcome to the dark side. Land of Team Awesome

*Ally is both surprised and scared the plan is working as she's afraid she'll give away her position and they'll know they've been tricked. When she sees all their heads towards the enemy lines she secretly takes out the walkie talkie

Ally:(whispers) I can't believe it worked. Let's move on with step 2 before I get too nervous and blow it

Rydel: Copy that Ally. *She goes downstairs and runs to the enemy base

Rydel: Hello boys. Try and stop me from getting your flag which seems to be unguarded. *The boys groan at their mistake and fire bullets at Rydel. When Rocky and Riker get out they all turn to Ally as Ratliff went to guard the flag. She pulls a small nerf gun out of her pocket and runs toward the flag

Rydel: Game over Ell

Ratliff: Not yet. Our flag is still here

Rydel: I wouldn't brag if I were you *Nods at Ally down the hall and Austin who's on the banister. Ally shoots the bullets and Ratlliff ducks as Rydel jumps over him and grabs the flag. Ratliff tries to stop her but Austin drops a sheet on his head. The girls run through the pillows and blankets on the floor and by the time Ratliff is about to tag them they're at home base

Rydel: Yes!

Ally: We did it *High fives her

Austin: Great job guys

*The other boys come up

Ratliff: How did you do that?

Rocky: I can't believe we let the enemy on our team

Riker: We should've known it was a trick

Austin: You're no match against a cleverly thought out plan. Ally used her chess and solitare skills to outsmart you guys

Rydel: I used my fast agility to out run you Ell. I've always been a better soccer player than you

Ratliff: That was real sneaky but impressive. Good game


	65. Chapter 65

*They all get ready for bed after cleaning up. *During the middle of the night Ally gets up and goes to Austin's room.

Ally:(whispers) Austin *Gently shakes

*He moans softly but doesn't wake up. *A large strike of lighting with loud boom of thunder conquers the sky.

Ally:(panic) Austin! *Urgently shakes him. He finally wakes up and see her dark figure; he turns on his table lamp and sits

Austin:(yawns) Hey Allybear. What are you doing up at 3:30 am?

Ally: The storm outside woke me up. Now I can't get back to sleep

Austin: It's ok Ally. You're safe *yawns and tries to stay awake

Ally: I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. I know you're really tired.

Austin: Last night really wore me out. It took a toll on all of us.

Ally: I don't want to waste anymore of your time. I usually go to my Dad's room but since I'm not at my house right now this is my safe zone

Austin: I always have time for you Alls. Even in the middle of the night *Smiles and winks at her

Ally: I feel so embarrassed of this fear. I always make it somelse's problem

Austin: Many people are afraid of thunderstorms. There's methods of dealing with it. I have personal favorite of own. You want to know?

Ally: Yeah

Austin: I like being around the peopl that I love. There's no one in this world I love more than you. I'll help you. That's what love is about being there for the people you care about. My bed is big enough for two people. *Scoots over and she gets in. She lays her head on his chest and tightens up every time thunder rumbles outside. He continuously rubs her back until she's calm and relaxed. Austin doesn't realize how long he's laid awake in bed looking at the glow in the dark stars and planets stickers on the ceiling surrounding the fan until he hears Ally soft snoring now knowning she's in deep slumber. He's relieved to hear nothing but rain outside and hopes it stays that way for Ally's sake


	66. Chapter 66

*He genlty places her head on the other pillow and puts one between them to rest his arm on. He lightly kisses her cheek and caressingly strokes her soft brown hair.

Austin:(smiles whispering) Sweet dreams my sweet angel. *He finally goes back to sleep though mentally alert incase Ally needs him. The next morning Ally and Rydel wake up coughing and sneezing. They're in their robes laying on the couch parrallel of each other with there feet facing the same way.

Ratliff: I want to help you feel better Delly but I don't want to get sick. Here's a posticle for your throat and cough drops you guys can share.

Rydel: Thanks Ell. Good to know you have a soft side

Ratliff: I know I drive you crazy but I still care about you baby sis. Being sick isn't fun at all. I want my best bud to feel better

Austin: I made you some soup Alls. This should help clear your sinuses.

Ally:(stuffed) Thanks Aubstin. You're sud a sweebhard

Ratliff:(confused) He's a what?

Austin: She called me a sweet heart. When she has a stuffy nose her speech sounds mushed up but I can decipher what she's trying to say.

Ratliff: That's very helpful in a situation like this. You're lucky you have that skill

Austin: Thanks. I would be miserable as them if I didn't *Later that day Rocky and Riker come after playing basketball in the driveway

Austin: Shhh! *points the sleeping girls

*They both quietly apologize and go to the kitchen to refill their bottles

Rocky:(whispers) Can Ratliff come hang out with us? *Looking at his brother who's on his tablet wearing his headphones

Austin:(same tone) No, he doesn't want to leave Rydel. He's trying to be a better brother to her

Riker:(quietly) Good for him

Austin: It's getting too hot for you guys to go back outside. The weather app says it's going to be up to 103 degrees then scattered showers later. There's heat advisory to stay indoors

Riker: We're going to go play video games upstairs under the cool fan

Rocky: With the AC on the tempurature won't be hazardous to our health like it is outside now

Austin: Good idea. Have fun guys *The two older teens go upstairs

*An hour later Austin and Ratliff carry the girls upstairs to the guest room then watch TV in Austin's room listening out for the girls


	67. Chapter 67

*Austin goes to his room with medicine for Ally. As for Rydel is feeling better and is downstairs with Ratliff watching TV only having a mild cough

Austin: Ally. *Gently shakes her *She groans and turns to the side.

Austin: Ally wake up. I have medicine for you. *She slowly sits up but doesn't open her eyes

Austin: Here's the first serving and its cherry flavor. Yummy. Open up please *She does so and swallows the medicine but gags and frowns at him

Ally: That's taste horrible

Austin: I'm sorry but you have to take it. Here's the second spoonful. *She refuses to open her mouth

Austin: Come on Ally. It's the last one. You can go back to sleep after this. *She groans and takes the medicine squinting her eyes in disgust as it goes down her throat

Austin: It's over now. You don't have to take anymore until tonight.

Ally:(sarcastic) Yeah, I can't wait

*Austin quietly chuckles as he puts the spoon and medicine bottle on the dresser

Ally: You should hang out with your cousins. I don't want to be a bother

Austin: It's ok Alls. I like playing doctor for you. It makes me feel good

Ally: You're a great guy. Always thinking of others and putting their needs before yours. Thanks for always being there for me Blondie

Austin:(smiling) You're welcome princess. *Leans down to kiss to her forehead

Austin: I'm going to stay here with you. I want to see my sweet angel back to her cute adorkable self.

Ally: You're the best *yawns and lays back down. *Austin smiles down at her and goes to the other bed. He sits with his back to the headboard with his legs stretched out. He watches videos on his phone. *An hour later he gets hungry and looks over to see Ally still asleep. *Not wanting to leave Ally alone he texts Riker to come to the room

Riker: Dude, why did you text me? We're in the same house.

Austin: I didn't want to leave Ally while she's still sick. Can you bring up 2 hot dogs for me and pickles for Ally? She hasn't eaten all day because she's been sleeping. I know she'll be hungry when she wakes up.

Riker: Sure dude, I'll get the food for you.

Austin: Thanks buddy. You're an awesome cousin. How's Rydel?

Riker: Aww you're welcome. Rydel is doing great. She and Ratliff are having a hula hooping contest in the garage. Rocky and I are the judges. Surprisingly Ratliff has the right moves to keep the hula hoop in one place.

Austin: That I got see.

Riker: I'll record them on my phone and send it to you. *Leaves out and comes back with the food

*30 minutes later Ally wakes up to Austin laughing

Ally:(sleepily) What's so funny?

Austin: Oh sorry Ally I didn't mean to wake you up.

Ally: That's ok. What are you finding so humorous?

Austin: Riker just sent me a video of the hula hooping contest in the garage Rydel and Ratliff are having. Ratliff is really good. Are you feeling better?

Ally: Yeah much better.

Austin: There's a jar of pickles on the table beside you. I know you're hungry. You haven't eaten all day

Ally: Thank you Austin. *Takes jar

*In garage

Rydel: How are you keeping the hula hoop in place? *Stands there in disbelief holding her hula hoop in front of her

Ratliff: It's all in the hips dear sister. I'm a hula hoop master *Still doing it

Rocky: You've been doing it for 3 whole minutes

Riker: Quite impressive

Ratliff: You may be a faster runner when we're playing soccer Delly but I so school you in hula hooping. I'm finally better at something then you.

Rydel:(sarcastic) Congrats smarty pants you've finally excelled in something that has nothing do with succeeding in school. You must be so proud

Ratliff: You're just jealous

Rydel: Only in your crazy mind. I'm not going to be envious of your use of plastic circular toy that spins around you.


	68. Chapter 68

*In guest room

Ally: I'm feeling well enough to go downstairs. Do I still have to take that nasty medicine?

Austin: Yes, as a precaution.

Ally: I was really hoping you would say no but my health is important to you so I'll take it.

Austin: Thank you Alls.

Ally: Thanks for taking care of me. You could've had fun with your cousins but you did a very generous act of love and stayed by side until I got better

*Austin walks over to her

Austin: Anything for you Alls. You're my rock. *Hugs her tightly

Austin: You want a piggy back ride downstairs?

Ally: Yeah, that's sounds like fun. *Gets on his back

Austin: Hang on tight. It's going to be a fast bumpy ride. *Runs out the room laughing

Ally: Whoa! *Laughs and hugs his neck as he goes downstairs

Austin: This is Air Austin where every ride is fun. *Runs throughout the living room enjoying her laughter. He runs to the garage

Austin: Let's have a piggy back race to the park.

*Rydel laughs and gets on Ratliff's back and they follow Austin back in the house. Riker and Rocky look at each weirdly as their is no other girl for them to carry. So since Rocky is slightly taller than Riker he carries him and goes in the house. They race down the side walk laughing and whooping


	69. Chapter 69

*They all make it to a large grassy area with a huge playground on it. Austin and Ally run to the swings,

Ratliff and Rydel go on the monkey bars, and Rocky and Riker play tetherball

*They stay there until it's gets dark and head home. The teens go to the bonus room and watch a movie then go to bed. The next day is Rydel and Ratliff's birthday. It's exactly how they wanted. The decorations are tropical and outer space theme. They wear space suits with a Hawaiian flower shirt design

*At bowling alley

Austin: Ok, now that we have our bowling shoes. It's time for the fun part. Picking out our bowling balls and enjoying the game. *They go to different racks to choose a ball

Austin: What kind of ball do you want Alls?

Ally: A pink one but it can't be too heavy. *Picks one up but sinks to the ground due to the weight

Austin:(laughing) Wrong one *Takes ball and surveys the rack until he finds a smaller copy of it. He finally sees one and gives it to Ally.

Ally: Thanks Blondie. Which one do you want?

Austin: A big orange one *Grabs it. *Rydel has a tie dye pinkish purple one, Ratliff has a lime green one, Rocky has a dark green one, and Riker has swirly blue one mixing with light and dark shades

*The split into two teams. Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff one team and Austin and the girls on the other

Austin: Time to pick team names. We're the Golden Gladiators. *Types it on the screen

Ratliff: We're the Krypton Warriors. *Types on screen

Ratliff: You can go first Riker. You're the oldest

Riker: It's your special day. You go first little bro.

Rocky: Can I be in the middle?

Riker: Yeah, and I'll go last. *Types names in roster

*Austin lists Rydel, then Ally and himself last on the roster. *Once their done setting up their game on their sides of the lane. They start the game


	70. Chapter 70

*The teens are halfway through the game. It's Ally's turn next.

Austin: Ok, Ally just try your best to roll in the center of the lane. Give it a good roll

*She takes the advice and surprises herself when she knocks down all the pins.

Rydel: Yea, you got a strike!

Austin: Way to go Ally! *High fives

Ally: Thanks guys I really thought I was going to get a gutter ball again

*The pizza arrives and everyone takes a slice

*The candles on the cake are lit and everyone sings the birthday song

*They finish their game and The Golden Gladiators beat the Krypton Warriors 100 to 50

Ratliff: Wow, that was a great game. How did you get those large points so early in the game

Ally: By calculating the with of lane the distance of the pins and the ball I was able to have the right stance to roll the ball thus creating the momentum to knock down the target

*All the boys even Austin stare blankly at her

Ratliff:(confused) Y-y-you did what?

Rydel: She used the Laws of Physics and Geometry you bird brain

Ratliff: I knew that I was a just asking for these guys.

*Rocky and Ratliff look offened and Austin just glares at him crossing his arms

Rydel:(sarcasm) Sure you did. The way you questioned Ally really didn't show how clueless you are with using what you learn in school to accomplish a sport that clearly uses math and physics to win

*Ratliff just nervously laughs and playfully shoves her

*They all go home

*The next day the teens go to Adventure Landing to play laser tag and ride go karts. They also play some of the arcade games. *In Laser Tag zone. They're putting on the vests and unhook the guns connected to them. There's a blue team and a green team and a red team. Ratliff and Rydel are on red, Austin and Ally are on blue, and Rocky and Riker are on green. *The buzzer goes off and the doors open

Ratliff: Time for battle no mercy! *Runs in the room

*They go to their team barriers where they can refill on their power for the guns by shooting a colored grid in accordance to their team color. This is their home base and safe zone. As they can refill at any block to has their team color

Austin: Ok, the best way to win is to get the others out when they least expect it. We can shoot them from behind

Ally: Ok, but your cousins are really physically fit. They have great agility. I don't.

Austin: That's ok Alls. We're going to work together but we may have to split up if necessary. You'll be ok. *Smiles and winks at her *The buzzer goes off and the game is in motion

Rocky and Riker run up the ramp to shoot from there. They target Ratliff and Rydel.

Rydel: Watch out Ell. The enemies are high up *Points to her brothers. *Ratliff dodges the shot and goes behind a barrier

Ratliff: Thanks Delly. I owe you one

Rydel: You're an awesome teammate

*They wait until Riker and Rocky leave the upper deck and follow them.

Rydel: Got you! *Shoots Riker and his power pack turns off. She keeps shooting him even though he's out

Riker: Ok! Stop it! I'm out! You know my pack is off!1

Rydel: I know but this is fun. *Runs off

*Ratliff is chasing Rocky knowing his power is low. He follows his brother to a wall and is about to shoot when another shot gets Rocky.

Rocky: Dude, I'm out. I knew I should've re powered

Ratliff: Nice shot Delly.

Rydel: What do you mean? I'm at the recharge station.

*Ratliff turns and sees Austin. The chase ensues and Austin gets Rydel out as well. Ally is running looking for Ratliff when she runs into him and backs to a corner.

Ratliff:(funny accent) Say hello to my little friend *Points gun at her. She tries to shoot but is out of power. Ratliff shoots but Austin jumps in of Ally and is out. Ratliff groans and goes to recharge

Ally: Wow, you sacrificed yourself for me.

Austin:(fake dying) Anything for you Alls. *Dramatically gags and wheezes then closes his eyes.

Ally: What are you doing?

Austin: Can't talk. I'm dead *Eyes still closed

*Ally smiles and rolls her eyes. She goes to the recharge station and hides behind her team colored barrier. She peers from behind it and sees Ratliff looking for her. He walks right past the barrier. She sits back against it and thinks of a plan


	71. Chapter 71

*She comes with a plan and leaves the barrier and runs up the ramp. She quickly dashes past him and looks that way not seeing her then she runs past wall and calls his name. He goes to it with gun ready and she jumps from behind another barrier and shoots from from behind. The buzzer goes off and everyone gets up and leave. The red team has won since Ally didn't get out.

Austin: You did it Ally! Awesome job *High fives her

Ratliff: That was very clever. I'm impressed

Ally: Thanks

*They go to the go karts next. *As they put their gear on some boys come up to them. *Austin recognizes him and frowns

Austin:(unwelcoming) Hello Cameron and Jordan.

Riker: You know these guys?

Austin: Yeah, they are on the opposing football my school plays against. Every time they're team wins they brag about it and insult my team's playing tactics.

Cameron: You're team is uncoordinated.

Jordan: Maybe because they have a mindless ape for a team captain *Imitates monkey sounds

*Austin just rolls his eyes

Riker: Watch how you talk to my cousin. He's an awesome football player

Ally: Yeah, so leave him alone.

Cameron: Oh I'm so scared. You're girlfriend has to stand up for you. How cute

Jordan: That just makes you a whimp.

Go Kart Attendant: Alright boys that's enough.

Cameron: Time to win

Jordan: See you on the track loser

*They laugh and walk out

Austin: Oh they make so made. Those guys are so annoying *balls fists

Rocky: Oh boy. I'm out

Ratliff: Me too

Rydel: Same here

Riker: I think you can handle this Ally. *Follows his siblings out

Ally:(gently) Austin you can't let what those boys get to you. They want to you get to mad for their amusement. You can't react.

Austin: I know Alls but they're so annoying and it's hard to ignore them.

Ally: Just walk away and don't say anything. That's what I would do

Austin: You always know just what to say. *Side hugs her and they walk out. *Everyone gets in their karts. *The light on screen goes from red, yellow, then glows green which means to racers can go. *There's three laps to compete. Each of them cross the finish line in different places. Ally always ends up last. They're on the lap and somehow Ally ends up in the front next to Cameron and Jordan. She crosses the finish line first surprising herself and the others but as she crosses over she hits the brake to stop but can't. She panics and swerves off the track crashing into some tires. Instinctively Austin is the first to rush to her aid


	72. Chapter 72

Austin: Are you ok Ally?!

*Helps her out

Ally: Yeah, I'm ok.

Austin: That's great because you won!

Ally: Oh yeah I did.

*Go Kart Attendant gives her a small golden colored plastic trophy. Cameron snatches it from her and Jordan glares at her backing her back up

Ally: Hey, give that back! I won it.

Cameron: No, you didn't. We won it

Jordan: You're disqualified.

Austin: She won that trophy fair and square. Give it back now.

Cameron: She drove her kart off the track. She's clearly uncoordinated and lacks the intellects to drive it.

Jordan: So technically she lost. What a pity. Girls are so weak when it comes to sports.

Austin:(angry) You better watch your mouths. She did great.

Ally: Something was wrong with my kart. The brakes weren't working and I lost control.

Riker: That's why you crashed

Rocky: Your kart malfunctioned

Go Kart Attendant: That's impossible. These karts past the safety inspection every week.

Ratliff: Someone must've disabled the kart.

Rydel: Didn't you say your brakes weren't working?

Ally: Yeah I couldn't feel them at all

Austin: That's because they aren't even there. *Checking the kart

Austin: The wires and screws are completely unassembled. They were tampered with. This wasn't an accident with kart by itself.

Riker: I think we all know how did it. *They all look at Cameron and Jordan

Jordan: It was his idea

Cameron: Traitor! It doesn't matter I still have the trophy *Holds it up and multi tool falls out his is pocket as he trips on his shoelace

Go Kart Attendant: I think we need to have a talk with your parents and have your membership revoked

Austin: Why did you do it? Why to Ally? You hate me.

Cameron: I wasn't going to lose to you or your weird family. So I knew it would upset you if I choose the only person that makes you happy.

Jordan: I told you we should've taken the air out of their tires

Cameron: Why would you say that out loud you air head

Austin: You have something that belongs to Ally

Cameron: Here's the stupid trophy *Gives it to her

*After the boys are taken out of the room by the attendant. The teens go to the arcade. After playing a few games they count how many tickets they have

*Rocky and Ratliff combine theirs to get a remote control car

Riker: Gets a light yo-yo and a NFL football by his favorite team the Colorado Broncos *Rydel gets a plush Hello Kitty and keychain *Ally sits on bench near the lockers where the mini golf booth is to rent the golf clubs and balls to go outside to the course *The others go outside to watch the players at the batting cages *Austin looks for Ally and sees her at the bench sadly looking down

Austin: What's wrong Ally?

Ally: I want the giant minion plush doll but I don't have enough tickets. At least you have enough for your prize.

Austin: You don't want anything else?

Ally: No

Austin: Ok. I'm going to get my prize then we can go.

*A few minutes later Austin comes back

Austin:(silly) B-Banana

Ally: What? *Looks up and sees the prize she wanted and Austin pops his face out from behind it

Ally:(smiling) You got it.

*Takes the plush doll

Austin: I didn't want you to be the only one with out a prize

Ally: You had enough tickets for that remote control helicopter. You had your eye on it when we got here and used all your tickets on me. You didn't have to do that.

Austin: It was worth it Alls. I love seeing your beautiful smile. I can get the helicopter another time

Ally: Thank you Austin. He's so cute *Hugs the doll

Austin: You're welcome pretty brown eyes.

Ally: Did you get anything?

Austin: I got a spider man plush doll and these *Puts a set of crooked teeth in his mouth

*Ally just laughs and hugs him. They walk out and get the others

*At Austin's house

Rydel: That's so sweet that Austin got you the prize you wanted

Ally: I know. He's so down to earth.

Riker: What did you get with the remaining tickets dude.

*Austin shows him the spider man doll and the fake teeth. *All his cousins laugh

Austin:(stuffed) You guys areb sos rube. *Laughing

Riker: We can't understand you dude. *Still laughing

*Rocky and Ratliff drive the car around the house. It moves erratically and bumps into the wall then swerves and runs into Riker and Austin as they come back inside from tossing the football around

Riker: Whoa!

Austin: Hey! *They both jump up as the car moves between their feet

Rocky and Ratliff laugh at their reactions

Austin: Can't you guys drive your car with without almost running over our feet?

Riker: I hate to see what you would do in a real car.

Rocky: Sorry, we're trying to see how extreme we could make our car

Ratliff: You were obstacles so thanks for helping without even knowing

Austin: Can you guys please do that in the garage?

Riker: You'll have a lot more room

Rocky: Yeah that is better

Ratliff: We can probably make some tracks from the boxes in there *They go to the garage

Austin: What do you think the girls are doing?

Riker: I don't know. They've been upstairs since we got home

Austin: We should go check on them

Riker: Ok

*They go upstairs and into the bonus room and see the TV on but the girls asleep. Rydel is on the couch and Ally on the bed using the minion doll as pillow


	73. Chapter 73

Austin:(whispers) Aww they fell asleep while watching TV

Riker:(same tone) They must be tired from laser tag today

Austin: Should we wake them up?

Riker: I think we should let them get their rest. It's getting late anyway

Austin: Ok, we should make them more comfortable. I'll get the blankets. You can turn on the fan and turn off the TV.

Riker: Ok.

*Riker puts a blanket on Rydel. Austin puts one on Ally and moves her under the covers of the bed.

"The fan is turned on and TV is turned off. The light is turned off and lamp is adjusted to a dim relaxing glow.

*Riker goes downstairs to tell Rocky and Ratliff to come in and get ready for bed. Austin stays in the room and sits on the bed observing his sweet angel sleep. After a while he gets up to leave but not before kissing Ally's cheek and bringing in her dolphin Dougie from the guest room. He and the other boys go to bed.

*The next day Austin's cousins leave.

Austin: It was nice having you guys here. It's always so much fun when you visit.

Riker: We enjoy coming here bro. Until next time *Does fist bump handshake combo

*The others say goodbye and they all get in the car. Austin waves as the car backs out the drive way.

*On Monday; the school week starts.


	74. Chapter 74

* **The Test**

*Ally's travel and tourism class is taking trip to Washington, DC to tour the Smithsonian and see other tour attractions. Only Ally can't go because she must have enough credits in PE for a her to go on an out of the state field trip. She has to pass the physical exam in order to gain permission from the teacher and coach. Since she's not athletic she thinks she has no chance of passing the exam and going on the trip of a lifetime with her classmates. Luckily Austin is there to step in and help his best friend


	75. Chapter 75

*Monday afternoon

*Ally is in Coach Simmon's office

Ally: Can't you make an acceptation? I really want to go on this field trip.

Coach Simmons: I know Ms. Dawson but you have to past this physical exam. It's the only way to gain credits for my class. You're one of my smallest students and I know you're not an athlete but this test has to be done.

Ally: There must something else I can do. Like an assignment about how the new equipment on the football field has improved the team's health.

Coach Simmons: I'm sorry Ms. Dawson I can't allow that as an alternative. I don't make the rules. I just follow them. Maybe with a stroke of luck you'll pass. I know you can do it Ms. Dawson. You're a great student.

Ally: Thank you Coach Simmons. I'll be on my way now. *Leaves the office

*In hallway towards exit Austin comes up to Ally

Austin: Hey Ally you want to get some ice cream?

Ally:(doleful) I'm not in the mood for ice cream. I got to go. *Closes her locker and runs out before Austin can say anything else.

*In Ally's room

*She lays on her bed and sadly sighs out loud. There's a tap her window and she rolls her eyes knowing who it is. She reluctantly opens the window and Austin climbs inside and sits on her bed. Ally lays on her stomach not wanting him to see that she's been crying but he can already sense her mood is not good.

Austin: Hey Alls, why did you decline the ice cream date. We always get ice cream or something after school.

Ally: I wasn't up for it. I'm sorry

Austin: Is everything ok? You seemed really upset at school.

Ally: I don't want to talk about it. It's too embarrassing.

Austin: It's ok Ally. You know you can trust me.

Ally: I said I don't want to talk about it.

Austin: You'll feel better if you just say what's on your mind.

Ally:(sighs) If I do, will you please leave me alone?

Austin:(a little hurt) Yeah, you don't want me here anyway. I can tell by how annoyed you are of my presence. I think I'll just leave now. You don't have to tell me. *Gets up to leave. *Ally turns around on her back and feel guilty for being so harsh

Ally: Wait Austin, its not you its me. I'm just frustrated and let all my anger out on you. I'm sorry. Please don't go.

Austin: Something must've really upset you. I've never seen you so upset after a school day. You're always so happy.

Ally: I have a big problem and if I can't fix it I go on special trip that I've been looking forward to all semester

Austin: What's the problem?

Ally: I have to pass the physical exam in P.E because I'm a credit short and because of that I can't go on the field trip to Washington, DC with my Travel and Tourism class. I really want to go but I'm horrible in P.E. and sports. I'm the smallest, shortest, and weakest kid in the class. I have no chance of completing the exam and going on the field trip. I'm usually excel in school but I have only one set back and now I feel like a failure. *Starts to cry as she hides head in her knees.

Austin: Ally you're not a failure. You're the smartest girl I know. Sure you're not the most athletic kid but that doesn't stop you from being a great student

Ally: I just don't know what do. I have a week to get ready for this test. The field trip is on Friday. The bus leaves that night and comes back Sunday night.

Austin: I'll help you Alls. I can tell how much going on this trip means to you. I want you to be able to go.

Ally: You want to be my coach?

Austin: Yeah, why not?

Ally: You're just going to waste your time. I have no physical strength.

Austin: That's ok Ally. I'll start out nice and easy then we'll move up a level when you're ready.

Ally: You really think I can do this?

Austin: I know in all my heart you can do it. If you try the best to your ability and stay positive. Bye the way any time with you isn't a waste to me. It's blessing that I get to be with such a wonderful beautiful human being everyday of my life. I'm very grateful that you are in my life I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Ally: I'm very blessed to have you too but I wish I gifted strong athletic body.

Austin: Don't think like that. You're perfect just the way you are

*Ally just smiles and blushes

Austin: Let's start with something really simple. Try a push up

*Ally gets in position but her small arms lack so little muscle she can't hold herself up

Austin:(looking down at her in disbelief) Wow, we've got some work to do but I'm confident we can accomplish our goal. We'll start tomorrow

Ally: It's going to be a long week

Austin: I'll stay here tonight so we'll be together and I can start my plan to get you fit enough to pass the exam and on the bus to Washington, DC. I call it Have Ally fit enough to pass the physical exam so she can go to Washington, DC.

Ally: You have got to come up with a shorter title

Austin: It's a work in progress. Don't judge me

*Ally just laughs and he smiles


	76. Chapter 76

Ally: I'm really lacking to confidence that this plan. I want to but I don't know how.

Austin: I can help with that. *Leans into kiss her and butterflies form in her stomach as they everyytime the minute their lips touch and little fireworks go off in her head

*Once they break Ally blushes and Austin smiles and gently caresses her hair

Austin: You're really cute when you blush but you're always cute and adorkable. Did that help?

Ally: I think so. *yawns

I'm really tired. Let's go to bed so we'll be refreshed in the morning

Austin: Ok. Goodnight Allybear. *kisses her cheek and pulls cover on her

Ally: Goodnight Blondie *Goes to sleep and Austin turns off the light and goes to the guest room


	77. Chapter 77

*The next morning Ally wakes up to light shaking. She looks and sees Austin smiling down at her

Austin:(loudly) Good Morning sunshine!

*Ally just groans and glares at him

Ally:(sleepily) Why are so loud and up so early?

Austin: It's time for your training. Come on get up.

Ally:(groan) No. It's too early *Covers pillow on her head

Austin: This will really help if you just go with it.

Ally:(muffled under pillow) I'm not moving Austin

Austin: Fine I'll do it for you *Drags her off the bed and holds her over his back. She reluctantly lets him as she's too tired to fight back. Once he's downstairs he places her in one of the stools at the counter

Austin: There that's much better. Isn't it?

*She just glares at him and does her best to stay awake

Austin:(sarcastic)I knew you would agree with me

*Smiling

Austin: We're going to start off with any way to start the day breakfast. The best way healthy life is to always have a good breakfast. You already eat healthy so that's great. *Fixes her breakfast with orange, oatmeal and some fruit.

Austin: An apple a day will keep the doctor away *Peels it for her

*Ally attempts to eat but keeps dozing off. Austin shakes her awake

Austin: Ok, I think you're done. You don't seem very hungry *Looks at the half eaten apple and barely touched bowl of oatmeal

*Ally drinks her juice

Ally: No, not really *Lays head down on the counter

Austin: Ally come on *Shakes back. *She whips her head and just glares at him

Austin: Ok, you're obviously not in the mood to hear my voice so I think it's best that you go take a nice warm shower that should refresh your body and get you in a better mood.

Ally: That's first good thing I've heard all morning. *Gets off the stool and goes upstairs. 30 minutes later she's dressed and has a more appealing demeanor

Austin: Hey there beautiful.

Ally: Hey there Mr. Bigmouth

Austin:(pretends to be offended) Harsh. I thought you would be happier after the shower

Ally:(annoyed) I'm trying to feel better but in your effort of helping me get in shape for the exam please don't wake me up at 5: 30 in the morning next time!

Austin: I thought an early start would be the right idea but I was so wrong. I'm sorry Alls.

Ally: It's fine Austin. Let's just go to school

Austin: We can continue this afternoon. We can go to the gym.

Ally: I've never been to the gym before

Austin: Why not?

Ally: I've never had a reason to

Austin: Now you do have a reason and I'm going to make your first visit is fun and enjoyable so you'll want to come back

Ally: Whatever you say pal. I'm going to be nervous all day thinking about it

Austin: Don't think of it as a scary place. Picture it as a place of fun and relaxing. Just like you enjoy school. Treat it as one of your new favorite places

Ally: I'll try but I doubt it will be the top 10 places that I like to go to. Good advice though

Austin: Thank you

*They leave out and go to school


	78. Chapter 78

*After school Austin buys Ally some work out clothes as she doesn't own any. The outfit is Frozen themed and has Olaf on it in a happy pose

Ally: Thanks for the clothes. Olaf is my favorite character. He's so cute

Austin: I know and Kristof is mine. I like his independent personality.

*At the gym

*The change into their outfits. Austin comes out wearing a Captain America shirt with the abs showing making it look it's his body.

Ally:(laughs) Do you really want to look like that one day?

Austin: Sure if I'm experimented on and rescued from being in a chronicle ice cap. That would be awesome

*Ally just laughs and follows him to the work out area

Austin: You enjoy bike riding. We'll start on the stationary bikes.

Ally: Ok.

*Gets on the bike.

Austin: We'll stay on these for five minutes then move on to something else.

Ally: Ok

*Austin sets the timer on their bikes. When the time is up they search for another machine.

Austin: You want to try some weights?

Ally: No

Austin: Ok, how about the treadmill?

Ally: Sure

*Gets on treadmill and Austin sets it.

Austin: You're doing great. You want to go faster?

Ally: Yeah

*He turns it up to the next level and cheers her on. After a minute he turns it off and helps her down

*She graciously drinks from her water bottle

Ally: Since this is the Y we should come here for swimming. I saw the big twisty slide on the way in here

Austin: I knew you would love this place. Go swimming here is a great idea. I'm ready to leave are you?

Ally: Yes.

Austin: Ok

*They leave out and go home to shower. Later that day the teens get some ice cream

Ally: I'm starting to feel better about this

Austin: I'm so happy to hear that

Ally: Tomorrow please don't wake me up so early in the morning again. I swear I will punch you in the nose again and this time it won't be an accident

Austin:(hands up in surrender) Got it. I won't do that again. You talk really tough for someone so small but I guess you really want someone to get the right idea.

Ally: Exactly

*Austin just laughs and finishes his ice cream

*When they're done they walk barefoot on the beach enjoy the evening breeze holding hands. *Suddenly Austin pushes Ally in the water and runs away laughing

Austin: Tag you're it!

Ally:(laughing) Austin! You're such a little kid!

*Chases after him and gets him back for pushing her in the water. They laugh in splash each other as they run in the shore which knee deep water. Austin picks Ally up bridal style and spins around. He gives her a piggy back ride as he runs through the water. He trips over his feet and falls in the sand. Both are unharmed and laugh at the mistake. *After a while they get their shoes and go home


	79. Chapter 79

Wednesday

*The teens get up the next morning, go to school, and continue the exercise training that afternoon

Austin: Today I thought it would be fun if we go to the park and train on the playground. The monkey bars will improve your upper body strength and the swings will make your legs stronger.

Ally: That's a great idea. Tomorrow I think I should do water aerobics. It's a well known fact that swimming is the best exercise since all the limbs are getting a working out.

Austin: Aw look at you thinking ahead. I'm so proud of you kiddo. *Side hugs her and they go to the park.

Austin: You've done the monkey bars before right?

Ally: Yeah, when we were little. Remember we used to go a park in our old neighborhood all the time and you would see high you could go on the swings before your mom yelled at you to stop so you wouldn't fly off and break your arm. Then the next we went you actually broke your arm.

Austin: Oh yeah, I remember and I thought having the cast was the coolest thing. I guess anything is fascinating when you're six years old. You used to draw pictures on it and the day I got I was really upset but you made me feel better when you drew a smiley face on it.

Ally: Yeah, that was one crazy day. Let's not relive that accident today. I'm not going to sign your cast this time with a smiley face. It'll be more of lecture reminding how much of dummy you are.

Austin: At least you're being honest. I thought you wouldn't write anything

Ally: I may be hard on you sometimes but I'm heartless. Anyway that's not the topic for today. Let's just go to the monkey bars. *They go to the monkey bars and Ally climbs up and grabs the first bar.

Austin: If you feel yourself getting tired or your hands slipping just let go. I'll catch you.

Ally: Ok *Swings to the next bar and moves on as Austin cheers. She makes it to the end and stands on the other ladder

Austin: Good job. Now you can repeat the exercise at 3 more times.

Ally: OK

*Does it three more times and gets off when she's done

Austin: Next is the swings. Race you there! *Takes off like a hyper little kid. *Ally laughs runs after him. *She makes it there first because Austin slowed down to let her pass him

Austin: Yea, you won! *Sits on a picnic table

Ally: I saw you slow down so I could. You don't have to let me win Austin. It's ok if I lose. *Sits next to him

Austin: I just wanted you to feel good. I'm sorry.

Ally: It's ok Blondie. You were just being a good sport. *Ruffles his hair. *Austin laughs and fixes it

Austin:(whining) Not the hair *Pretends to be upset

Ally:(laugh) You're such a drama queen. *They playfully shove each other and go to the swings.

Austin: I'll push you then l'll get on one. *Waits for Ally to sit in swing

Austin: Ready?

Ally: Yeah *Pushes her and watches her then gets on the one next to her

Austin: If you swing really hard, tilt your head back and close your eyes it feels like you're flying. It's like you're free to do whatever you want. You're in your own world

*They both do it and enjoy the ride of the swing and the fast breeze of the wind


	80. Chapter 80

*Ally opens her eyes and turns to Austin smiling at him and he smiles back

Austin: This is so much fun. Are you enjoying yourself?

Ally: Yes I am. What are we doing next?

Austin: The pull up bars *Points to them. *They get off the swings and go to the pull up bars

Austin: Ok, we're at the shortest one. This should be easy for you. Try it out

*Ally grabs the bar and pulls herself up.

Ally: I did it.

Austin: Yeah, but your feet are like an inch from the ground. You need a longer one. Try the next one its a little taller and you have to stretch your arms up. *Ally tries the next one and manages to pulls herself up

Austin: Wow, you're doing great. Now try the last one. It's the tallest and the most challenging. *Ally goes under the last one and reaches for the bar but is too short to grab it

Ally: I can't do it Austin. I'm not tall enough. It's not going to work

Austin: I can fix that *Pick her up and put her on his shoulders. She reaches up and is able to grab the bar

Ally: Smart thinking Austin *Looking down at him

Austin: Thanks now try to pull yourself up but don't strain yourself. I'm right here if you feel yourself slipping *Ally struggles to pull herself up and hangs on the bar panting

Austin: You ok?

Ally: I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. I'm never going to pass that test.

Austin: You can't say things like that. All this negative thinking is setting you back from your goal. You have to believe in yourself. I believe in you.


	81. Chapter 81

Austin: Close your eyes and picture yourself pulling up on the bar. Then try to meet that goal. *Ally tries it and grunts as she struggles to pull up but gives up

Ally:(panting) I'm done *lets go of bar and Austin catches her and puts her on the ground so she can stand

Ally: I don't want to do anymore training today. Let's just go home

Austin: Ok

*At Ally's house in her room dressed for bed

*She's on her bed facing the wall. Austin sits on the edge gently massaging her back

Austin: You did great today Alls. I'm proud of you. Please don't feel sad about the pull up bar. You'll get there

*Ally stays quiet and just pulls the cover her head. *Austin sighs and kisses her forehead. He leaves out the room speechless


	82. Chapter 82

Thursday

*The next morning the teens come down in their robes. Neither one talks as they fix their breakfast and sit on the couch

Austin: Are you feeling better Ally?

*Ally shakes her head no

Austin: Do you still want to go swimming this afternoon?

Ally:(quietly) I don't know

Austin: We can use the pool in my backyard. I think yours is too big for this training. I mean we can use yours but whatever you prefer.

Ally:(sighs) I really don't care *Sadly looks down

*Austin gets down on his knees right in front of her and smiles crossing his eyes until he sees her smile

Austin: Yes! That always works

Ally: You're such a clown

Austin: And I'm proud of it

*Ally just laughs and grabs her book bag and they head out the door

*Afterschool they go to Austin's house and get in the pool

Austin: This should be fun and relaxing. First is doing laps back and forth then kicking in place

Ally: Ok *Does relay laps back and forth for ten minutes then kicks in place using a paddle board for ten more minutes

Austin: Are you feeling better now?

Ally: Yes thanks for helping me out

Austin: No problem princess *Smiles winking at her

*After they're done swimming they go inside and dry off and change

Austin: You want some grapes?

Ally: Sure I love grapes

*Austin brings a bowl full grapes to the coffee table and sits on the couch next to Ally

Austin: Are you ready for the test tomorrow?

Ally: Yeah, but what about the pull up bar?

Austin: We still need to work on your upper body strength

Ally: How?

Austin: By doing push ups and sit ups.

Ally: Ok, sit ups first.

Austin: Got it. We can do it in the bonus room *They go upstairs. Ally gets on her back with her knees up and Austin sits on his knees in front of her holding her feet

Austin: You're going to do as many as you can. Stop when you feel tired ok?

Ally: Ok *Starts excercise and after while she stops

Austin: Wow, you did 30! Amazing!

Ally: Probably got extra energy from those grapes we had

*Sits up and drinks some water from her water bottle

Ally: That fan feels nice *Enjoys cool air flow

Austin: Time for push ups

*Ally gets in position and has a better outcome then the last time. She stops when she's had enough

Austin: Five is a really good start. Nice job Ally *High fives her

Ally: Thanks. I'm tired *Falls back panting and closes her eyes as the fan cools her body

Austin:(laughs) That's enough for today. Go take a shower please. You smell like a cave woman.

*Ally sits up giving him a look and he nervously laughs at her

Ally: You're one to talk. Dez told me once that you and the basketball smelled so bad after practice that the female substitute coach passed out.

Austin: That's only because it was really hot outside.

Ally: Most you guys probably weren't wearing deodorant

Austin: You got me

Ally:(laughs) Yes! I knew it!

*Austin just laughs with her and helps her up. Ally takes a shower and comes back in lounging clothes. *They watch TV until it's dark outside then go to sleep


	83. Chapter 83

Friday

*The next morning Austin goes into the guest room and sneaks up to the bed. He puts on a silly scare face with his arms in the air

Ally: Don't even think about Austin. *Eyes still closed

Austin:(surprised) How did you know it was me? Your eyes are still closed. You be psychic *Ally yawns and sits up

Ally: Yes you got me I'm secretly psychic

Austin:(excited) Really?

Ally: No you big goofball. I knew you were in here the whole time. I heard you laughing in the hallway.

Austin: Aw man. Well today's the big day. Are you excited?

Ally: No *Sadly looks down now sitting at the edge of the bed

Austin: Why not? We've been training all week. You're ready.

Ally: I don't know if I can do it

Austin: I think you'll feel better after some breakfast. Come on *Holds out his hand. Ally just sighs and takes it

*Downstairs

*Ally is eating her cereal and Austin comes up to her with mouth closed and cheeks puffed out

Ally: Why do you look like a chimpmunk?

*Austin smiles opening his mouth revealing an orange slice covering the entire area

*Ally bursts out laughing

Austin: I love hearing your cute laugh. I hope that was enough to make you feel better and have great day

Ally: I think it was. Thank you *Hugs him

Austin: You're welcome

*At school

*Ally has typical good day like she always does. That afternoon she's a nervous wreck

*Outside the gym she anxiously paces back and forth

Ally: I'm so going to fail. This is never going to work

Austin: Ally calm down. You're getting all worked for nothing.

*He leads her to a bench and kneels down in front of her. He takes his necklace off him and shows it to her

Austin: My dad got me this basketball necklace when the team and I won our first game and ever since I've used it as a good luck charm. I always wear when we have a game but you need it more than I do right now because I have a new good luck charm and that's you. I feel so good when I hear you cheering me on in the stands. Now it's your turn to feel the same way when go in the gym for the exam *puts it on her. Ally looks down at it and smiles at him

Austin: You're going to ace that test like you do any other test in school. Anything is possible when you put your mind to it

Ally: Thank you Austin but I'm still nervous

Austin: That's ok. The important thing is they you try your best. Ready?

*Ally just nods her head and the walk in the gym


	84. Chapter 84

*Ally is relived its just her, the coach and Austin.

Austin: I'll be right back. I have to get something very important

Ally: Can't it wait? I have to start soon

Austin: No, it can't. Just do your stretches. I won't be that long *Leaves out the gym doors leaving Ally annoyed and confused

*Ally does her stretches and still doesn't see Austin as she looks in the empty stands. She kneels down to double knot her shoe when she feels someone standing in front of her. She looks smiling but it soon fades and she sighs looking back down

Coach Simmons: I'm sorry if I upset you somehow Ms. Dawson. I just came to check on you.

Ally: It's ok sir. I thought you were Austin. He's supposed to be back by now. *Looking around the gym

Coach Simmons: I'm sure he'll be back soon. I'm almost done setting up the course. You should stay hydrated. Drink plenty of water before you start.

Ally: Yes sir *Drinks from water bottle still looking for Austin


	85. Chapter 85

*Austin comes in on the other side of the gym and hides in the bleachers. Ally doesn't know he's returned that's the way he's wants it.

Coach Simmons: Ok, it's time Ms. Dawson.

Ally: Austin still hasn't come back. I guess he gave up on me.

Coach Simmons: I'm sure he'll show up when you least expect it. Are you ready?

Ally: Yes sir. The sooner I do it the quicker it'll be over with.

Coach Simmons: You'll do just fine. I know you're nervous but you're a great student

Ally: Thank you sir.

*Coach Simmons starts her off with the basic excercises which she does well with until it's time for the pull up bar. She gets on the stool under it to reach the bar. She grabs it and tries to pull herself up but still can't succeed in doing so. She hangs on the bar and sighs

Coach Simmons: You never know when inspiration will come to the rescue *Ally is confused at what he means then looks in the bleachers to see Austin and smiles when she sees him holding a sign that says: **Ally is #1. Go Ally!** *He smiles at her excitedly waving the sign in the air. Ally suddenly feels stronger and tries to pull herself up again this time succeeding. She shocked and surprised by this as she gets back on the stool.

Austin: You did it! I always knew you could do it! *Picks her up twirling around

Ally: I can't relax yet. Coach Simmons has to report by results from his evaluation.

Austin: How long will that take?

Ally: About an hour


	86. Chapter 86

Austin: What are we supposed to do for an hour?

Ally: I don't know but we can't leave the school.

Austin: We can do just relax and play on our phones.

Ally: Great idea.

*They sit in the bleachers for an hour and Coach Simmons comes up to them

Coach Simmons: I'm very impressed by you Ms. Dawson. You showed so much spirit and determination even when you got to the pull up bar. I knew you wanted to give up but you didn't. You were going to keep trying and you finally did it. You just needed a boost of confidence. With all that I'm proud to say you past the exam. Congrats Ms. Dawson. You're going to Washington DC. Your next task is to pack your bags and get on that bus.

Austin: You did it! You passed!

Ally: No, I didn't do it. We did it together. Your training helped me get to this point. You're deserve the credit too.

*They hug and leave the gym


	87. Chapter 87

*That afternoon Ally is packing her bookbag with a blanket, pillow, headphones, and her camera and other essential she'll need.

Austin: I'm so happy you're going. Are you sure you don't want to pack any clothes?

Ally: I'll be gone for at least a day and 17 hours. That's how long it takes to get there by bus.

Austin: Ok. I think I'm more excited than you and I'm not the one going

Ally: I know, just calm down. We have to go so I can get a good seat on the bus. This kind of bus has movie screens in some of the seats and I want to get one before they're all gone. Now let's go.

*Austin grabs her bag as they leave her room and walk out the front door. It's really late outside as that's the time all the students going on the trip have to be there for. The greyhound bus sits outside the front of the school. Many parents are there as they watch their students getting on.

Austin: Gonna miss you Allybear. *Hugs her

Ally: Same here Austin

*After a minute he's stiil hugging her

Ally:(muffled) Uh..Austin. I have to leave. You're also choking me

*Austin quickly lets go and hands her bookbag to her while guiltily smiling at her

Ally: I'm ok Austin. You're just excited

Austin: I know but I still want to say sorry. See you Sunday night

Ally: Bye Austin *Gets on the bus and to her luck she's able to get seat with a movie screen. She plugs her headphone cord in the port to listen to the movie when it plays. She sees Austin right outside her window waving at her. She smiles waving back. *The bus starts to move and early the next morning the destination has been reached


	88. Chapter 88

*After breakfast of fruit and juice passed out by the teachers the group gets off and goes to the Smithsonian museum. They go to the Washington monument and the giant MLK statue. After lunch they go to the National Museum of History and National Air & Space Museum and the National Zoological park.

Then they go to the White House and get as close as security will allow. Ally takes pictures at every site they've been to and gets some items from the gift shop.

That afternoon they go to the Vietnam Veteran's Memorial and then get back on the bus. Some student quietly talk amongst themselves or use any entertainment device they've brought with them. Others like Ally watch the movies which are Night at the Musuem 1 & 2\. Then Big Hero Six, Frozen, and the Wizard of Oz. That night they're back in Miami and arrive back at the school. Ally walks in the school to the cafeteria and sees Trish and Dez. They see her but Austin doesn't know she's walked in because his back is toward her. She puts her finger to get lips and they wink getting the idea she wants to surprise Austin


	89. Chapter 89

Austin: The bus must be running late. *Sees students walking in

Dez: Not really. Let's of kids are coming in

Trish: You're just really tired and very impatient

Dez: Maybe if you turn around. You'll feel better.

Trish: Is just a turn around the corner

Austin: Why are you guys talking like that? You're stretching out every word

Trish: A surprise could be behind you *Winks

Dez: Take a spin *Winks

Austin: You guys are acting weird. I'm just going to finish my comic book. *Trish and Dez sigh face palming

Ally: Would turn around to say hi?

*At the sound of the familiar voice Austin smiles and gets up to hug Ally

Austin: You're back, hooray!

Ally: I can't wait to tell you guys about the trip. *Austin yawns but smiles at her

Ally: I think it can wait for the morning. You look worn out


	90. Chapter 90

Austin: I can stay awake long enough. Please tell us how your trip was.

Ally: It was amazing. I had so much fun. I took so many pictures.

Trish: What was your favorite part?

Dez: Did you bring any souvenirs?

Ally: My favorite was the zoo and the White House and yes I brought gifts for all of you. *Gets bag and takes items out

Ally: For you Trish, I got you a shirt that say I'm the next President.

Trish: You know how much I love fashion. Thanks Ally *Hugs her

Ally: You're welcome. For you Dez, I got you a snow globe with the Washington Monument in it. Try not to break it please. It's a collectors item.

Dez: I won't I promise. Good to have you back. *Hugs her

Ally: For you Austin, I got you a small model airplane. You love to fly

Austin: Wow! You're the best! *Hugs her

Ally: As for myself. I got a 3-D puzzle of the White House.

Austin: Cool!

Ally: They had the cutest baby animals at the zoo. We saw the newborn panda cub and he kept sneezing so much he fell over. It was so funny. The flamingos were the best. They're my favorite bird. We got to go really close to the White House. I zoomed in my camera as close as it would go. I took some videos too.

Austin: Sounds like you had a blast. It's getting really late I think we should look at the pictures tomorrow.

Ally: Good idea

*They all walk out


	91. Chapter 91

*The next day after school Ally tells Austin to come to her house.

Ally: I wanted to give you something for helping me out with the exam. I couldn't of gone on that amazing trip to Washington DC without your help.

Austin: You didn't have to get me anything Alls. Your joy is a gift itself.

Ally: You deserve it. It would mean so much to me if you accept it

Austin: Ok

Ally: Besides the art class in school I've been taking some outside of school and I made you something really special. *Gets a box out of her closet and hands it to him. Austin opens it and is in awe when he takes the item out of it.

Austin: You made me a Captain America statue. It looks exactly like him. Every detail from his hair to his sheild. It's perfect.

Ally: It took me 2 weeks to make that. It's made out of a clay base and each day I had to keep it moist with a wet tower and I added a different part. It was like putting together a puzzle. Then I used a special paint to make it life like and his sheild look metallic.

Austin: It's absolutely beautiful.

Ally: I know he's your favorite super hero. It was a challenge to make but it was worth it.

Austin: He's an awesome superhero but you're my true hero. You inspire me everyday. Thank you so much *puts it down and hugs her

Ally: You're welcome

Austin: Now I don't have anything to give you.

Ally: You believed in me. That's great enough

Austin: I know but I want it to be special and straight from the heart

*Ally kisses his cheek and smiles

Austin:(smiling) Oh, I get it. *Leans into kiss her and what feels like forever is really a minute. They break away smiling


	92. Chapter 92

Austin: I'm going to put this statue in a special case so it won't get ruined. It'll be right on my dresser next to my favorite picture of us. It'll be an everlasting treasure I'll cherish for the rest of my life.

Ally: I'm so happy you like it.

Austin: What do you want to do now?

Ally: I can show the pictures and videos from the trip. I already sent them to Trish and Dez

Austin: Ok, I would love that

*Ally gets out her camera and laptop and uploads the pictures and videos to it.

Austin: Wow, these are great. I wish I could've gone

Ally: Me too

Austin: You want to go in the backyard for a swim?

Ally: Sure but you need your swimsuit.

Austin: Oh yeah, be right back *Leaves out and comes back in his surfboard swim short. *He goes to the backyard and doesn't see Ally

Austin: Alls? Ally where are you? Hello?


	93. Chapter 93

*Ally is hiding behind the large potted plant. Austin doesn't see her because of the numerous long leaves.

Austin: Ally come on where are you? *Looks around the area

*Ally comes out from hiding running towards him squirting a water gun the huge blast of water startles him and he falls in the pool. He resurfaces coughing out water and looks up seeing Ally laughing

Austin:(surprised and stuttering) H-how did..W-w-where did you come from?!

Ally: The large plant by the sliding patio door. I got you good. *Laughs at his confused face

Austin: You sure did.

Ally:(laughing) Nice screaming there Blondie. You hit those high notes like a canary

Austin: In my defense ice cold water was shot at by bare back. I was so not expecting that

Ally:(laughing) I know, your reaction was way funnier than I thought it would be. *Puts water gun down and gets pool toys from the shed. She gets noodles, kick boards and beach balls


	94. Chapter 94

*Ally throws the items in the pool and jumps in

Ally: Did you remember to put on sun screen?

Austin: Of course I did. *Balances on an inflatable that looks like an ice cream sandwich bar

Ally: Are you sure? You answered in that high pitched voice when you get nervous

Austin:(high voice) No I did- *Clears throat. (normal voice) No I didn't.

Ally: Gee something must be bothering your throat for you to suddenly clear it mid sentence *Crosses arms giving him a look and he nervously laughs


	95. Chapter 95

Austin: I know I did. I used the spray can from your room.

Ally: Did the spray can say 150 SPF?

Austin: No, why?

Ally:(annoyed) You didn't use sunscreen you goofball. You used my spray on lotion. The sun screen is always in the first aid cabinet in the kitchen. I thought you knew that already.

Austin: I'm sorry Ally. I was so excited that I didn't think to read the spray can I was using.

Ally: It's ok Austin but next time please read the the can. You should go get the actually sun screen spray can and use it.

Austin: Ok *Gets out of pool, goes to the kitchen and puts on the spray. Then returns outside and jumps back in the pool and splashes Ally. She splashes him back. They have a blast together. They play pool volleyball and have mini water gun battle with squirt guns

*Mr. Dawson comes out and tries to get thier attention but they're having so much fun they don't even know he's there. *So gets a whistle and blows gaining the attention from both teens

Ally: Hey Dad

Austin: Hi Mr. D. When did you get here?

Mr. Dawson: I've been standing here for 10 minutes. You guys didn't see me. Anyway it's time to come in. There's thunderstorms in the forecast and it's extremely dangerous to be outside unprotected especially fully exposed in the pool where you can get struck by lighting

Austin: We're coming. I don't want to be struck by lighting.

Ally: Me either and I hate thunderstorms

*They climb out and return the pool toys to the shed


	96. Chapter 96

*The teens walk in and get towels to warm up then change into lounging clothes which they'll wear to bed. *They sit on the couch and watch TV.

Mr. Dawson: You kids want some ice cream?

Ally: Sure

Austin: Yes sir. What flavor do you have?

Mr. Dawson: Strawberry

Austin: Mmmm. That's one of my favorites.

Ally: Mine too

*Mr. Dawson brings a small bucket of ice cream to the coffee table and two big scoops.

Ally:(laughing) Wow, you really love ice cream. *Watches Austin continuously taking large portions of ice cream with his spoon.

Austin:(stuffed) This stuff is delicious

Ally: Could you leave some for me please? I haven't even had a chance to get any.

*Austin's cheeks are puffed way out as he's about to get another scoop. He looks at the ice cream then Ally then back at the ice cream

Austin:(stuffed) Sorry Alls. Here you go. *Pushes ice cream bucket to her

*Ally just laughs and rolls her eyes as she takes a scoop. They continue to watch SpongeBob

*At the sound of rain outside Ally immediately cleans up the area by putting the spoons in the sink and putting the ice cream bucket back in the freezer.

Ally:(uneasily) Time for bed. Let's go. *Quickly goes upstairs

Austin: Ally wait, slow down. *Goes after her

*Ally is hiding under the cover on the bed in the bonus room when he catches up to her.

Austin: Ally you know you're safe inside. It's ok, calm down. *Rubs her back and tries to coax her out from under the cover and she slowly comes out

Ally: You're so brave I wish I could be too. *Sadly looking down with her head resting on knees close to her chest as she sits against the headboard

Austin: I'm not a big fan of thunderstorms either. I'm just being brave to help you feel better. In reality I think I would be screaming like a girl.

Ally: That is quite humorous to hear. *Looking up a little.

Austin: Exactly *Smiles at her but she still shows no emotion.

*Thunder rumbles through sky so hard the natural vibrations in the air shake the house making Ally more scared. *She scrambles under the cover again this time in het current position instead of on her stomach

Austin:(gently) Ally I know you're scared and I hate to see you this way. Please come out so I can help you.

*Ally shakes her head no and starts to cry a little. *Austin sighs and picks her up while still covered in the blanket. He sits on the couch and takes the blanket off her head

Austin: I'm going to sit here until you calm down. Even if it takes all night

Ally: You shouldn't do that. You'll use all your sleep. You need your rest

Austin: For you Alls. It's worth it *Smiles at her. I think I know how to give you the sense of courage you need to make it through the night *Leans into kiss her and Ally feels ten times better. A large boom of thunder shakes then out of their moment


	97. Chapter 97

Austin:(still smiling) I know that made me feel better how about you?

Ally: It did *Blushing

Austin: You know you'll always be safe with me no matter what

Ally: I know but I'm still a little scared.

*Austin just smiles and pulls her into a hug. *After the TV is the only glow of light in the room. Ally is absentmindedly watching whatever's on when she hears snoring and sees Austin sleeping. His head is titled way back with mouth wide open making him drool. Ally just laughs and pulls the cover on him. She gets another cover for the bed kisses his cheek before turning off the TV and going to sleep in the bed.

*All through thr night thunder rumbles and lightning flashes in the sky. Ally clutches her blanket tighter but the sound of Austin breathing on thr couch across the room reminds her she's not alone and safe


	98. Chapter 98

*The next morning Austin laying down on the couch. He moves to get more comfortable while still snoring a little. He moves until he falls off the couch and groans on the floor simotaneously Ally sits up on the bed hearing him fall. *She him in front of the couch upside down

Austin:(yawns) Goodmorning beautiful. Why are you hanging off the bed?

Ally: I'm not. You're upside down

*Austin sits up in the right position.

Austin: Oh how did that happen?

Ally: You were moving around on the couch so much you fell off the edge. Good morning though. Remember how you said you would stay awake until I went to sleep no matter how long it takes?

Austin: Yeah

Ally: Well you only lasted about 2 hours.

Austin: I did?

Ally: Yeah, you were knocked out. I think you ate way too much ice cream. I had to put myself to bed.

Austin: I'm sorry Alls. I failed

Ally: No you didn't. You did help me

Austin: I did? How?

Ally: By staying here with me. When we kiss it's like paradise and your hugs are so comforting

Austin: Just like a planned.

Ally:(laughing) Yeah right. Mr. Drool king *Throws pillow at him. He laughs and playfully picks her up.

Austin: Piggy back ride time?

Ally: Yes please.

Austin:(pretends to talk in intercom) Attention this is your Captain speaking. Please take caution of a safety. We'll be taking flight in 3, 2, 1, *Runs around the room with his arms out and making air plane sounds. *Ally laughs as he continues to run until he's faces the door. He pretends the floor is a runway and gains speed as he leaves the room


	99. Chapter 99

*Austin runs down the stairs able to keep his balance even with the extra weight on his back. As he jumps off theast step he makes the sounds of squealing tires hitting the pavement of a runway.

Austin: We reached our destination. I hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you were changing Air Austin *Puts Ally down and plops down on the couch panting.

Ally: Are you ok?

Austin: Yeah, being a plane is hard.

Ally: I guess being a pilot isn't your dream job.

Austin: Nope, but if I had my own plane. I would do kinds of air tricks. Like loops and fly upside down *Demonstrates with his hands. That way the ride would be more fun

Ally: I would be the first one with a parachute

*Austin just laughs and gets some fruit for them to eat. He kisses her cheek before sitting down next to her on the couch


	100. Chapter 100

**Firework Fiasco**

The 4th of July is coming up. Austin is excited because his cousins are visiting and loves watching the fireworks show together with him. One disaster leads after the other throughout the week. The teens have to make sure everything goes well and hope nothing ruins the big day


	101. Chapter 101

*Its beginning of the week for the 4th of July which is Saturday. Austin is excited his cousins are coming. Ally's excited her cousins are coming as well. They have a jam packed week of barbequing, pool fun, and exciting fireworks. Ally is helping her Dad decorate Sonic Boom with colors of red, white, and blue. She's on ladder by the front door putting up streamers. Austin comes in

Austin: Hi Ally, the store looks great. So patriotic.

Ally: Thank you. We've been working on it all morning. My Dad is doing his office and the rest of upstairs.

Austin: You need any help?

Ally: Sure, I need more push pins to keep this thing in place. The box is on the counter. *Points to it

Austin: Ok. *Gets box and takes out a push pin to give it to her

Ally: Thank you. *Puts push pin on the corner of streamer

Austin: You're welcome.

Ally: I need you to do something else for me

Austin: Name it

Ally: I need you to stand back and tell me if this streamer is straight

Austin: No problem *Backs up to get a full view of the streamer

Ally: If I need to adjust it please tell me

Austin: Ok, from here it looks good. *Backs up a little more. You need to more your corner up a little more to the right.

Ally: Ok *Moves it. How's it look now?

Austin: Little more *She moves it farther up

Ally: Now?

Austin: It still looks uneven. You need to move it more to the right

Ally: I can't reach that far *Strains to put it in the position

Austin: Grab the top of the ladder real tight and stretch

*Ally does so and is able to reach

Ally:(panting) Please tell me that's good because if I keep strecthing my arm I'm going to pull a muscle

Austin: That's perfect! Both sides look even now

Ally:(relieved) Great *Climbs down ladder


	102. Chapter 102

Austin: Could you come decorate my house? Streamers would look great over the front door. I need your awesome arm power. *Ally just gives him a look

Austin: What?

Ally: You're a foot taller than me. You do it.

Austin: I'm just joking Alls.

Ally: I know. Just don't ask for real *Walks off to the basement

*Austin just laughs rolling his eyes *Following her and sees her relaxing in the recliner Mr. Dawson added a few weeks ago.

Austin: Are you ok Ally?

Ally: I'm fine. Just tired *Eyes closed

Austin: You must've been working all morning

Ally: Since 6:30 this morning now it's 9:30

Austin: You've been working for 3 hours?!

Ally: Yeah, my Dad wanted to make sure he could get to Wal Mart for Independence Day sales. So he planned to be one of the first customers to get the best deals before everyone went on clearance and became the last minute items

Austin: Your Dad is that much of a shopaholic?

Ally: You know how stubborn he is when it comes to his wallet. He's cheap but doesn't miss a good sale especially for a holiday. So even that mean getting up at the crack of dawn and dragging his only child from a deep peaceful sleep, getting a good parking space and being there at the same the employees start their shifts

Austin: No wonder you're exhausted.

Ally: I don't mind. I love seeing him so happy and I love to work so we both got a share out of it

Austin: It's only Sunday. It's going to be a long week with all the planning for the fourth but you're a trooper. You can do it

Ally:(yawns) Thanks Blondie. You were a great help today.

Austin: I'm going to let you have a well deserved nap. You really earned it.

Ally:(softly) Thanks

*Austin puts a blanket on her, kisses her forehead and sits on the couch to watch TV


	103. Chapter 103

*After a few hours Mr. Dawson comes down and smiles at the sight. Austin is asleep on the couch holding Ally's hand as she sits in the recliner next to him

Mr. Dawson:(whispers) Austin. Wake up

*Austin slowly wakes up and sleepily looks at him

Austin:(whispers) Hey Mr. D.

Mr. Dawson: Downstairs looks great. Thanks fir helping her out.

Austin: My pleasure sir.

Mr. Dawson: Are you hungry?

Austin: Yes sir but I can eat at home

Mr. Dawson: I don't mind getting you guys some lunch

Austin: That's ok sir. I would rather you get some for Ally. You don't have to spend any money on me

Mr. Dawson: It's no trouble Austin you don't have to feel like an unwanted extra mouth to feed. If I don't and Ally asks why you didn't get any lunch she'll be upset and you and I both know that's not very fun.

Austin: True sir very true.

*Mr. Dawson leaves to get them lunch and comes back with food from the sand which shop across the street in the mall area.

Austin:(gently) Ally *Shakes her shoulder. Alls wake up. *She doesn't respond. *Austin thinks of a fun way to wake her up by getting close to her face tickling her neck. *Just as he's about to freezes seeing her move but she stays asleep. He silently sighs and continues

Ally: Don't you dare tickle my neck. *Eyes still closed

Austin: How did you know I was going to do that? You're asleep

Ally: Yeah but I'm not deaf. I know you always have some crazy way of waking me up and I also felt you breathing on my neck. It felt weird.

Austin: Sorry I just wanted you to know that your Dad got us some lunch. I told him to get extra pickles on your cheeseburger just how you like it. *Gives it to her

Ally: Thanks Blondie. You really know how to treat a girl

Austin: You're welcome Alls.

*After they eat their burgers they both go home as the afternoon sets in

*At Ally's house in the bonus room Ally is on the bed Indian style writing on a notepad. *Austin is reading a comic book

Austin: Hey Ally?

Ally: Uh-huh

Austin: What are you doing?

Ally: Work

Austin: We have the whole week off of school what kind of work could you possibly be doing?

Ally: Important work that's not related to school *Not once looking up since they started talking

Austin: You're always doing some kind of work. You have to relax at some point

Ally: I am relaxing and I need to focus

Austin: How? You're always writing down something on a piece of paper

*Ally sighs and finally looks up putting the note pad down

Ally:(annoyed) Look Blondie, our ideas of relaxation are completely different. So you keep doing what you're doing and please let me focus

Austin: Sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to tell you that working too much is bad for your health

Ally: I know but I like working and I always know when I've had enough. Even if I overexert sometimes. Thanks for caring. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just going to be really busy this week and I don't want anything to go wrong.

Austin: You'll have help from your Dad right?

Ally: Yeah, but he'll be busy with the store. There's a party he's going to have there and he's invited all the other store owners in the mall. It's adults only.

Austin: Ok, well you'll need some help

Ally: I'll have a lot of help. Shane and Dylan are coming here tomorrow

Austin: Awesome! My cousins are coming tomorrow too

Ally: That's great now we'll have a ton of help and have fun while doing it

Austin: I'm so excited

*After a few more hours of watching TV they decide to go to bed

Austin: Can I share the bed with you? The couch is so lonely

Ally: We're in the same room across from each other silly head. *Laughs ruffling his head

Austin:(smiling) Oh that's how it is. Time for the tickle monster! *Ally laughs screaming as he chases her around. He finally catches her as she lands on the couch laughing uncontrollably as he tickles her feet and arms

Ally:(in between laughs) Ok! Ok! You win! Please stop! *Laughs harder as he laughs with her. He stops and they both pant to catch their breath trying not to laugh again as they smile at each other

*Austin smiles satisfied and hugs her and gets in the other side of the bed behind her

Austin: Good night my sweet angel *Kisses her cheek while laying on his side resting waiting for her to get comfortable

Ally: Good night Blondie *Now laying on the pillow facing him

Austin: Love you ever so much *smiles rubbing her hand and how quickly she's fallen asleep

Ally: Love you too *Trails off last word as she begins to doze off. Austin protectively puts his arm around her and is gently lulled to sleep by her soft snoring making him snuggle up close to her head and smiling

*The next morning Ally is woken up by a kiss. She quickly closes her eyes back to enjoy the moment as she sits with her lips still connected to Austin's. They stay like that for a full minute before breaking apart and lovingly gazing into each other eyes


	104. Chapter 104

Austin: Good morning Alls. You deserve to wake up like that every morning. *Brushes her hair out of her face and gently rubs her cheek.

Ally: I'm blessed to have someone like you to do that to me *Hugs him

Austin: Let's go get some breakfast *Takes her hand and they go downstairs to the kitchen. *While Ally is cooking eggs and bacon Austin decides to have some toast with jelly on it. Ally here's him grunting and turns to see him struggling to get the jar open

Ally: Um...Austin?

Austin:(straining) Yeah?

Ally: Do you need some help?

Austin:(grunting) No, I got it

Ally:(sarcasm) Oh yeah, you look like your doing great. Having no trouble at all

Austin: If I had the power of Popeye I wouldn't have this problem. That would mean I would have to eat spinach and I hate spinach. It makes me nauseous just thinking about it. *Shudders tightly closing his eyes making a grossed out face pretending to gag. *Ally just rolls her eyes laughing

Ally: I want to show you something Mr. Strongman. *Grabs a dish towel and puts on the top of the jar. Twist the the top like this *Demonstrates with her hand over the towel. *Austim does as told and successfully opens it

Austin: Victory! *Throws hands up in the air while holding the jar. Thank you Ally. *Looks at her and laughs. Some jelly landed on her face.

Ally: You're welcome Blondie

Austin: Sorry Alls. *Uses the towel to wipe the jelly off her face

Ally: That's ok. Glad I could help. *They eat breakfast and go upstairs to take showers


	105. Chapter 105

*After showering, brushing their teeth and getting dressed they go back to the bonus room and make up the bed.

Austin: What time are your cousins coming? *Pulls up the sheet with her

Ally: Around noon. What time are your cousins coming? *Flattens out the cover

Austin: Around the same time *Grabs a pillow and adjusts it as she adjusts the other

Ally: That's great. *Puts last two pillows on the bed

Austin: Yeah, this week is going to be so much fun *Jumps on the newly made bed laying on his stomach

Ally:(annoyed) Did you really just jump on the bed we just made up? You're wrinkling the cover. Get off *Pushes him toward the edge and he falls off and screaming then grunts as he lands. She flattens the cover and checks on him

Austin: Sorry Alls. I just wanted to relax after all that work.

Ally: What work? It took us less than two minutes *Kneeling next to him. He just smiles and kisses her cheek knowing she forgives him after that. She just smiles and gets her notepad.

Austin: What's on the notepad that's so important? You've been writing on it since yesterday *Still sitting against the bed now with knees against his chest. Ally's in the same position resting the notepad on knees

Ally: Well if you must know Mr. NosyPants it's the whole itinerary for the week. *Austin looks at it

Austin: That's a lot of work to do. Good thing you're a busy bee. Now you have some workers. Accept you don't have to collect honey to bring back to the hive

*Ally has a laughing fit and just shakes her head smiling

*Later that day Shane and Dylan arrive at the same time Austin's cousins do

*They all gather at Ally's house.

Ally: So nice to see you guys *Refrerring to her and Austin's cousins

Shane: Always a pleasure little cuz

Dylan: I love coming to Miami

Rydel: We love coming here too

Austin: We have a big long busy week ahead of us. Ally has the whole week planned out. It would be great if we all helped out. That way we'll have fun at the same time.

Riker: Sure, that's sounds great

Rydel: Anything for you little cuz

Ally: Ok, Shane and Dylan my Dad trusts you guys to stay on budget with the food for the party at the end of the week. He's given me an emergency credit card and I want you guys to get everything on the list. I'm trusting you guys not to mess up somehow. Please don't make me regret it

Shane: I'll take the credit card and car keys *Takes them and gives his brother the list

Dylan: No you won't I'm older and have a valid drivers license *Takes keys and card and hands him the list

Shane: True but I have a learners permit so technically I can drive with you in the passengers seat *Takes items back accept the list. *Dylan puts the list on the coffee table and snatches to keys back. Shane puts the credit card on the table and grabs the keys. They pull back and forth arguing with each other

Dylan: I'm driving!

Shane: No I'm driving!

*The both turn to their little cousin with their hands on the keys not wanting to be the first to let go

Shane and Dylan: Ally!

Ally:(irratated) You're both being so immature. I don't care who drives to store. You both can legally be on the road so both of you can drive. If you're going to act like little kids then share and take turns like you learn when you're in preschool. As long as you get the items on the list. Now go! *Points to the door. They both glare at each other and walk toward the door. Please try not to kill each other and have the car bs k in one piece when you return *Calls after them. Once they leave she just sighs and shakes her head. *Rocky and Ratliff are amused by the whole thing and burst out laughing

Rocky: Your family is better than cable

Ratliff: Yeah, I would so watch a TV show about those two arguing

Ally: At least you're not related. Those two and a car are an never ending fued

Austin: What's next on the list Ally?

Ally: Decorations and entertainment

Rydel: Oh I love decorating

Rocky: She decorates our house for all the holidays. Amazing at it

Rydel: Aw Thanks bro

Ally: That's great you can help me paint the banner and with other decorations

Riker: What can we do?

Ally: Blow up the balloons and tie them all over the front and back yards

Austin: What about the entertainment part?

Ally: I'll work that out with my Dad. Now we just focus on the decorations. *They all go the garage to get the items they need


	106. Chapter 106

*The girls get the paint and a large blank banner while the boys the get the boxes of balloons and pump.

Ally: Now boys there's only one pump and three of you. You're going to have to share it.

Riker: No problem

Ally: You're in charge Austin. *The other boys are shocked and he laughs at their reactions

Riker: No disrespect to you Ally but why is he in charge? I'm the oldest

Ally: Yes you are but I trust him more and he knows more about this house than all of you. So he's just going to make sure you don't mess anything up. You're not offended are you?

Riker: No I shouldn't be. It's good he's being responsible

Austin: Thanks dude *Fist bumps him. The boys go to the backyard and the girls start on the banner *After a while Rocky avid Ratliff start to goof around and chase each other around the yard

Austin: Guys stop fooling around *Hands Riker a ballon

Riker: You're supposed to be working *pumps air into it

Ratliff: We're taking a break. It's hot out here

Rocky: We've only been out here for 30 minutes

Austin: We're going inside to get some water that way we'll cool off

Riker: Start back on the balloons please *Follows him inside

*As they fix the ice cold beverages of water they hear a yell and groaning outside. They run out to see Ratliff twisted up in the hammock panicking and Rocky trying to calm him down to no avil

Austin: What happened?!

Riker: We told you guys to get back to work

Ratliff: Rocky was chasing me with a pool noodle and I tripped in my sandals and fell into the hammock

Rocky: Then he started freaking out and made it worse

Ratliff: Only because I'm clastaphobic and don't like tight spaces *Starts to hyperventilate. The rest of the boys try to untangle him but can't figure out how

Austin: We'll be right back. Stay here Rocky

Riker: Time for the last resort and only option *Runs inside with his cousin


	107. Chapter 107

Ally: I'm surprised the boys haven't had any problems yet.

Rydel: I wouldn't speak too soon *Points to the on coming shadows of Riker and Austin running to the garage

*The boys are panting and stop to catch their breath

Riker: Sorry to bother you girls

Austin: We ran into a huge problem

Riker: We need your help

Austin: It's causing a delay in blowing up the balloons

*The girls both sigh and get up to follow the boys to the backyard. They both cover their ears as they hear yelling

Ratliff: Help! Help!

Rocky: Dude calm down help is here

Ally: What in the world!

Rydel: I know I'm going to regret asking this but why is Ell twisted up in the hammock looking like a human pretzel?

Rocky: It's all my fault. *Sadly looking down

Rydel: It's ok buddy. It was an accident.

Ratliff: No, it's not ok. It was my fault too. We were goofing off instead of working and when the other boys went inside to get refreshments he started chasing me with a pool noodle and tripped because my sandals were wet I tripped and somehow got twisted up in the hammock. Sorry Ally

Rocky: You too Rydel and you guys too

Ally: It's ok guys. I know how to fix this. I need a bat

Ratliff:(frantic) Are you going to hit me like a piñata?!

Ally:(laughs) No, I'm going to use it as a lever

Rocky: Why do you own a bat? You don't play sports

Ally: Sometimes I help my cousins practice in spring time *Austin hands her the bat. Thank you *Puts bat in between the rope support line and twists it it until it's tight. I know you don't like it getting more snug than it already is but it'll be over quickly so just close your eyes and breath slowly

Ratliff:(uneasily) Ok *tries to relax

*Ally undos the cork screw twist and the hammock becomes untangled quickly spinning around until it's back in its normal state

Ratliff: Whoa! Oof! *Falls on back in the grass and groans. Thank you Ally

Ally: You're welcome. Let's all go inside for a snack. *Everyone goes but Ratliff

Rocky: You coming dude?

Ratliff: No, my sides hurt and I'm afraid I'll make it worse if I get up


	108. Chapter 108

Rocky: I'll help you *Help him up and they stand there for minute. Ratliff tries to breath but strains. Are you ok?

Ratliff: No, I think I broke a rib *Starts wheezing and his face turns red.*Rocky quickly but gently guides him inside

Rocky: Guys he's not doing too good.

Riker: What's wrong with him now?

Ratliff:(raspy) I can't breath. *Holds his right side

Rydel: It hurts more on that side than the other? *Her brother nods his head and continues to wheeze

Riker: Ok, let's get him on the couch

Austin: What should we do now?

Ally: I'll have to call my Dad. My cousins have the only other car and he's closer *Dials her dad's phone number. He says he'll be here in 15 minutes and that you'll need to go to urgent care

Ratliff: No, I hate the doctor's office. They make me nervous

Rydel: If you don't want to be in pain anymore you'll need to get help. You'll be fine.

Ratliff: Actually I think I'm more scared of Dad now. He'll be upset that I got myself sent to urgent care

Riker: I think he'll be more worried about your health than anything else

Rocky: He may not even punish you

Austin: I think the pain you're in is punishment enough

Ratliff: I agree.

Ally: He's already called your Dad. He's not mad I promise you.

Riker: You were worried about nothing

*A horn honks outside and they all go out to the car.


	109. Chapter 109

Mr. Dawson: Your parents are going to meet us there.

Ratliff: Ok, sorry sir. I didn't mean to interrupt whatever you were doing

Mr. Dawson: It's ok, your health is more important. What I was doing can wait. I have others helping out anyway.

*Ratliff groans in pain as he holds his side again and rests his head on Rydel's shoulder. All she can do is rub his back to keep him calm as possible. *Once they arrive at the urgent care center he's taken to the x-ray room. Everyone else sits in the waiting room. All the teens are on their phones expect Rocky and Rydel

Riker: I know you guys have a stronger bond with Ratliff than I do but I want you to know that he'll be ok.

Rydel: Thank you Riker. That's very sweet of you to say.

Rocky: You're an awesome big brother

Ally: I feel like this is my fault. Maybe I should've given you guys an inside job

Austin: No way this is your fault Alls. It was an accident. Anything could've happened but it also could've been prevented. *Glares at Rocky who shamefully looks down

*The doctor comes out pushing Ratliff in a wheelchair. He has a something around his abdomen and has his head down the whole time not wanting the others to know he's been crying

Mrs. Lynch: What's the diagnosis?

Doctor: It's a minor case of a bruised rib. Nothing was broken on the X-Ray.

Mr. Lynch: That's great. The other kids were telling me he was worried he broke a rib.

Rydel: How long will he take to heal?

Rocky: Is he in danger of being paralyzed?

Doctor: No, he'll be just fine and normally a bruised rib takes about 3 to 4 weeks to heal but since he's young and you got him here quickly the healing process will take about a week and half. So now heavy activity of any kind. He needs to rest and not put any weight on it. He'll have to sleep on his back


	110. Chapter 110

Mr. Lynch: Thanks Doc. *Shakes his hand and wheels his son out to the car

*At Austin's house Ratliff rests on the couch and Rocky stays to keep him company. The others go back to Ally's house. Riker and Austin finish the balloons and the girls finish the banner. *Shane and Dylan return and learn what happened. The day finally ends and everyone is relieved

*At Ally's house

*She and Austin get ready for bed. She sits on her bed and sighs

Austin: Are you ok?

Ally: I just feel bad that your cousin got hurt so badly he was diagnosed with a bruised rib at urgent care

Austin: It's ok Ally. If he and Rocky were what they were supposed to be doing he wouldn't of gotten hurt

Ally: I think we should get him a get well soon gift. I would feel better if I did something to help him feel better.

Austin: That's a great idea Alls. We can figure it out tomorrow

Ally: You think he'll be ok?

Austin: He'll be fine. Rocky can keep him entertained. He'll be back to his fun loving self in no time.

Ally:(yawns) Good night Blondie. *Gets in her bed

Austin: Goodnight Allybear *Gets on blow up mattress


	111. Chapter 111

*The next morning Ally is asleep in her bed snoring and Austin is gently shaking her shoulder calling her name

Austin: Ally. Wake up. *He starts to poke her shoulder repeatedly calling her name trying not to laugh. Ally, Ally, Ally.

Ally:(moans) What?! *Eyes still closed

Austin: It's time to wake up.

Ally:(groans) Fine *Sits up and wonders why her face and hand are wet. Austin laughs at her confused face

Austin: If you're wondering why you're face and hand is wet it's because you were drooling and your face was kind of laying in it

Ally: Eww! *Austin gets a towel from the closet and gives to her

Austin: That's why I woke you up.

Ally:(sarcasm) You did it in the most delightful way too

Austin: It was fun for me not you. It worked you're awake and no longer have drool on you so you're welcome. *Laughs at her solemn look at him. *They go downstairs and eat breakfast. Shane and Dylan come down shortly after

Austin: What's on the agenda for today?

Ally: Putting up the banner and setting up Shredders beach for the fireworks show.

Shane: Your Dad wanted me to tell you he found a place you and your friends can go to on Friday.

Dylan: He told us not to tell you the name of location. He wanted to surprise you.

Ally: Thanks guys

*They all get dressed. Shane and Dylan get an early head start at the beach while Ally and Austin go get the others.

Austin: Good morning guys. You ready for fireworks set up at the beach?

Ally: We have to get there early because we're going to be their all day.

Riker: Good morning love birds. Yeah, we're ready.

Ratliff: Can I come?

Rocky: Sorry buddy, you can't really move that much. You need to heal first

Ratliff: I want to help

Rydel: We know you do Ell but you can't risk injuring yourself even further.

*Ratliff sadly sighs feeling left out

Riker: We're sorry pal. I really wish you could come

Ratliff: What am I supposed to do? I'm going to be so bored.

Rydel: Mom and Dad are here

Ratliff: Like I said I'm going to be so bored.

Rydel: I'll stay here with you. Will that stop you're complaining?

Ratliff: Yeah but I don't want you to stay because then you wouldn't be able to help set up for the fireworks show.

Ally: That's ok. We can do it without her. We don't want you to be sad

Rydel: Are you sure?

Ally: Yeah its ok

Rydel: Ok as long as its not a problem

Ally: It's not really. Stay with your brother

Rydel: Ok, I will bye guys

Ratliff: Bye

Riker: See you later this afternoon *Leaves out with the others

*At the beach

Austin: What's first Ally?

Ally: We set up the beach chairs and pick up any trash in the area. So there won't be any confusion on where to sit the patrons are going to get wristbands on Friday. So we're dividing up the chairs into different sections. Rocky and Riker you're doing section Blue and Green. Austin and I will do Red and Yellow.

Austin: Ok, where are the chairs?

Ally: In the shack by the stage *Points to it. Riker opens it and they all take out the colorful chairs

*Back at Austin's house

*Rydel and Ratliff are watching TV

Ratliff: Delly?

Rydel: Yes Ell?

Ratliff:(whining) I'm bored.

Rydel: Why? We're doing your favorite hobby. Being lazy on the couch playing video games

Ratliff: Even video games don't make me happy and I don't even care that you're winning. I've lost my will for fun *tosses controller on the coffee table and sighs

Rydel: What would you like to do?

Ratliff: Go outside and play catch

Rydel: You know you can't do that

Ratliff: What can I do?

Rydel: Read a book

Ratliff:(scoffs) When have you known me to read?

Rydel: It was just a suggestion. You're miserable

Ratliff: Yeah and desperate. I'll read one of Austin's The Eletric Avenger comic books.

*Rydel goes upstairs go get one and returns it to her brother


	112. Chapter 112

*Back at the beach

Ally: Be careful where you walk guys. You could step on some loose garbage or a crab.

Rocky: Crabs? What crabs?

Austin: Hermit crabs come to the shore line and walk on the beach. You don't want those sharp little claws the clutch your bare flesh.

Ally: So as tempting as it is keep your sandals on for your protection

Riker: Not a problem

Austin: Will there be a snack bar?

Ally: Yeah, Shane and Dylan are setting that up

Austin: Great

*After all the chairs are set up they put up a huge tent with a sheet over it as a wind barrier and go back home expect Ally's cousins. The minute they walk in the door Rydel runs to them

Riker: Hey sis. How was your-*She hugs him. day?

Rydel: I'm so glad you guys are back. My day was horrible. I couldn't keep him entertained. We played all the video games. He read all the comic books and he really wants to play outside.

Ratliff: I'm sorry. I'm limited on all things fun.

Rydel: I know you're upset but there's really no way to speed up your healing

Rocky: Are you ok?

Ratliff: Do you regret staying home with me?

Rydel: No, it was great keeping you company but I wish you were able to actually move

Ratliff: Me too baby sis


	113. Chapter 113

*All the teens go to bed when it gets dark

*At Ally's house in her room

Ally: Uh-no! I forgot something today!

Austin: What did you forget?

Ally: Ratliff's gift.

Austin: That's ok. You have the rest of the week to get him something

Ally: I feel bad for Rydel. She had a tough time with him today.

Austin: Me too but I think she did a great job today. She tried so hard.

Ally: Yeah, she did. Tomorrow's a new day maybe we can include Ratliff in an activity

Austin: I hope so. Good night

Ally: Good night


	114. Chapter 114

*The next morning at Austin's house Rocky and Ratliff are watching SpongeBob. Their favorite episode is The Campfire one.

Rocky: The song is so funny. I love how fast SpongeBob sings it.

Ratliff: It is funny but it hurts to laugh. *Holds his side

Rocky: Bummer dude.

*Rydel and Riker come downstairs

Ratliff: What are you guys doing today?

Riker: We don't know yet. Austin and Ally have to come over first

Rydel: We're probably going to work on the entertainment.

*Austin and Ally come in

Ally: Goodmorning guys. After breakfast Rydel I need you to come with me to the beach to help me with the music portion of the fireworks show.

Rydel: No problem

*After breakfast they leave and go to the beach but are shocked at the scene. *The tent is in pieces and all the chairs are broken and graffiti is everywhere on the shack

Ally: What on earth happened here?!

Rydel: It looks like a stampede of animals came through here and had some friends write very mean messages all over the shack. *An employee comes up to them

Ally: Hey Marty, what happened?

Marty: A bunch loose teenagers looking for trouble came here last night and trashed the place. They stole the sound system and caused a huge mess in the kitchen.

Rydel: Did you call the police?

Marty: Yeah, but all the of the teens vanished before they came and now there's no lead on their identities

Ally: Were you hurt?

Marty: No, but when I told them to stop they tied me up to a chair in the kitchen.

Ally: I'm so sorry Marty. Do you need any help cleaning up?

Marty: No, other employees are helping out. The show is canceled by the way.

Rydel: Where's it going to be then?

Marty: On the TV in living rooms.

Ally: We're glad you're ok Marty. So sorry this happened

Rydel: Me too

Marty: Thanks guys


	115. Chapter 115

*The girls go back to Austin's house

Ally: Hey guys

Rydel: We're back

Austin: Hey girls how did it go? *Sees their upset faces. What happened?

Ally: Shredders Beach got trashed. The tent over the beach chairs was completly demolished

Rydel: The sound system was stolen and the kitchen got a new makeover

Austin: What?!

Ally: Marty told us a group of unruly teenagers thought it would be fun to vandalize the place and ruin all our hard work

Rydel: He said those teenagers tied him up in the kitchen. Luckily that's all they did.

Ally: The police can't really do much because they can't identify the criminals

Rydel: The party was canceled no firework show. We'll have to watch on our TV

Austin: That's awful. I'm so sorry you guys. All that hard work down the drain.

Ally: It's ok Austin, I'm sure we'll find somewhere else for the show to be. Anyway I don't want to think about it right now. I have to talk to my Dad about some surprise he has for me. Bye *Kisses his cheek and walks out

Austin: Are you ok Rydel?

Rydel: I just came back from a crime scene. No I'm not ok. I'm really sad.

Austin: You want some ice cream? That always makes you happy

Rydel: No, I'm just going to go lie down *Runs upstairs


	116. Chapter 116

*At Ally's house

Ally: Dad what's this surprise Shane and Dylan were telling me about?

Mr. Dawson: I found a place for your friends to hangout at and it can be the new location for the fireworks. Marty called and told me what happened. I'm really sorry sweetie. I'm glad no one was hurt

Ally: Thanks Dad. Where's the place?

Mr. Dawson: Emerson Lake. It has a cabin to to hangout in and a small beach area.

Ally: That's perfect Dad. Thanks you. *Hugs him

Mr. Dawson: You're welcome. I'm going to call Marty with the details

Ally: I'm to tell everyone the good news *Leaves out and runs to Austin's house

Austin: Hey Alls, I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. You were gone for 15 minutes

Ally: I have great news the fireworks party is going to be held at Emerson Lake. That was the surprise from my Dad.

Austin: That's great but you should tell Rydel

Ally: Is she ok?

Riker: She's really upset about what happened

Ratliff: I think the whole situation really scared her

Rockyy: She's been upstairs ever since you left

Ally: I'll go give her the good news. That'll definently cheer her up *Goes upstairs to the guest room and knocks on the door

Rydel: Come in *Ally walks in and sits on the bed next to her

Ally: I have good news. My Dad said we can go to Emerson Lake on Friday for the firerworks

Rydel: That's great. I'm happy your Dad was able to do that

Ally: I know you're upset about earlier today. I am too but Austin and your brothers are worried

Rydel: I know and I don't want them to so I think I'm feeling better and should go downstairs with you

Ally: Great *They go downstairs


	117. Chapter 117

*That evening at Ally's house in her room

Austin: Are you ok about earlier Alls?

Ally: Yeah, I try not to think about it. To keep my sanity

Austin: Ok, I'm glad no body was hurt.

Ally: Me too. I just wish it didn't happen. Those crazy teenagers should be behind bars instead they're probably vandalizing someone else's property.

Austin: Not everyone makes the right decisions but I'm glad we know better and use common sense. Those teens were probably drunk college kids coming from a wild party

Ally: Probably. I hope nothing else ruins this week. First your cousin now Shredders Beach was vandalized. It's hard to handle it all it. So much stress *Sits down on her bed and sighs with her head in her hands

Austin: Hey don't worry. Everything will be ok *Sits next to her and rubs her back. You want me to lay in bed with you until you fall asleep?

Ally: Sure if you want to *Gets in bed and lays on her side to read her book

Austin: Ok *Gets in behind her. After a while he hears her softly snoring with the book in her hand hanging off the bed and her other hand on her chest. Austin smiles at the sight and reaches over to turn off lamp and put the book on the table.

Austin:(quietly) Goodnight kiddo *Kisses her cheek and goes to his mattress blow up bed


	118. Chapter 118

*The next morning Ally wakes up to Austin's snoring. It's wheezily because his mouth is halfway opened. The cover is halfway on him and his foot is slightly hanging off the bed. She walks over to him

Ally: Austin *No response (louder) Austin *Still no response. (yells) Austin! *Claps her hands. His head snaps up

Austin: I'm up! I'm up! *Sits up and looks at Ally and smiles. Good morning Allybear

Ally: Goodmorning sleeping beauty *Hugs him and goes to make up her bed. Once she's turned around to get her brush from her dresser Austin crawls on the floor behind her and slowly stands up with a mischievous smile

Ally: Don't even think about it Blondie

Austin: You don't even know what I was going to do

Ally: I know you crawled behind me on the floor and was about to jump on the bed I just made *Her back is still toward him

Austin: You must have super spider man senses! *Laughs at his joke

Ally: Or a more realistic logical theory is that I heard you laughing to yourself the whole time *Brushes her hair until it's smooth and flat. Austin comes to her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. She turns her head to meet his lips and they embrace in a sweet kiss. They hold hands and go downstairs to the kitchen. Ally goes to the pantry and frowns when she doesn't see what she's looking for

Austin: What's wrong Alls?

Ally: I can't find my pop tarts. I always eat strawberry pop tarts in the morning. All I've found is an empty box.

Austin: I didn't eat them I only like the chocolate fudge ones

Ally: I know you didn't. Maybe my Dad did. I'll just have oatmeal *Gets out a bowl out and the oatmeal packet of the box. She pours water in the bowl and puts it in the microwave. Austin gets out the Fruit Loops box and a bowl and goes to the fridge for the milk but can't find it

Austin: Um..Ally I don't want to you more upset than you already are but you seem to be out of milk

Ally: Check the top shelf *Watching the microwave countdown. *Austin checks it but doesn't see it

Austin: It's not there *Ally sighs and checks the fridge not finding the milk

Ally: We can't be out my Dad just bought some milk on Tuesday.

Austin: What about the poptarts?

Ally: Those are specifically bought for me. That was a 12 pack box. There should be plenty left

Austin: Who would eat them?

Ally:(angry) My cousins. *Austin senses her mood and runs to the couch to watch TV. Shane! Dylan! Get down here now!


	119. Chapter 119

*Her cousins come down and stop in there tracks when they see her angry face.

Shane: Hey little cuz

Dylan: What's up?

Ally: I'll tell you what's up. You guys ate all my poptarts and drank all the milk in the fridge. That was a brand new carton of milk and the poptart box had 12 packs in it and what's even more annoying is that you guys left the empty box in the pantry. Care to explain?

Shane: We're growing teenage boys?

Dylan: We need the nutrients? *Both nervously laugh at her glaring face.

Ally: You guys aren't the only ones in the house. There's other people living here. You're not at your house where you eat all you want. You may be guests here but you still need to show respect.

Shane: We're sorry Ally

Dylan: We should've asked you before we ate all the poptarts

Ally: You guys are so annoying sometimes *Crossing her arms

*Shane and Dylan look at Austin for help

Shane: Dude do something

Dylan: She's giving us the death glare

Austin: What do you want me to do? She's scary when she gets mad. I'm not getting involved.

Shane: She's your girlfriend

Dylan: Talk to her


	120. Chapter 120

Austin:(sighs) Alls please forgive them. They didn't mean to be disrespectful airheads. They love you please don't kill them *Unenthusiastically

Shane(sacasm) You're a real life saver

Dylan:(same tone) You're such a great friend

Ally: Hey! Don't get mad at him. He's trying to help you. You're lucky it worked. Thanks to you Neanderthals he doesn't have any milk for his cereal. You're lucky I forgive you.

Shane: Thank you Ally. We'll make it up to you

Dylan: Yeah, we'll go to the store and get the items.

Ally: Good but I'm not the only one you owe an apology

Shane: Sorry Austin. You tried to help us and we got mad at you for it. Sorry we drank all the milk.

Dylan: Yeah, sorry for calling you a bad friend

Austin: It's cool guys

*After breakfast the older teens go out for the day and Austin and Ally go upstairs to get dressed

Austin: I'm so excited for the fireworks show. Aren't you?

Ally: Yeah, but I'm worried something will go wrong.

Austin: Why?

Ally: Anything could happen. The possiblites are endless *Frantically walks back and forth. Austin stops her and their face to face now. His hands on her shoulders as she looks up at him

Austin: You need to calm down and relax. Nothing bad will happen *Kisses her for minute and breaks away smiling at her

Ally:(smiling back) Thanks Blondie. I needed that *Hugs him


	121. Chapter 121

*They go downstairs and walk across the street to Austin's house

Austin: Hey guys

Ally: Good morning

Riker: Hi love birds. What's going on today?

Austin: We can go outside today and hangout by the pool. Swim and have water gun fights.

Rocky: Awesome

Rydel: Sounds fun

Riker: Great idea

Ratliff: Yeah, good plan dude but I can't swim with this injury.

Austin: That's ok. You can use your remote control race car.

Rocky: We can have a race.

Ratliff: Ok, I guess I'll do it but. Where am I supposed to sit?

Austin: Um..in a lawn chair silly. Don't worry you'll still have fun.

*The all get ready to go outside. Rydel and Rocky help Ratliff to the lawn chair on the wooden patio deck.

Rocky: This the perfect race track. I'm so going to beat you

Ratliff: In your dreams bro.

*The other teens go down to the pool

Austin: Let's play Marco Polo

Ally: Ok

Riker: I'm in

Rydel: Me too

Austin: I'll be the tagger. Get ready. *The three other teens spread out. He closes his eyes walking around the pool saying Marco listening to the others saying Polo. One voice is getting louder to him and he moves closer. I got you! *Eyes still closed feel in the person trying to figure out who it is. He feels their face and hears a groan

Riker: Dude! *Austin opens his eyes realizing he poked his cousin in the eye

Austin: Sorry *Goes to find the girls and after that they end the game

*They all go inside. After lunch they just watch TV until it's dark

*At Ally's house

Ally: I'm starting to feel better about tomorrow. I think everything will go as planned

Austin: That's the spirit Alls.

Ally:(yawns) We should get some sleep. We need to get to the lake early for the set up

Austin: Ok, goodnight Allybear *Hugs her and kisses her forehead

Ally: Goodnight Blondie *Gets in bed and turns off the lamp


	122. Chapter 122

*The next morning Austin wakes up to the loud buzzing of Ally's alarm clock. He groans and tries to drown it out with how pillow. After a minute he loses his paitience for Ally to turn it off

Austin:(loudly whining) Ally!

*Ally sits up

Ally:(annoyed) What?!

Austin: Please turn off the alarm. *Still covering his ears

Ally: Ok *Turns it off and Austin sighs relieved

Austin: Thank you

Ally: You're welcome. You could've turned it off yourself. All you had to do was push the off button *Points to it

Austin: I know but you're closer

Ally: Really? You're that lazy. That's just sad

Austin: Sorry Alls. You look lovely this morning by the way *Nervously laughs

Ally: Don't try to change the subject by complimenting me *Gives him a look

Austin:(smiles) Aw you know you love me

Ally: You're lucky you're cute Blondie *Smiles ruffling his hair. He kisses her cheek knowing she's not mad at him anymore. *They go downstairs to eat breakfast and go to Austin's house


	123. Chapter 123

*Rocky stays with Ratliff while the others go set up at the lake. That afternoon they come back. *The next day speeds up to that evening and everyone is getting ready to leave.

Ratliff: Bye guys see you after the show.

Riker: Don't you want to come?

Ratliff: I can't come and enjoy it like you guys. I'll just watch on TV.

Austin: Are you sure?

Ratliff: Yeah, go so you can get a good spot

Austin: Ok, bye buddy. *Leaves out with the others but they all come back an 30 minuets later

Ratliff: Why are you guys back so early? The show hasn't ended yet

Austin: It was really crowded and we couldn't see the fireworks from where we were

Rydel: We also came back beacause it wasn't fair you were missing out

Austin: Shane and Dylan got some fireworks and were going to have our own show in the backyard

Ratliff: You guys would do that for me?

Riker: Yeah bro

Rocky: It wouldn't be the same without you

Rydel: You're the life of the party

Ratliff: Thanks guys

Austin: It was Ally's idea

Ratliff: Thanks Ally but why did you do it for me specifically?

Ally: I felt bad your injury kept you in the house all week and you couldn't go out with us so I wanted to get you gift to help you feel better

Ratliff: Wow you're a true friend


	124. Chapter 124

*Shane and Dylan come over with the fireworks and supervise the younger teens since the adults are attending the party at Sonic Boom

Shane: Here's some sparklers you spin around in your hand. Who wants one?

Ally: I'll take one

Rydel: Me too

Austin: I want to try the fire crackers. The ones that spin on the ground and shoot up in the air.

Dylan: We'll have to use the drive way for these. We don't want to ruin the backyard and get in trouble

*The go to the front yard. The girls run around in the grass with sparklers while the boys do the fire crackers

Shane: Ok, here goes the first one *Sets it on the ground and backs up. The fire cracker spins in a circle and suddenly shoots up in the sky and explodes into multiple colors

Austin: Whoa! That was awesome!

Rocky: I got that on camera. I'm going to film this whole moment

Riker: Let's try another one

*The teens have fun all night and it's real late when the adults return and everyone goes to bed

*At Ally's house in her room. She and Austin are lounging in the bean bags on the floor watching Despicable Me 2

Austin: That was really nice what you did for Ratliff. You made his day. I've never seen him so happy.

Ally: I wanted to do the right thing. I'm planning something special for tomorrow. Your aunt told me Ratliff has a check up with the doctor to check on the progress of the healing. If all goes well he's going to have the best day of his life tommorow. Which means he can be part of the special thing I have planned.

Austin: That's great but what's the surprise?

Ally: I can't tell you. It wouldn't be surprise.

Austin: Please Alls. I promise I won't tell the others.

Ally: I'm not worried about you telling the others. I don't want you to ruin for yourself

*Austin gets down on his knees. Please! Please! Please!

Ally:(laughs) You're being ridiculous. I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out tomorrow *Goes to her bed and read her book by the light of the table lamp

Austin:(sighs) Ok *Goes to his bed and plays on his phone

*After a while he tries again

Austin: Please?

Ally: No

Austin: Please?

Ally: No

Austin: Please?

Ally:(sighs) I'm going to sleep. *Turns off lamp

Austin: How about now? Ooff! *Ally threw a pillow at him.(strains) Goodnight princess


	125. Chapter 125

*The next morning Ratliff goes to the doctor. Ms. Lynch takes him and Rocky comes along.

Doctor: Ok, the results are in from your X-Ray. Everything looks great. The bruise is gone and since you've been taking your medicine and switching between ice and heat and sleeping on your back. You're free to do normal things again.

Ratliff:(spits out water surprised) What?!

Rocky: You're cured dude!

Ratliff: Yes! *Gets off examination table and does special handshake with his brother

Ms. Lynch: That's great but honey don't waste your water

Doctor: That's ok I'm used it. It happens all the time when I tell patients good news.

Ms. Lynch: Thanks Doc. Come on boys. We need to tell the others the good news

*They open the door to Austin's house

Riker: Hi guys. How did it go? *Ratliff runs in excitedly with hands in the air

Rocky:(smiles) Does that answer your question?

Ally: I'm so happy to hear the good news because we're going to Emerson Lake today.

Austin: So that's the big surprise. Awesome!

Ratliff: How did you do all that?

Ally: Marty is letting us have our own private 4th of July party.

Rydel: That's great

Ally: We all need to pack our swim suits and beach accessories. *Once everyone is set the adults take them to the lake


	126. Chapter 126

*They arrive at the lake

Austin:(face plastering the window) Whoa! There's gigantic slide and floating trampoline and blow up launch pad. This day going to be awesome. They get out the car. The boys run toward the lake

Ms. Lynch: Boys wait, you forgot something *They all come to a screeching haunt nearly tripping on each other and look at her confused

Ratliff: What is it?

Ms. Lynch: Sunscreen. Come to the cabin please *All the teens go to the cabin and put the sunscreen on

Rydel: Hey Ell I bought the soccer ball. We can play in the big field I saw when we turned in the entrance.

Ratliff: I can't pass up the offer. Let's go *Leaves out with her

*Ally goes to the floating trampoline in the lake and the Austin, Riker and Rocky take turns on the slide. Riker is sitting on the bounce pad relaxing when Austin and Rocky get an idea the get on the dock that's over the bounce pad

Austin and Rocky: Geronimo! *Jump on the pad which sends Riker flying high in the air

Riker: Whoa! *SPLASH! *He resurfaces and glares at the younger teens. Rocky and Austin burst out laughing. *Ally who had stopped jumping to watch just laughs and continue jumping


	127. Chapter 127

*Ratliff and Rydel are have a one on one soccer tournament. They use two trees as the goal

Rydel: I'm a master at this game. *Runs kicking the ball

Ratliff: True but I'm going to win *Kicks ball away and runs to the goal

Rydel: No I am *Takes ball and kicks it between the trees. Score!

Ratliff: Nice job.

Rydel: Thanks. Want a rematch?

Ratliff: No, I want go swimming in the lake

Rydel: Ok

Austin: Hey Ally you want to jet ski?

Ally: I don't know how to.

Austin: I'll show you. Come on it'll be fun

Ally: Ok, but I'm not doing it alone

Rydel: I'll do it with you

Ally: Ok, I'm coming *Jumps off trampoline and goes to the shore

Austin: Ok, girls stand up straight on the ski and hold on tight to the handles *He's in the water behind them and adjusts the straps on their feet. Are your helmets and goggles secure?

Ally and Rydel: Yes

Austin: Great. *Gets in boat with the aid of Rocky and Riker


	128. Chapter 128

Austin: Ok, hold on tight its going to be bumpy ride. Go Riker. *He pushes the gas and the boat speeds off.

Ally: Whoa! *Laughs as the water splashes her

Rydel: Whoo-hoo!

Rocky: You guys are doing great!

Ally: This is so much fun!

*After a while they come to shore

Austin: That was amazing! I'm surprised you were able to hold on the whole time.

Rydel: Me too

Ally: I had a death grip on the handle in fear I would fall off at such a great speed

*Austin laughs and hugs her

Mr. Lynch: Kids time to take a break and have some lunch *They all go to the cabin to eat hot dogs and hamburgers from the grill. They get some towels and relax in the lounge area. Shane and Dylan who had been cooking in the kitchen come out and set the table in a buffet style so everyone can choose a hot dog or burger and different toppings and condiments. They're both wearing their swim trunks and sandals. Shane has red swim trunks on with flames on the sides. Dylan has blue camouflage on his


	129. Chapter 129

Shane: Time to eat

Dylan: The buffet is open

*They all get their food and go back to the lounge area

Ally: These are delicious

Austin: You guys are awesome cooks

Shane: Thanks

Dylan: We enjoy cooking

*After eating the boys want to go back to the lake but the girls stop them

Ally: Guys you need to stay here for a while

Rydel: The lake isn't going anywhere

Austin: Why? We're pumped full of energy from fizzy drinks

Ally: You just ate. You have to let your food digest

Rydel: You'll get cramps if you go out there and swim

Austin: How long do we have to wait?

Ally: The standard rule is 30 minutes

Rocky and Ratliff: What?!

Austin: That's too long

Riker: It's going to feel like an eternity

*All three boys dramatically groan and sit on the couch

Ally(sarcasm) Glad you guys are taking this to well

Rydel:(same tone) Real mature *Laughs and high fives Ally


	130. Chapter 130

*The girls are building a card tower while the boys impaiently roam the area moaning and groaning

Ally: Will you guys please stop? It's really annoying

Rydel: You're acting like zombies on the prowl for victims

Austin(dramatically whining) We're bored! *Holds head back as he walks around the table

Ratliff: How long has it been?

Ally: Five minutes *Looking at her timer on her phone

Rocky: What can we do to pass the time?

Riker: To make it go by faster?

Ally: Something productive and simple

Rydel: Try doing a puzzle

Ally: That should pass the time really quickly

Austin: We'll try anything *Gets puzzle off shelf

Rocky: Cool! It's an outer space puzzle. This should be fun

*Thirty minutes go by but the boys are so focused on the puzzle they don't even notice

Ally: Boys, its time

Riker: Time for what?

Rydel: To go outside

Ratliff: Yes, finally!

Austin: Freedom! *They all run out. The girls just laugh and follow them

Mr. Lynch: You kids want to go fishing?

Austin: Yeah

Riker: Sure

*The others agree and they get on boat. Each of them have their fishing pole. The boys have Marvel themed ones and they girls have Frozen themed ones. The boys grow impatient

Austin: Ugghhh! This is taking forever!

Ally: Relax Austin, we just got out here. It's going to take a while *Soon enough Ally gets a tug on her line

Ally: I got one! It's a big one too! Whoa! *Almost get pulled over side of boat where she is

Austin: I got you Ally! *Wraps arms around her waist and pulls her back as she reels in the fish. When she pulls the line up everyone is surprised by the size of the fish

Rocky: Wow! That's a big one. What a whopper

Rydel: So cool!

*Austin takes a picture and Ally releases it back in the water. Eventually everyone else catches a fish of various sizes.

*As the sun starts to set they go back to the dock and back in the cabin


	131. Chapter 131

*As they relax inside Austin and Ratliff start to scratch themselves.

Rydel: What's wrong with you guys?

Austin: Those stupid mosquitoes outside were using us a diner

Ratliff: My blood belongs inside of me

Ally: You should've put on bug spray. We're in the everglades of Florida. There's going to be unwanted pests who seek your blood for food. Don't scratch you'll make it worse and get an infection.

Austin: What are we suppose to do?

Ratliff: This itching is driving us crazy

Ally: I don't know. We left the bug spray at home. Just don't think about it and maybe you won't itch as much

Austin: That just makes us think of it more *Scratching hard

Ratliff: Why is my skin so delicious? *Crazily scratches his arms

Rydel: Guys calm down. Now your whole bodies are red and bumpy.

Ally: Here put on these oven mitts. That should reduce the scratching. *Gives them the oven mitts for each hand.

Rydel: Put on your tank tops. So we won't have to see all that. *They put on their tank tops and sit on the couch

*After a while it get dark and they all go outside for a surprise

Shane: Dylan and I got some extra fireworks to use here and we bought special one.

Dylan: It's going to be the big finale.

Rocky: Cool

*The older teens light the fuses and the fireworks shoot and explode in several colors


	132. Chapter 132

Ally: It's absolutely beautiful

Austin: Amazing

*After the 30 minute show Shane and Dylan go get the special firework

Shane: Time for Big Red

Dylan: This one is going to blow your mines. *Lights fuse and they both run out the way. It shoots up rapidly exploding in an enormous boom its so loud they have to cover their ears

Rike:(yelling) That's awesome!

Ratliff: Super cool! It made me forget about my mosquito bites

Austin: Me too!

*After it's done they all go inside and get ready to leave. Austin and Ratliff put the oven mitts back in the kitchen and try to resist scratching but as soon as they get home they start again as they sit on the couch

Ally: Guys stop you're making it worse.

Austin: It's impossible to stop.

Ratliff: We need help

Mr. Lynch: There's some anti itch lotion in the first aid kit. *Riker goes to get it and puts it on the coffee table

Riker: There's two bottles of Aveeno Anti Itch lotion with Aloe. *Gives one to Ally

Ally: Thanks *Sees Austin crazily itching all over himself

Ally: We should go see he can feel better. Bye guys

Ryde: Bye see you tomorrow

*At Ally's house  
*Austin graciously rubs the lotion all over the bug bites

Ally: That should help a lot

Austin: It is helping. Today was a lot of fun. Thanks for the great day

Ally: You're welcome (yawns) its been a long day. I'm exhausted. *Goes to her bed

Austin: It's only 8:30.

Ally: I know but I'm really tired.

Austin: Ok, goodnight. I'm going to stay up for a while.

Ally: Ok, don't stay up too late

Austin: I won't. Sleep well Alls.


	133. Chapter 133

*After a while Ally is woken up by Austin's laughing. She turns on the lamp and calls his name

Ally:(annoyed and sleepy) Austin keep it down. *Sees he has headphones on. (cups her hands) Austin! *He still doesn't hear her. She sighs and gets off the bed and walks toward him and grabs one side of the headphones. AUSTIN!

Austin: Ahh! *Rubs his ear and looks up to see her unsatisfied face. Hey Ally what are you doing up?

Ally:(irritated) You're keeping me up. I told you I was tired and wake up to you laughing out loud at something on your tablet. Now if you want to stay up you can go to the guest room because I want to sleep!

Austin: I'm so sorry Ally. I had no idea I was so loud. I'll leave out. I'm really sorry. *Leaves out sadly

*Ally sighs and follows goes to the guest room. Austin looks up still guilty

Ally: You can sleep in my room but you have to stay quiet. I'm sorry I was harsh

Austin: That's ok Alls. You're really tired and interrupted your sleep.

Ally: I know you're right down the hall but I sleep better with you in the room with me

Austin:: I do too *Puts tablet on bed and walks over to her and they hug then walk back to Ally's room


	134. Chapter 134

*The next morning Ally is still asleep and Austin goes over to her bed and gets on his knees and gently caresses her hair. He smiles at her peaceful slumber as she tightly clutches her stuffed dolphin. He lays on his stomach resting his head on his arm on the pillow as he lovingly gazes at her and gently rubs the soft skin of face as she's turned torwards him now. After a while he begins to doze off lulled by quiet of the room but manages to stay awake. He's on his phone playing Angry Birds when he hears Ally yawn

Austin: Good Morning sleeping beauty. You were really worn out.

Ally(yawns and sarcasm) Yeah, I wonder why. It couldn't of done with the uniexpected wake up call. *Reminding him of last night

Austin: I'm really am sorry

Ally: I know you are but please control your volume at night

Austin: I will. Promise *smiles and winks at her

Ally:(smiles) Thanks Blondie. *Ruffless his hair

Austin:(laughs) I will never get used to that *Fixes his hair

Ally: Well you should your reaction is really cute

*Austin just laughs and kisses her cheek


	135. Chapter 135

*They go downstairs to the kitchen

Ally: What do you want for breakfast? I have a craving for grilled cheese.

Austin:(excitedly) Pancakes! *From the couch

Ally:(laughs) I was hoping you would choose something else. Try some Nuetella.

Austin: What's that?

Ally: It's like a healthy chocolate spread you put on your toast. It's really good. You love chocolate. Please give it a try

Austin: I don't know.

Ally: Fine, I'll eat it with you. I love it. You will too *Fixes a plate for herself and Austin and brings them to the couch. Austin picks up the piece of bread and puts it in his mouth

Ally: Good right? *Takes a bite of hers

Austin:(stuffed) This stuffeb is really goob.

Ally:(laughs) Don't talk with your mouth full *Austin smiles and swallows

Austin: I said this stuff is really good

Ally:(smiling) I told you. Thanks for trying something new

Austin: Thanks for getting me to try it.


	136. Chapter 136

*After they eat breakfast they go to Austin's house

Austin: What are we doing today Ally?

Ally: Whatever we want to.

Austin: Let's just hangout in here today

Ally: Great idea

*Around noon all the teens are all trying to stay cool because of the heat. All of them are wearing tank tops and shorts.

Ratliff: Why...it...so...hot?

Rocky: I'm going to stick my head in the freezer.

Rydel: At least the fan is working. I'm so happy it oscillates

Riker: It doesn't help that we're all out popsicles and ice cream.

Austin: We could go to the backyard have a nice pool day. I'll go fill it up. *He goes out to the backyard but as soon as he touches the deck he jumps and screams. HOT! Ahh, HOT! *Runs back inside.

Ally: What happened?! Are you ok?

Austin: The deck feels like fire and it burnt my bare flesh *Now sitting on the couch rubbing his feet. It was mistake to go out there without my sandals but I thought since the deck is in the shade it would be cool.

Ratliff: Wow, you're feet are really red. I hope you didn't burned too badly

Austin: No, I'll be ok. I just need to cook them off. I'll wrap ice packs around them

Ally: I'll get them *Gets the ice packs and puts them on his feet. He smiles at her as he rests his feet on her lap


	137. Chapter 137

*The adults come downstairs

Mr. Lynch: Hey kids I know this drastic heat wave is getting to all of us. So we're going to Adventure Land Water Park.

Austin: Aweome!

Ratliff: Yes!

Mr. Lynch: Let's go. Rocky get your head out of the freezer. You're wasting cool air

Rydel: Can you walk Austin? Or do your feet still hurt?

Austin: I think I can walk. They don't hurt anymore

Rydel: Great

Riker: Where's Mom and Uncle Mike and Aunt Margret?

Mr. Lynch: She's helping them out at their mattress store. Are you guys ready to go?

Rocky: Yeah, I just need my go-pro. *Goes up to get it. Everyone gets their swim suits and goes to the car


	138. Chapter 138

*They arrive at the water park and after they get through the entrance they look at the map to see what ride to get on first.

Austin: Busch Gardens is the best. I didn't it had a water park called Adventure Land

Ally: Me neither. So what's first?

Ratliff: The Colossal Curl is the newest ride here. We should try that.

*The others agree and get in line for the ride. They watch it in action

Ally: Wow, that's going really fast

Rydel: Which means it's going to be really fun

*They all get in the 8 seater flower shaped ride that had side handles to grab for the whole ride

Ally: Is there a reason Rydel and I are sittin backwards?

Rydel: Yeah, you guys are up to something

Austin: It's more fun if you're not facing the opening besides we'll turning in all directions *Tries not to laugh with Ratliff


	139. Chapter 139

*The ride starts and water pours on the girls' heads. The boys burst out laughing. They laugh and cheer as ride moves through tunnels and up and down the sides. Once the ride ends they get off.

Ally: Guys that was cruel but sneaky

Rydel: You knew we were going to get soaked before you guys did

Austin: You had fun didn't you? *Trying not to laugh

*The girls just laugh rolling their eyes

Ally: We're choosing next

Rydel: Its not going to be a ride. It's going to be game since you guys are so clever time to use your big brains for something challenging

*All the boys groan and follow the girls to a game. It's an inflatable obstacle course with a large net to climb. It look like a pirate ship and the goal is to touch the treasure chest and make the mechanical parrot squawk who the winner is. The net is very long and many people fail to get to the topaz they keep falling. To keep the participants cool the inflatable is equipped with a small pool under the net with water flowing from an opening under the ship

Ally: Which one of you jokesters are going?

Rydel: This is going to be fun to watch

*All the boys look at the game then the girls then nervously at each other


	140. Chapter 140

Austin: How many of us can go?

Ally: It looks like all 4 of you guys can do it. The net is seperated by borders

Austin: I was afraid of that. Come on guys lets get this over with. *They walk over and wait their turn to get on. After taking off their shoes they climb on the next having very difficult time since its very wobbly for the challenge of the game

Ally: Come on guys you can do it

Rydel: Use team work

Riker: Ok, guys you're doing great but I think if we shift our weight back we'll keep our balance *Eventually they make it to the top and Austin wins. His prize is stuffed parrot which he gives to Ally

Austin: I'm hungry. Let's some lunch

*After they eat they go on a few more rides then leave when it's dark


	141. Chapter 141

*All the cousins go home and the next week Ally is busy as usual but she's getting ready for a special event. *At Sonic Boom, Austin walks in happy to see Ally as he always is. Ally sitting on the couch in the practice room

Austin: Hey Ally *She's busy writing down something in her notebook. Ally? (cups hands) ALLY! *She finally looks up and frowns

Ally: No yelling in the store. *Goes back to her notepad

Austin: Sorry, I just came to see if you wanted some lunch.

Ally: I'm busy. Sorry Austin

Austin: It will so awkward going to the most popular pizza joint for dates all by myself. I guess I'll eat at home. See you later.

Ally: Wait Austin, I'm sorry if I was rude. I'm just busy getting ready for Friday.

Austin: What's on Friday?

Ally: My nature club is receiving an award for all our great service. I'm helping set everything up and I have a speech to give.

Austin: When are you not busy? You're always doing something.

Ally: It's better than sitting on the couch playing mindless video games all day.

Austin: For your information those video games I play teach me very valuable skills

Ally: Blowing up pixellated zombie aliens won't help you at any point in life

Austin: It's fun anyway *Sticks tounge out at her crosses his arms

Ally:(sarcasm) So mature Blondie.

Austin: Alls, I just want to hang out with you.

Ally: You can by sitting down ang being quiet

Austin:(sighs) Ok, but I'll be bored out of my mind. *Slumps down in beanbag

Ally:(laughs) You're such a drama queen

Austin: A handsome one I might add

*Ally bursts into laughter


	142. Chapter 142

Ally:(laughing) You need to stop distracting me. I need to get this speech done

Austin: What can I do?

Ally: Play on your phone, read a book, listen to music. Something quiet. The TV in the basement isn't working

Austin: My phone charger is at home and I only read comic books.

Ally: Not my problem buddy. You need to read real books for once.

Austin: Can I please use your charger?

Ally: I would kindly let you borrow mine but I'm using it at the moment

Austin: Ok, I'll do something else

Ally: Since you're so bored, I'll give you something to do

Austin: You don't mean work do you?

Ally: Yes, you need something productive to do.

Austin: What do you want me to do?

Ally: Clean up downstairs. Wipe the counters, windows, and steam clean the floor

Austin: That sounds like chores I do at home

Ally: Good then this should be really easy for you

Austin:(whines) I don't want to

Ally(mocking) Stop acting like a five year old

*Austin dramatically sighs holding his head back. *Ally just laughs and goes over to him. She gets knees in front of him.

Ally: It would really show me how responsible you are if you do this. I'm not asking you to do anything difficult. Please *Does puppy dog eyes

Austin:(laughing) You're using my own power against me.

Ally: I knew that would work. Can you do it now?

Austin: I think I need more motivation *Ally laughs and kisses his cheek

Ally: That should be enough. Are you good now?

Austin: Yes, but after I'm done can you throw in back massage and foot rub?

*Ally just gives him a look crossing her arms

Austin:(nervously laughs) I mean I love you *Smiles at her serious look

Ally: Mm-hm. That's what I thought you meant


	143. Chapter 143

*Austin just laughs, hugs her and walks out the room. He gets the cleaning supplies from closet. He starts spraying and wiping down the windows, counters and steam cleans the floor. After he's done he goes back upstairs

Austin: Done

Ally: See? That wasn't so hard now was it?

Austin: It was so boring and took forever

Ally: By forever you mean 20 minutes *Laughs

Austin: Yeah, exactly

Ally: I'm done with my speech so we can go home now

Austin: Yes! Thank you. *Hugs her and happily runs out. *Ally just laughs and follows him out

*At Ally's house

Austin: Can I hear your speech?

Ally: That's classified information until Friday

Austin: Please Alls?

Ally: No Blondie, it's important that it stays unread until the special event

Austin: Ok, I respect your choice because I wouldn't be a great boyfriend if I didn't

Ally: Thanks, I'm glad you understand.

Austin: What do you want to do now?

Ally: I'm going to see what I'm supposed to do at the event. I'll be calling the event coordinator to get the details. I'll go upstairs. You can watch TV

Austin: You're still busy. I thought we were going to hangout.

Ally: I know but I have work to do. I'm really sorry

Austin: It's ok, what you're doing is more important

Ally: When I'm done we can do whatever you want.

Austin: Yea!

*Ally laughs and goes upstairs


	144. Chapter 144

*As Ally talks to the event coordinator she hears yelling downstairs

Ally: Excuse me Shelby. I'll be right back *Puts phone down and leaves her room walking to the stairs standing at angle to see Austin. (annoyed) Do you mind?! *Austin turns and looks at her unsatisfied face

Austin:(nervously laughs) S-sorry Allybear. Carry on with your phone call

Ally: I don't want to come down again to your outburst. Now please keep it down *Goes back up to her room and picks up the phone. Sorry about that Shelby. Now where were we? *Writes down in her notebook. *As she nears the end of her conversation Austin is standing in the door she sees him as she continues to talk. Thank you so much for hosting this event. I'm happy to help get it ready. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. *Hangs up phone

Austin: I'm really sorry Ally.

Ally: You need to understand that I was on a very important phone call. What on earth were you screaming about?

Austin: My favorite football team the Colorado Broncos got a touchdown. I'm used to cheering in my house but I forgot I was at your house in all excitement. It's kind of a bad habit now. I didn't mean to interrupt your phone call. Now I feel like a bad boyfriend *sadly looks down

Ally: You're a great guy Austin and an awesome boyfriend. Nobody's perfect. You have your flaws. You were just being a normal teenager how loves sports and happen to be one of those fans who go crazy when your favorite team scores. I'm not mad just annoyed how all that can cause such excitement to the point of screaming at the top of your lungs. You're ok *Hugs him

Austin: I'm so happy. I never sleep well when you're mad at me

Ally: I know and I hate that you loose sleep over it but you can sleep well tonight because I'm not mad at you

Austin: Can we watch TV now?

Ally: Sure but I have to get up early to start setting up for the event.

Austin: Ok


	145. Chapter 145

*Around 9:00 Ally goes upstairs. Austin follows her

Austin: Goodnight Princess. Sweet dreams

Ally: Buenos Noches Novio. Te Amo

Austin: Uh..No Hablo Espaniol

*Ally just laughs and gets in her bed. *Austin goes to the guest room

*Early the next morning Ally gets up and goes to the guest room

Ally: Austin time get up. *Gently shakes him

Austin:(moans) Why? *Eyes still closed

Ally: It's morning silly. Come on we have to leave soon.*He doesn't make an effort to move. So she takes the cover off him and he shivers from the cool air coming from the air vent. He finally sits up sleepily and faces the side to get out bed. He's greeted by a kiss and smiles as he gently grabs her cheek. They break away and hug

Austin:(yawns) I'm up. Thanks for the help.

Ally: No problem. Let's get ready for the day.

*They go in the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their faces and go downstairs. Ally happily skips the kitchen while Austin slowly comes down still tired

Ally: Blondie wake up. You need to eat breakfast

Austin:(groans) Monday mornings are always slow

Ally:(smiling) Will pancakes help?

Austin: Sure that's always a good idea *Slumps down on the couch with one leg on the are rest and the other on the floor. He slowly falls back asleep


	146. Chapter 146

*Ally cooks Austin's favorite food and hopes the aroma will get him fully awake for the day.

Ally: Austin the pancakes are done. *He doesn't come running to the kitchen like he usually does. Austin? *Hears snoring. She looks over the couch seeing he's fallen asleep. She leans down to his ear. Wake Up!

Austin: Ahhh! *Falls off couch. Ally bursts into laughter

Ally: Time for breakfast sleeping beauty

Austin: Thanks for giving me a heart attack. *Walks over to the kitchen and kisses her cheek

Ally:(laughing) Not my fault you're a heavy sleeper

Austin: Where's the event at?

Ally: The community center

Austin: Ok, what do you have to do?

Ally: We're going to set up the chairs and other tasks

Austin: You got me up at 7:00 in the morning to work?

Ally: Yeah, I need a strong pair of arms to help me out

Austin: Well when you say that I can't refuse now *Doing a pose with his arms

*Ally laughs and cleans up the dishes


	147. Chapter 147

*They ride their bikes to the community center and go to the gym

Ally: Alright, first we're going to put all the chairs out. I'll do the left side you do the right side. Got it?

Austin: Uh-huh.

Ally: Are you listening?

Austin: Uh-huh

*Ally looks at him and sees him on his phone

Ally:(irratated) Austin! *Claps her hands and he looks up

Austin: What did you say?

Ally:(irratated) I was telling you how we're going to set up the chairs.

Austin: Ok, how?

Ally: If you were listening you would know. Now I have to repeat myself and waste more time

Austin: Sorry Ally.

Ally:(sighs) It's fine. Just listen this time please *She explains again and they start setting up the chairs. They get several stacks from the closet. *After 2 hours they're done.

Austin: Yes, we're done. Can we leave now?

Ally: No, there's lots more to do

Austin: More?!

Ally: Yeah, we have to put the banner on the stage and smaller ones on the walls and chairs

Austin: How long is that going to take?

Ally: If you don't complain the whole time at least half an hour. I told you there's a lot to do to get ready for the event. It really feels like you don't care about this event that's important to me. I know you're bored and I'm sorry you feel that way but it's just another way to spend time with each other. *Sadly looks down


	148. Chapter 148

*Austin feels guilty and hugs her

Austin: I'm sorry. Anytime with you is always a great time. I'm just still tired from this morning. I feel like a big jerk. Please don't be sad. I'll do better.

Ally: Alright I'll give another chance. Let's get started. We're going to tie the ribbons in bows then put them up all over the room. Then place the giant banner over the stage. Please stay focused this time

Austin: I will for you Alls. *Smiles and winks at her

*They get the long ribbons out of the bin and sit on stage.

Ally: This will take a lot of paietnce and concentration. So take your time and don't rush. First we need to cut the ribbons on the dotted lines then tie them in bows

Austin: This will take forever

Ally: Not if you have fun doing it. All you have to do right now is something very simple. You cut the ribbons, hand them to me and I'll tie them thrn you can help me tie the rest

Austin: Sounds easy enough

*They get started.

Ally: Ribbon please *Austin hands it to her and she ties it and puts it down beside her. Next. *Nothing happens. *Snaps fingers. Next ribbon. *Nothing happens and she looks to see Austin on his phone again

Ally:(angry) Austin! *He whips his head up and frowns seeing her upset face

Austin: Sorry, here you go. *Hands her ribbon

Ally: Phone now. *Holds hand out

Austin: Do I have to?

Ally: You don't seem focused so yeah. *He reluctantly gives it to her

*After another hour they're done and they leave. Ally is quiet the whole bike ride home and walks in the house not saying a word

Austin: Ally can we talk?

Ally: No *Gets water bottle from fridge

Austin: Please, I'm sorry.

Ally: No you're not. You told me you would do better and stay focused but you were on your phone twice setting us back. We could've been done a whole lot sooner but you just wanted to leave as soon as possible. I take the blame in all this. I shouldn't of gotten you up early. It was my mistake to make you do something with me. I'm sorry for wasting a couple of hours of you life. I'm going to take a nap. *Goes upstairs and slams the door *Austin stays where he is feeling guilty and sad and hurt.


	149. Chapter 149

*Austin slowly goes upstairs and enters Ally's room. He sees her laying flat on her back staring at the ceiling

Austin: Can we talk?

*Ally just looks at him and sighs turning the other way

Ally: I'm very upset with you right now. I don't feel like talking to you.

Austin: That's ok. I'll do the talking. I'm extremely sorry about being on my phone and complaining. My behavior was completely unacceptable. Please don't be mad. It's not your fault.

Ally: This week is very important to me. I thought it would be more fun if both of us helped out to get the event ready but I guess I was wrong.

Austin: I'm a huge jerk and I'm really sorry. *Ally turns to see the hurt in his eyes. She sighs and sits at the edge of the bed.

Ally: Alright I forgive you but only if you promise to stay focused and not complain the whole time which means no phone because you have a very short attention span and I can't stand it.

Austin: I will I promise. I just don't want you mad at me anymore

Ally(smiling) I'm not *Austin runs to her and hugs her and kisses her cheek

Austin: Thank you! You're the best!

Ally:(strained) You're welcome. Please let go so I can breath.

*Austin quickly backs away and smiles in goofy way. Ally just laughs ruffling his hair


	150. Chapter 150

*The next day Austin goes to Ally's house and expects her to be waiting for him in the living room but she's not downstairs so he goes up to her room and sees her asleep in her bed. He walks over and gently shakes her.

Austin: Hey Alls, what's up?

Ally:(sleepily) I'm not feeling to well

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: I have a really bad migrane. I can't work today.

Austin: Do you need anything to help you feel better?

Ally: Just rest.

Austin: Is there anything I can do?

Ally: You being here is enough. Thank you.

Austin: I know something that always helps you feel better no matter what. *Walks over to her and leans down to kiss her and they both smile as they close their eyes to enjoy the moment. They break away still smiling at each other

Ally:(softly)You truly know how to a girl

Austin: Sleep well Allybear. *Gently rubs her head and watches her fall asleep

*He walks to the dresser and sees the notebook and picks it up. He reads the task for the day and smiles. He looks back at Ally then at the notebook. He puts it in his pocket and walks out the room excited about the idea he just came up with.


	151. Chapter 151

*Austin goes to his house to get his bike and attaches his old wagon to the back. After looking at the notebook he rides to the location which is Office Depot. He parks his bike outside and locks it on the rail and walks inside. He goes to the printing station and waits for an employee. An older looking man comes to the counter.

Employee: Hello young man, how may I help you?

Austin: Hi I'm here to pick and order of programs for an event at the community center

Employee: Ah yes, a young lady named Ally Dawson ordered about 500 pamphlets. *Looking at a clipboard. You seem to not be Ally Dawson. Where is she?

Austin: She's not feeling very well and is resting at home. I'm here boyfriend Austin Moon. *Holds out hand

Employee: Nice to meet you Austin. I'm Larry. *Shakes his hand. It's such a nice thing you're doing for Ally. Does she know you're here?

Austin: No sir. She fell asleep before I left her house

Larry: Well then you can surprise her

Austin: That's the plan sir

Larry: I'll go get the boxes. Since it's a large order I'll help you bring them outside

Austin: Thank you Mr. Larry

*They bring all the boxes outside

Austin: You can put them in wagon sir

Larry: Are you sure that'll hold? It looks very frail and weak

Austin: Yes sir, it'll hold. It may be small but it's strong as iron. It just needs a make over

Larry: I think we should add some straps for extra support. These boxes are heavy and you need to be able to ride your bike

Austin: Thank you so much *Secures last box

Larry: You're welcome. Bye ride safely

Austin: I will *Puts on helmet and pedals off


	152. Chapter 152

*He goes to the community center to drop off the pamphlet, then goes the to flower shop to make an order and the bakery to order the cake. Then returns home and rests after the bike ride. He muscles ache but he's happy that he did a great thing and sleep on the couch since he's too sore to go upstairs. The next morning he gets up and goes to Ally's house.

Austin: Good morning Allybear. You look much better.

Ally: Thanks I feel much better

Austin: What are we doing today?

Ally: Dress shopping

Austin: We might have a problem because I only wear pants

*Ally bursts out laughing

Ally: You're such a goofball *Kisses his cheek and gives him a pancake

*They go to the Dress Barn

Austin: Why didn't you do this with Trish?

Ally: She's visiting her grandparents besides your reaction to this is hilarious.

Austin: Ok, I'll do it for you even if it means I've lost my dignity

Ally: Thanks Blondie *Hugs him

*He sits in a chair by the dressing rooms and waits for Ally to find the perfect dress

*After a while he's fallen asleep with his phone in one hand and the other on his stomach. He's snoring with head tilted to side *Ally comes out of the dressing room in a sparkly pink dress.

Ally: What do you think Austin? *Sees him sleeping. Pancakes! *He instinctively wakes up and stares at her in a loving gaze. Austin? Earth to Austin? *Snaps her fingers. He shakes out of trance and smiles at her

Austin: You look...I-I mean, amazing, beautiful, absolutely outstanding.

Ally: Awww, thanks. You think I should get it?

Austin:(lovingly sighs) Yeah

Ally: Ok, then I will

*She buys the dress and they leave the store


	153. Chapter 153

*At Ally's house

Ally: I still have so much to do. The pamphlets, the flowers, the cake. So much before tomorrow. How am I going to get it all done. *Anxiously paces back and forth.

Austin: Alls calm down. You have nothing to worry about.

Ally: How can you say that

Austin: I already took care of everything.

Ally:(surprised) You did?

Austin: Yeah, when you taking a nap because of your mingraine yesterday I looked in your notebook and did everything on the list. I rode my bike all over town. I hauled everything in my old wagon

Ally: You still have that old thing?

Austin: That old thing was able to stay in one piece while carrying a heavy load of boxes filled with 500 hundred pamphlets and by the time I got home my legs were so sore I had to sleep on the couch. I couldn't even walk upstairs but it was all worth it to see you happy. *Ally just smiles and hugs tightly

Ally: Thank you so much. That's the responsibility I want from you. Thank you so much

Austin: You're welcome brown eyes


	154. Chapter 154

*As the night sets in they get ready for bed. *In the bonus room Austin is sitting upside down on the couch. Ally is sitting on the bed reading a book.

Austin: Hey Alls?

Ally: Uh-huh

Austin: Watcha doin?

Ally: What does it look like?

Austin: From here it looks like you're pretending to be a bat learning how to read.

Ally: That's completely incorrect. If you keep sitting like that all the blood is going to rush to your head and you're going to get a major nose bleed or a headache. You should sit up

Austin: It's more fun to sit this way. You should try it.

Ally: No thanks. I don't need to have any problems before tomorrow

Austin: Ok, I'll get down. *Turns to get off but slips and falls on his side

Ally:(laughs) Are you ok?

Austin(strains) Yeah, my arm broke my fall

*Ally just laughs and gets off the bed to help him up.

Ally: You know Blondie, you could be a professional clown one day. You've got the personality for it and you're naturally immature for a teenager. You can qualify as a junior clown *They both laugh at the joke


	155. Chapter 155

*They sit on the couch and watch TV. After a while Ally dozes off

Austin: Your turn Ally. Alls? *Looks at her and smiles. He gently picks her up and places her in the bed. Then he sets up a comfortable bed on the couch. He kisses Ally's cheek and lays down on the couch.

Austin:(quietly) Good night sweet angel.

*The next morning Austin wakes up to a wonderful aroma from the kitchen. He goes downstairs

Austin(yaws) Goodmorning Princess.

Ally: Hey *Walks past him with a notebook

Austin: Are you ok?

Ally: Yeah, I'm fine. Why? *Sits down at table reading the notebook

Austin: You just walked past me without even looking at me.

Ally: You look like you just rolled out of bed and your hair is a mess.

Austin:(hurt) Wow, that's how you greet me? Sorry for being a bother. *Heads back upstairs. *Ally looks up and sighs

Ally: Wait I'm so sorry. I just want this day to go well. You're not a bother. I'm sorry for being dismissive to you. Please don't be mad. *Austin smiles and hugs her.

Austin: It's ok. You're just stressed out. Today is going to go really well for you. You worked so hard for it

Ally: Thanks Blondie, that helped a lot.

Austin: Anytime Alls *Kisses her forehead


	156. Chapter 156

*Ally goes upstairs to get dressed. Austin follows shortly after.

*She's at the community center most of the day. Austin helps out and she lets him take the rest of the afternoon off.

Ally: You're coming right?

Austin: Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world

Ally: This is really important to me. Go have fun with Dez but please be on time. Remember 8:00 is the time the ceremony starts. So be here by 7:30

Austin: I will Alls.

Ally: Alright bye *Kisses his cheek

*That afternoon Ally is getting ready for the ceremony. She peeks out from behind the stage curtain and sees the audience start to flow in but doesn't see Austin yet. As the start time gets closer she gets more and more nervous she gets


	157. Chapter 157

*Austin is at Dez's house in his basement playing video games. His phone vibrates but he doesn't because he's too busy playing the game and the TV is loud. *At community center in auditorium. *Shelby the event coordinator comes up to Ally.

Shelby: You look beautiful Ally and this place looks amazing.

Ally: Thanks. I'm so happy to see such a big crowd but someone very important to come but they're not here yet

Shelby: I'm sure they'll be here soon

Ally: It's almost time to start. Can I do my speech last?

Shelby: I listed you as last anyway. Relax Ally, you can rehearse your speech in the break room. Who are you waiting for?

Ally: My boyfriend Austin Moon. He's tall and has blonde hair and brown eyes. Knowing him he'll probably arrive in a tank top shorts and sandals. He doesn't go to formal event that much even though he has dressy clothes

Shelby: Don't worry Ally, I'll let you know when he's arrived.

Ally: Thanks *Goes to break room


	158. Chapter 158

*In Dez's basement they're watching TV and drinking soda

Austin: Hey dude, what time is it?

Dez: It's 9:15

*Austin spits out his drink

Austin: Oh my gosh! Ally's ceremony! I have to go! Bye! *Runs out and goes to his house. A scrambles in his dresser and closet for dressy clothes. He finds a his church clothes and tie and dress shoes. As he rushes to get everything on he doesn't even bother to look in the mirror to check his clothes or brush his hair. He panics after seeing the time on his clock say 9:30. So he rushes out the house as fast as he can. He runs all the way to the community center. By the time he gets there it's 10:05. He walks in panting and looks for Ally. He finally finds her sitting on the stage

Austin:(panting) I'm here. I made it.

Ally:(angry) You made it two hours late! Where were you?!

Austin: At Dez's house

Ally: What exactly where you doing?

Austin: Playing video games

Ally: During this time of your absence did you even bother to check your phone?! I called and texted you several times

*Austin checks his pockets and realizes he didn't bring his phone

Ally: You forgot your phone and also forgot to look in the mirror. Just look at how you're dressed

*Austin looks down at himself and sees that his shirt is inside out, his pants are on backwards and his socks aren't matching

Ally: Your hair is a mess too. You look like you rushed to get out of the house like the world was ending

Austin: Ally, I'm so sorry.

Ally:(furious) You're sorry?! I'm sorry for trusting you. I told you when to come. Yet you show up two hours late dressed like crazy person. (Crying) This night was really important to me and you ruined it. I could barely get through my speech. Shelby had to read it for me. How could you do this to me. *Walks past him and gets in her Dad's car. She goes upstairs to her room, changes in her pajamas and lays on her bed


	159. Chapter 159

*Austin goes home and sees the many calls and texts from Ally in his phone. He replies back apologizing again but gets no response. He goes to her bedroom window and smiles to see the light still on. He throws a pebble at the window hoping she'll open it but as soon as he sees he shadow he smiles but soon frowns when she closes the blinds and turns off the light. He gives up and sadly goes back to his house. As he lays on his bed he checks his phone as still sees no response from her. He sadly sighs and goes to sleep. *All through the night he's restless as he's haunted by many thoughts of Ally hating him and wanting him out of her life forever

*At Ally's house

*She cries herself to sleep. During the night she tries to think of happy thoughts about her Austin but all of them end up sad because she's still upset. *The next day Austin gets up knowing he has to do something to make it up to Ally. Ally gets up never leaving the house. She watches TV most the day in her room ignoring texts and calls from Austin


	160. Chapter 160

*There's a knock on Ally's door. She opens it and frowns when she sees who it is.

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: I want to apologize. Please let me in.

*Ally sighs and lets him walk in the room. She sits back in the beanbag chair and he sits on her bed. Ally turns off the TV to eliminate distraction.

Austin: Alls, I'm so sorry I missed the event last night. I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I should've been more aware of the time.

Ally: I gave you a chance and you blew it. You were just so absorbed in your stupid video games and when you realize the time you show up like a monkey dressed you. You must really think mindless video games are way more important than coming to special event for your girlfriend.

Austin: Nothing is more important to me in this world than you. Not pancakes, not video games, not even Zaliens. You are the pride and joy of my life. The center of my world. I love you with all my heart. All I want to do is see your beautiful smile everyday and hear your cute laugh. Your happiness is more important than my own life. I would die for you. If we were the last to people left on the planet and we only had a drop water left I would give it to you. If we were stuck in a dangerous river and there's was only room for one person on the rescue boat I would make sure you're the one to be rescued. That's how much I care about you. Please forgive me. I couldn't live with myself if you were mad at me for the rest of our lives. *Voice cracks. Please forgive me *Starts to cry

Ally: You really mean all of that?

Austin(sniffles) Yes, with all my heart. You probably hate me I understand

*Ally sits next to him on the bed and rubs his back. She gives the tissue box and waits for him to calm down

Ally: I don't hate you Austin. You're my best friend and we have a special bond that's not worth losing over this. You have a heart of gold and will do anything to see me happy. Yes, I'm disappointed about last night but I don't hold grudges and I'm not going to make your life miserable by staying mad about it. *Austin looks at her with his puffy red tear stained face and smiles.

Austin: You're not mad anymore?

Ally: No, it's not worth it. Your heart felt message touched my heart and I know you meant every single word

Austin: That's great because I have surprise for you


	161. Chapter 161

Ally: I can't wait to see what it is.

Austin: I'm so happy you're not upset anymore

Ally: I can't stay mad at my best buddy and I would miss calling you Blondie and doing this. *Ruffles his hair

Austin:(whining) You know I don't like that *Fixes his hair

*Ally laughs at his childish demeanor

Austin: So we're good?

Ally: Yeah, we're good. *Does special handshake and they hug

Austin: I don't know what I would do without my favorite girl

Ally: You nothing to worry about now.

Austin: Ok, it's time for your surprise.

Ally: I have a feeling it's going to be amazing

Austin: It will be *Smiles and winks at her *They leave the room and Austin blindfolds Ally as they get in Mr. Dawson's car. When they arrive at the location Austin helps her get out of the car and they walk into the building

Austin: Are you ready?

Ally: Yeah, I would love to have my sight back please

*Austin laughs and takes the blindfold off


	162. Chapter 162

*Once Ally sees where they are she gasps at the sight and smiles at Austin

Ally: We're at the glow in the dark mini golf place

Austin:(smiles) Surprise!

Ally: I've never been here before

Austin: I know. You told you've always wanted to come here. Now you can finally try it

Ally: Thank you *Hugs him

Austin: You're welcome. The best is that we're dressed for this special occasion.

Ally: Oh I get it. We're both wearing white which make them glow with neon lights in here. Awesome

*They get their passes and go to the mini golf course. They go to a large bucket to get pick out their balls and golf clubs. Ally gets a bright pink ball and glowing purple club. Austin gets a glowing bright green ball and a bright blue golf club.

Austin: You first kiddo

Ally: No you first. I insist

Austin: Are you sure?

Ally: Yeah


	163. Chapter 163

Austin: Ok

*Hits ball up a small ramp and it goes down the hill and in the hole

Austin: Yes!

Ally: Good job *High fives him. She hits her ball and it falls into the hole as well

Austin: Awesome job!

*They go to the next course and hit thier balls in a twisty platform then the next one is through a windmill and any other courses. They finally make it to the last course

Austin: Here's the last course. We have to get our balls into the castle but it's guarded by a monstrous dragon. He's called Puff

Ally: That name isn't scary at all.

Austin: True but he's tough and lives up to the name.

Ally: Why is he called Puff?

Austin: It's because he blows out a huge cloud of smoke when a person get their ball through him and inside the castle down the ramp and into the hole

Ally: That sounds like a challenge. I like a good challenge any day *She puts her ball down and gets in position


	164. Chapter 164

*Ally hits the ball up the ramp towards the dragon's mouth. It makes through goes through the castle and down the swirl of the dragon's tail and in the hole. The dragon's eyes light up red and smoke shoots out of his nostrils

Austin: Whoa! No one has ever beaten this course before. If I don't make that means you're the winner. *Hit his ball but as it goes up the ramp it slows down and falls back. The buzzer goes off

Austin: That means you won!

Ally: You didn't lose on purpose did you?

Austin: No, I swear. That dragon freaks me out. I knew I wasn't going to make it anyway. I tried my best

*The manager comes and gives Ally free admission anytime she comes there and she's crowned mini golf queen


	165. Chapter 165

*After they leave they get ice cream then go to Ally's house and sit in the bonus room

Ally: That was so much fun. Thanks for the great day

Austin: You're welcome Allybear. Anything for my favorite girl. *Hugs her

Ally: I'll have to give you a thank you gift.

Austin: I think I know what it is *Already leaning in. Their lips touch and they're in paradise. They break away smiling at each lovingly and hug tightly. *After a while they're snuggled together on the couch in a blanket. Ally's head is resting on Austin's shoulder as he has arm wrapped around her. They share a bowl of popcorn as they watch Rio 2. *The light is turned off in the room setting the perfect mood. When the movie is over Austin quietly watches because Ally had fallen asleep. Eventually he falls asleep. During the night a storm starts. Austin hears the rain and hopes it doesn't bother Ally. Thunder shakes the sky and he can hear Ally groaning in her sleep. She starts to twist and turn. She suddenly wakes up breathing fast and crying.

Austin:(gently) Hey it's ok. Ally calm down. You're safe *Rubs her arm and squeezes her tightly and she relaxes

Ally:(quietly) I had a nightmare

Austin: Do you want to talk about?

*Ally shakes her head no

Austin: It'll make you feel better

Ally: Ok. It was about you being blown away by a big gust of wind from a tornado and I tried to save you but I wasn't fast enough and you were swept away and I never saw you again. *Starts to cry and covers herself with the blanket


	166. Chapter 166

*Austin just rubs her back to help her calm down.

Austin: I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that. *Looks down and takes off the blanket her head and smiles at her.

Ally: Thanks for caring so much.

Austin:(smiling) Of course, you're my sweet angel.

Ally: I'm never going to get back to sleep now. I've been awake too long and it's really late

Austin: Do you want to watch TV until you get tired?

Ally: Sure, I don't care really. *Lays down on the pillow on the arm rest

Austin: You can put your feet on my lap instead scrunching them up against your chest

Ally: Ok. *strecthes out her legs. What's on at 2:30 in the morning?

Austin: I don't know. *Flips through the channels. We can watch SpongeBob

Ally: You watch that on a regular basis. I didn't know it was on 24/7.

Austin: Ok, I'll check Disney Channel. *Flips to the channel. Kim Possible is on. *Ally sits up and smiles

Austin: You must be a fan

Ally: I love this show

Austin: Great

*After about three episodes. Another show comes on and Ally loses interest

Austin: CatDog is on Nickelodeon. That show is so funny. You want to watch it? Ally? *Looks at her and smiles at the sight of her peaceful slumber. She's softly snoring. Sleep tight sweet angel. *Kisses her cheek. He watches the show then goes to sleep


	167. Chapter 167

*The next morning Austin wakes up to Ally sneezing.

Austin: Good Morning Ally. Are you ok?

Ally:(stuffed) No, I hab a colb. I feel nauseous *Groans and holds her stomach. *Austin quickly gets the trash can and puts it in front of her

Ally: Can you get my Dad please?

Austin: Sure. I'll be quick as I can *Runs out the room and goes downstairs. Mr. Dawson! Mr. Dawson!

Mr. Dawson: Whoa! What's wrong?

Austin: Ally is sick. She's feeling nauseous

Mr. Dawson: Ok, I need you to calm down. Take slow deep breaths *Austin does so and is much calmer

Austin: I'm calm.

Mr. Dawson: Good now. I need you to bring her a glass of water and I'll be right up with the thermometer and medicine

Austin: Ok. *Quickly goes back upstairs but cautious not to spill the water


	168. Chapter 168

*He runs into the bonus room

Austin: Here Ally, I got you a cup of water. Your Dad is coming up with medicine and a thermometer *Ally is about to say something but throws up in the trash can. *Austin puts the cup on the table and kneels down to rub her back

Austin: Mr. D! Where are you?

Mr. Dawson: I'm coming *Runs in the room and puts the thermometer in her mouth and takes it out after the beep. It's 103.0. That's pretty high. She has the flu. I can give her some Tylenol to reduce the fever but that's all she needs for now.

Austin: Ok *Gives Ally the two pills and cup of water. She falls back asleep

Mr. Dawson: The flu is contagious. You should go home.

Austin: Please Mr. Dawson. Let me stay. I want to help her feel better.

Mr. Dawson: You know she wouldn't want you to get sick

Austin: I know but it's a risk I'm willing to take

Mr. Dawson: You live right across the street. You know I would call you with any updates on her condition

Austin: Please Mr. D

*Mr. Dawson looks at his pleading face and sighs

Mr. Dawson: Alright you can stay but until her fever goes down she stays in her room and you stay in here. We'll take turns monitoring her but we'll have to wear masks and gloves for our own protection


	169. Chapter 169

Austin: Thank you so much Mr. Dawson.

Mr. Dawson: You're welcome Austin. *He carries his daughter to her room and goes down stairs to get masks and gloves for himself and Austin.

Austin continues to watch TV and Mr. Dawson works in his office. Both of them check on Ally througout the day. Much to thier relief he fever has gone down by that afternoon. Austin is more than happy when Mr. Dawson brings her back to the bonus room. She wakes groaning in pain

*Austin is keeping his distantance from her by sitting in the computer chair a few feet away from the bed. He smiles and looks at her

Austin: Hey there beautiful. You feeling better?

Ally: Not really. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore but my head is killing me.

Austin: Here's some water *Goes her bottle

Ally: I don't want anything to drink. I'll just sleep it off

Austin: Please Alls, you need to drink. You threw up a lot earlier which means you lost a lot of fluids. You need to stay hydrated. You can back to sleep. Just take a few sips please

Ally: Ok *Drinks a little then puts the bottle on the table

*Its dark out now

Austin: Goodnight sleep well. I hope you feel better in the morning

Ally: Thank you Austin

Austin: I'll be right here on the couch if you need me *Lays down

Ally: Ok. Goodnight


	170. Chapter 170

*The next morning Austin wakes up and looks at Ally whose still asleep. He goes downstairs to get the medicine and orange juice and comes back up. He goes to the bed and gently shakes her

Austin: Ally wake up.

Ally:(groans) Too early. Go away. *Covers head with pillow

Austin: I know you're tired and I'm really sorry for having to wake you up but you have to take your medicine. I bought you some orange juice to take it with.

*Ally sighs, sits up and sleepily looks at him

Austin: There's that beautiful face. You're such a sweet angel *Gives the medicine and juice to her. She takes it and lays back down.

Ally: Can you adjust my pillow please? I want to watch TV *Coughs and sneezes

Austin: Sure. *Adjusts the pillow so she can sit up comfortably

Ally: Thank you

Austin: You're welcome *Turns on the TV. What do you want to watch?

Ally: Um..I don't know. Animal Planet. That's channel 46

Austin: Ok. *Turns to the channel

Ally: Big Cat Diary is on. I love this show

Austin: I didn't think of you as much of a cat person

Ally: I like cats and dogs besides this show is really cool. Showing lives of wild cats in Africa

Austin: Maybe I should watch this channel more often

Ally: Its better than SpongeBob. This show is educational

Austin:(defensive) SpongeBob is educational

Ally: Name one episode

Austin: The one where he learns to tie his shoes and the campfire episode and the bully episode

Ally: I said name one *Holds up a finger

Austin: Sorry, but those are some of my top favorites. SpongeBob is awesome

*Ally just sighs rolling her eyes. *They watch the show

Austin: Oh no! That little zebra is going to get caught by that ferocious lion. Run baby zebra run! *The zebra tries to outrun the lion by running in a zig zag motion and escapes to its mother. Horray! It's safe from those beasts

Ally: I'm so happy you're enjoying the show

Austin: Me too

Ally: I want to go downstairs

Austin: Not in your condition. You need to stay in bed and rest until your health is restored. You also need to drink plenty of fluids to stay hydrated and take naps throughout the day. That way your body will recover faster

*Ally just looks at him, rolls her eyes and smiles

Ally: Yes sir Doctor Blondie. I'll stay here and follow your orders

*Austin just laughs and blows her a kiss


	171. Chapter 171

Austin: Good, because I take all my patients' health very seriously

Ally:(laughs) I'm your only patient and you're not a real doctor

Austin: I know but I feel like one

Ally: You're the goofiest doctor I've ever met

Austin: Laughter is the best medicine *Crosses his eyes and sticks his tongue out. *Ally bursts out laughing

Austin: Works every time

Ally: You're the best doctor ever

Austin: You're my favorite patient ever


	172. Chapter 172

*After a while Ally falls asleep and Austin watches movies on his tablet. That afternoon Austin has Ally take more medicine as instructed by her father.

Austin: Your Dad went to the store got these special popsicles. They're suppose to help keep you hydrated. They're called Pedialyte Popsicles. They replinish electrolytes lost during nausea.

Ally: Look at you being all scientific. Good job Doctor

Austin: I was just reading what the box said.

Ally: That's great. You're learning new things. I'm proud of you.

Austin: Thanks. What flavor do you want?

Ally: Grape please *Austin pulls out a purple one and gives to her then goes downstairs to put the box in the freezer

Austin: You miss diagnosed yourself yesturday when you said you had a cold. You actually have the flu and you had 103.0 fever

Ally: Oh thank you for telling me but why did you stay? The flu is very contagious.

Austin: I begged your father and he finally gave in. I stayed in here while you were in your room then yesturday afternoon your fever went down and you were brought back in here. Don't worry when we took turns monitoring you in your room we wore gloves and masks so we wouldn't get sick. I've been washing my hands all day to make sure no germs make me sick

Ally: You were willing to get sick for me?

Austin: Yeah, you're worth it

Ally: That is so sweet but your health is important too. Please think of yourself too

Austin: I'm sorry if I upset you but I really care about your health more than my own

Ally: I'm not upset but next time please go to your house it's ok if you're not here to take care of me. I know you really care but your health comes first especially in an environment with a contagious virus. Promise me you'll think about your health too

Austin: I promise *Crosses his heart with a sincere look


	173. Chapter 173

Ally: Good

Austin: What do you want to do now?

Ally:(yawns) Take a nap

Austin: You should eat first

Ally: Are you serious?

Austin: Yes. You have to regain your strength. I read online earlier that the flu lasts at least one to two weeks. I want you to get better as soon as possible

Ally: Fine, I want pickles please

Austin: Too much acid for your stomach. Chicken soup is what you need

Ally: You're starting to take this doctor role way too seriously but if this gets me to my nap quicker than I guess I'll eat the soup.

Austin: Great I'll be right back. *Ally just sighs and falls back on her pillow. Austin comes back up. Ally open up.

Ally: I'm not hungry

Austin: This is crucial for your recovery

Ally: If I eat some of the soup will you please let me go to sleep?

Austin: Yes.

Ally: Thank you *Takes bowl and eats about 3 spoonfuls. There I ate. Happy?

Austin: Yeah *Puts bowl on side table

Ally: Good now I can finally take my nap *Lays down

*Later that evening Ally eats all her soup. Pleasing Austin

Ally: I'm so tired. I want to feel better so I can actually get up and move around

Austin: You'll get better real soon. Goodnight

Ally: Goodnight

*During the middle of the night Austin wakes Ally up to take her medicine

Ally:(groans) I'm exhausted. You could've waited for the morning

Austin: Someone's grouchy *smiles trying to change her mood but she just continues to glare at him

Ally:(annoyed) Only because you woke me up at 4:30 in the morning!

Austin: I'm sorry, but this is the time your Dad wanted me to give the medicine as recommended by the instructions on the label.

Ally:(sighs) Fine *Takes the medicine and turns off the lamp


	174. Chapter 174

The next morning Ally wakes up feeling better. Austin wakes shortly after and smiles at her

Austin: You look happier than you have been any day this week.

Ally: I'm feeling much better. I think the flu virus is out of me.

Austin: That's great. I'm so happy you're feeling better

Ally: Me too but just as a precaution I don't think I should leave the house. I'm going to eat a lot of fruit today.

Austin: Ok, that's a good idea

*Ally sneezes and frowns

Ally:(stuffed) Oh great my nobe is stubbed again. I can't breathe *Sniffs

Austin: Go take a shower and the warm water should clear your sinuses. Putting on some regular clothes may help too

Ally: Ok *Leaves out and comes back 30 minutes later in an over sized sweatshirt Austin once gave her. It has the logo of his favorite hockey team on it

Austin: Aww you're wearing the sweatshirt I gave you.

Ally: Well it's freezing up here and wearing this made me feel better because it's special.

Austin: I'm glad you're wearing it but it's not cold up here. It's very warm actually.

Ally: I'm don't feel warm. That's why I'm wearing this

Austin: You must be having chills. It better than having a fever

Ally: Totally

Austin: What do you want to do today?

Ally: I don't do you want to do?

Austin: We can play ToonTown. We both have characters and we can find each other on the playground

Ally: I love ToonTown. I'll go get my laptop

Austin: I'll go get it. You're still sick and might feel dizzy

Ally: You're right. I'll stay here


	175. Chapter 175

*Austin gets her laptop and his. Ally sits crossed legged in front of hers on the bed while Austin sits on the couch with his legs stretched out to the other end

Ally: Ok, remember my character's name PrincessLollipopGlitterbee.I'm a pink dog in a light blue shirt and purple shorts. I'm in front of the GagShop

Austin: Ok, I'm the Light Green monkey named PrinceFireballFizzlehopper.I'll go to you

*Moves his character to Ally's.

Ally. I need more jellybeans to buy more gags. Let's go on the trolley

Austin: Ok

*They go to the trolley and wait it to load and go to the tunnel


	176. Chapter 176

*They play the game for most of the morning then do something else. Ally keeps sneezing and coughing making Austin worry.

Austin: Are you feeling nauseous?

Ally:(stuffed) No, but my heab hurds. *Sniffs hard and blows into the tissue

Austin: Ok, I'll go get your Dad. *Leaves the room and comes back with Mr. Dawson. He feels her head and takes her temperature.

Mr. Dawson: Your head feels warm and you have a low grade fever. I'll go get you a cool towel and some cold water. You should eat another Pediltye Popsicle. What flavor do you want?

Ally: Cherry

Mr. Dawson: Ok *Leaves and comes back with the items

Ally: Thank you Dad

Mr. Dawson: You're welcome. *Leaves the room

Austin: You want to watch a movie?

Ally: No, I have a migraine *Puts cool towel on her forehead, drinks water and sucks on the popsicle.

Austin: I want to help you but I don't know how. You're in so much pain. What can I do?

Ally: There's not much you can do to make my headache go away. Your love and affection is enough for me

Austin: I know but I want to do more

Ally:(sighs) I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do *Sits back to rests her eyes

Austin: Do you want to take a nap?

Ally: No, I'm just resting my eyes.

Austin: Ok. I wish you were feeling better.

Ally: Me too Blondie.

*Austin sighs and sits on the couch for a while then gets an idea and leaves the room


	177. Chapter 177

*Austin goes to Ally's room to get the guitar he keeps there when they do jam sessions and comes back in the bonus room. He strums the strings and hums a tune. then sings Bruno Mars' Lazy Song. Ally sits up and smiles at him as he sings. He smiles winking at her as he finishes the song.

Ally: That was amazing and that's exactly how I feel. You did help me feel better but my head still hurts. Thank you for the song. You know how much I love Bruno Mars

Austin: Thank you and I'm glad it helped some.

Ally: You are one amazing person and the best medicine while I'm sick

Austin: Always happy to help Alls.


	178. Chapter 178

Ally: I'm really enjoying you here but your parents probably miss you

Austin: I can't go home. *Suddenly turning sad and looking down

Ally: Whoa, what's wrong? I didn't mean to upset you.

Austin: It's not you. It's too embarrassing to talk about *Turns away from her and goes to the couch

Ally: Austin you always encourage me to tell you whatever makes me upset even though I don't always want to tell you. I do because I know I can trust you. So please tell me what's going on.

Austin: You'll think I'm a wimp and a baby. I just can't tell you.

Ally: Austin-

Austin:(angry) I told you I don't want to talk about it now leave me alone!

*Ally is taken back by his sudden outburst and starts to tear up. Austin's eyes widen in realization of how harsh he sounded

Ally:(upset) I think you should sleep in the guest room tonight. You need time to cool off and adjust your attitude.

Austin: Ally I-

Ally: Go, just go *Points to the door. Austin sadly looks at her and leaves. Ally just sighs and cries a little before calling Trish


	179. Chapter 179

*In the guest room Austin sits on the bed and FaceTimes Dez

Dez: Hey dude, what's wrong? *Seeinh his best friend not greeting him with a smile like he always does

Austin: I just yelled at Ally and she kicked me out of the bonus room and I'm stuck in here for the night

Dez: What happened?

Austin: She told me how she enjoys me being here then said I should go home because my parents probably miss me and I told her I couldn't and she wanted to know why because this subject made me sad and she told me how when she's too upset to tell me something I always encourage her because of the strong trust we have with each other and I told her I just couldn't because it was too embarrassing and she would think of me as a wimp and baby. She tried again and I just yelled at her that I didn't want to talk and to leave me alone. Then I realized what I did and she I told me to come in here as I tried to apologize

Dez: That's deep man. You need to let her know you're not mad at all and tell her the truth. She'll understand.

Austin: You're right. I don't like it when one of us is mad at each other. I get this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I'm miserable

Dez: It's ok buddy. You'll feel better once you tell her

Austin: Thanks for the talk. You always know what to say

Dez: Anytime pal. Goodnight

Austin: Goodnight *Signs off and goes to sleep

*In bonus room

Ally: He just went off on me for no reason. I have no idea why he yelled at me like that

Trish: It must've been something really personal to him. I'm sure he was surprised he yelled at you

Ally: He was. His eyes got big as golf balls. Before he start his apology getting only two words out I told him to go sleep in the guest room. So he could calm down and think about what he said. I was just trying to help him. The same way he helps me when I'm upset about something and don't want to talk about his calm voice always gives me a sense of trust. I do the same thing with him and suddnely its like I insulted him. I don't know what I did wrong.

Trish: I'm sure you'll both figure it out in the morning

Ally: I sure hope so. (voice cracks) I got to go. Goodnight *Hangs up phone and tries to hold in the urge to cry but once a tear slips out she starts crying in her pillow. *Austin sadly listens as he sits outside the door. He feels extremely guilty and plans to tell her everything in the morning. He goes to back to the guest room and tries to have a good rest


	180. Chapter 180

*The next morning Austin goes to the bonus room. He's hesitant at first knowing she's still upset at him but works up the courage to open the door and walk in. He surprised she's already awake. She's sitting up in the bed reading a book.

Ally:(upset) Goodmorning *Not once looking up from her book

Austin:(nervous) G-Goodmorning Ally. How are you feeling?

Ally:(annoyed) Fine! Just fine! *Putting the book down to talk to him. It's not like I cried myself to sleep last night wondering what I did to upset my boyfriend who for some reason yells at me when I'm just trying to figure out what's upsetting him. I had a horrible night. I hope you're happy.

Austin: Ally I'm so sorry. I never intented to yell at you like that. I never meant to yell at all. I just couldn't tell you why I was upset.

Ally: I don't know what's gotten into you. You told me it wasn't anything I did the you yell at me. What's your problem?

Austin: After I facetimed Dez last night he encouraged me to tell you. So now I'm ready.

Ally: I called Trish last night and she told me everything would be better in the morning. For your sake I hope she's right

Austin: I promise you. She is entirely correct. Ok here's the reason I was upset last night


	181. Chapter 181

Ch. 181

*Austin sits in the computer chair and faces her. He looks down and sighs.

Austin: The reason I was upset last night is because I didn't want to tell you my secret.

Ally: What secret?

Austin: The reason why I don't like being left alone. I just don't not like being left alone but I'm afraid of being left alone just like you're afraid of thunderstorms.

Ally: What's the reason?

Austin: When I was 11 my parents left me alone in the house for the first time while they went out to dinner. I already knew the basic rules keep all the doors and windows locked. Keep the house phone with me at all times. Don't open the door for anyone. I was so excited I couldn't wait for them to leave. When they did I watched all my favorite shows and ate popcorn. About an hour after they left there was loud pounding at the door and it startled me at first. So I turned the TV down to see if person would go away and they didn't. The next thing I knee they were trying to break the door down. So I panicked, grabbed the phone and ran upstairs to my parents bedroom but the person someone made it in and followed me. They grabbed me by my shirt collar and threatened to beat me up if I called the police. I was frozen in fear and didn't know what to do. So I told them if they let me go I wouldn't say a word. They threw me to the floor and took all my mom's jewelry and my dad's collector watches but they crossed the line when they grabbed my grandmother's diamond necklace she gave to my mom before she went to the nursing home. So I jumped on their back and told them to put it back put they threw me in the corner and pulled a gun on me. (Voice cracking) I t-thought I was going t-to d-d-die *Pauses to wipe his nose with a tissue Ally gives him then continues. I was never going to see my parents again. They were going to lose their only child. Just when I thought it was all over I heard sirens outside and voices yelling and the guy ran out the room and I sat there not making any effort to move because I was afraid he would return with a machete or something. All of sudden a squad of police officers ran in the room with my parents and they tried to calm me down because I was too afraid to say anything. It turns out a neighbor called the police because they heard suspicious activity coming from my house. That night I slept in my parents' room because I didn't want to be alone all night in my room. I had nightmares for weeks and had to see a therapist. That's why every time we have sleepovers and I hear noises during the night I get paranoid and wake you up. I'm scared one someone will break into the house and take you away and I'll be cowering in a closet too afraid to do anything. I'll be too much of a wimp to save you. That's why I'm so protective of you and I know I take it too seriously sometimes but that's because I couldn't imagine a world without the girl I love more than life itself. I wish on that day Captain America could've come and saved me and we would fight the bad guy together. I want to be like him. That's why he's my favorite superhero. I want to have super human powers like him and be fearless hero and walk into the shadow of death saving lives and feeling proud of it but I know I'll always be a wimp and coward *Starts to cry


	182. Chapter 182

Austin: Go ahead and laugh. Break up with me even. I don't deserve someone as special as you. *Ally doesn't say anything. She gets off the bed and gently pulls out the chair. She leads him to the couch and hugs him real tight.

Ally: You are the bravest, most courageous guy I know. You had every right to be scared that night. You were young and alone in the house for the first time. You are not a wimp or a baby. It took a lot of courage for you to jump on the guy's back trying to protect your grandmother's necklace. That make you a hero. Captain America would be so lucky to have you fight crime with him. You're my hero. I love you for that. You should feel so much better after letting out that big secret. I'm so proud of you. *Rubs his back as he tries to calm down and his crying subsidies

Austin:(sniffles) Y-you really mean all that?

Ally: Yes I do. I'm feeling much better now. You should go clean yourself up and we'll watch whatever movie you want

Austin: Ok *Leaves the room


	183. Chapter 183

*Austin comes back in the room looking refreshed but still upset.

Ally: Don't you feel better?

Austin: Yes, but I'm still a little upset about yelling at you.

Ally: It's ok, I've forgiven you and you're welcome back in here tonight. You can share the other side of the bed if you want

Austin: Deal *Sits down next to her on the couch

Ally: What movie do you want to watch?

Austin: After this whole incident I really just want to sleep and feel better in the morning. I won't be able to enjoy a movie still feeling sad about what happened. I'm really tired actually

Ally: I understand. Come on let's get some sleep *They get in the bed and put a pillow between them. Ally still has a mild cough and faces outward. Austin faces the wall.

*Ally sits up and looks at Austin

Ally: Hey are you asleep yet?

Austin: No, I'm just thinking.

Ally: About what?

Austin: Why I waited so long to tell you the secret. I should've told you sooner

Ally: It's ok Austin. It's all over now. *Austin sits up still frowning and looks down.

Austin: Do you think I'm jerk for not telling you?

Ally: No, you're obviously haunted by this memory. I would've been terrified just like you were. It's ok Austin. Don't stress over it. Please. *Hugs him real tight and kisses his cheek. He looks up and smiles at her.

Ally: Here take Dougie. He'll help you sleep. Just try not to drool on him this time please.

Austin: Thanks Alls and I'll try my best to keep him drool free. *Laughs a little making Ally laugh. Goodnight princess. *Lays down

Ally: Goodnight Blondie *Lays down


	184. Chapter 184

*The next morning Ally gets up and sits on the couch to quietly watch TV. *Austin feels the bed is empty and notices the spot where Ally was is vacant. He sits up, yawns and rubs his eyes.

Ally: Goodmorning Austin *Looks at him then back at the TV.

Austin: Good morning Allybear.

Ally: Are you feeling better?

Austin: Yeah, how about you?

Ally: I feel great. I didn't cough that much last night and my headache is gone.

Austin: That's awesome Alls. I'm so happy you're feeling better.

Ally: Me too, but I'm just glad you're feeling better. You were a nervous wreck last night but I think that whole incident is all behind us right?

Austin: Yeah, it is. I promise I'll never yell at you like that again ever. Or just not get mad you at all because it just leads to unwanted problems.

Ally: Thank you Blondie, that's a great thing to say

Austin: It's breakfast time. I'm so hungry *Dramatically rubs his stomach

*Ally just laughs and gets up to follow him downstairs


	185. Chapter 185

*They go to the kitchen and eat breakfast.

*Austin is eating his gulping down his pancakes

Ally: Uh..Austin could you slow down please?

*Austin looks up at her with stuffed mouth quite confused

Austin: Huh?

Ally: You're eating like it's your last day on Earth. Please eat like a civilized human being instead of a caveman.

Austin(stuffed) Sorry Ally *Swallows his food and smiles at her. She just rolls her eyes and laughs

Ally: What do you want to do today? We can do whatever you to do.

Austin: I've been wanting to see Inside Out the new Pixar movie from Disney

Ally: Me too, I read online that it's really good. It's gotten great reviews

Austin: Can we see it in 3-D?

Ally: That's a little more expensive than the regular showing

Austin: I know but it's worth it.

Ally: Fine, but only if you let me pay.

Austin: Ally, that's my job

Ally: Do you want to see it in 3-D or not?

Austin: Ok, but can I at least pay for the snacks?

Ally: Yes, you can pay for the snacks.

Austin: Thank you *Hugs her and runs upstairs to get dressed


	186. Chapter 186

*Ally just laughs and puts the dishes in the sink then goes upstairs. A few minutes later Austin zooms back down excited.

Austin:(excited) Come on Ally! Let's go so we won't miss anything.

*Ally is coming down and sits on the step to tie her shoes

Ally: Ok, you need to calm down. It's an hour before it starts and weren't not going to miss anything. You know hate being rushed

Austin: I'm sorry Ally, I'm just really excited to see this movie

Ally: I can tell but you need to tone it down a bit.

Austin: Sorry Alls.

Ally: It's ok Blondie. You'll never lose that childish personality will you?

Austin: Only if you want me to.

Ally: I think it's cute. You'll never be able to lose it. It's just part of who you are and it's hilarious. *Ruffles his hair

Austin:(whines) Not the hair *Fixes it. *Ally just laughs

Ally: I've proved me point *Smiles at his playfully glaring face

Austin: When do we leave?

Ally: About 30 minutes before the movie starts that way we'll buy the tickets, snacks and get our seats while the previews are showing

Austin: Ok, but what are we supposed to do while we wait?

Ally: Watch TV, read a book, draw or anything to stay occupied for a while

Austin: Ok, I'll go play NHL 2015 on the XBOX. *Runs upstairs

Ally: Don't go crazy and start yelling every time you score or fail or whatever happens on the game. *Calls after him

Austin: I won't *Calls down to her

*After a while Ally is drawing in her art book when Austin comes running down

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Ahh! *She accidentally messes up her drawing. She turns to Austin and glares at him. What?!

Austin: Is it time to go yet?

Ally:(annoyed) No, look what you made me do. *Austin looks at her drawing and it show a squiggly line on top of a bird

Austin: Sorry Ally

Ally:(sighs) It's fine Austin. I'll just start over *Tears paper out and starts again

Austin: Are you going to draw the bird again?

Ally: No, it was just for fun. I'll draw something else.

Austin: What would that be?

Ally: A bowl of fruit. That's like the most stereotypical thing seen in art books.

Austin: Ok, have fun. *Gets a bottle of juice out of the fridge and goes upstairs.

Ally: Are you going upstairs with that?

Austin: Yeah

Ally: Use the coaster on the table please.

Austin: I will *Goes back up

*15 minutes later Ally goes upstairs to the bonus room.

Ally: Austin

Austin: One minute I have to get this score

Ally: I have something important to tell you

Austin: After I take this shot

Ally: Fine, I guess you don't want to see the movie then. *Austin pauses the game and drops the controller

Austin: The team can wait, let's go. *Childishly runs out

*They take the bus to the movie theater

*Austin gets a big popcorn bucket for them to share


	187. Chapter 187

*They get their 3-D glasses from the bins and go to the theatre they go to by the usher.

Ally: What row do you want to sit in? There's a lot of people here

Austin: The middle row is the best

Ally: Ok

*They sit in the center of the row and watch the previews

Ally: Give me the popcorn bucket please

Austin: Why?

Ally: You always eat it all popcorn before the movie even starts then you have nothing to eat when it begins

Austin: You're right here you go *Hands her the bucket

Ally: Thank you. I'll give back to you when the movie starts

Austin: Ok

*The room gets dimmer

Ally:(whispers) Did you silence your phone?

Austin(whispers back) Yeah

*The movie starts and Ally returns the popcorn to Austin *After the movie they go home. *In the bonus room

Austin: That movie was awesome. 3-D makes everything better

Ally: I'm so glad Riley got back to normal

Austin: That clown was kind of freaky

Ally: His amount of happiness can give a grown man nightmares

*Both teens get ready for bed


	188. Chapter 188

Austin: I really enjoyed today

Ally: Me too

Austin: Thank you for understanding my traumatic secret

Ally: You're welcome. Now I understand why you dislike being all alone. I don't blame you.

Austin: I still have nightmares about it but not as much as when I was younger

Ally: It's all in the past now. That's that matters. Hakuna Matata

Austin: You got that from the Lion King

Ally: Its one of my favorite lines from my favorite movie

Austin: Cool

*Later that night they're on the couch just enjoying the sound of the crickets chirping outside. After a while they get tired and go to sleep. During the middle of the night Austin starts screaming in his sleep

Austin: No! No! Go away! *Thrashes around on couch

*Ally sits up from the bed and turns on the lamp. She quickly goes to him

Ally: Austin wake up, it's ok. *Shakes him lightly. He suddenly sits up breathing hard and fast and quickly hugs her.

Austin: He's back! He's back! *Voice cracking on the verge of crying

Ally:(gently) Who's back?

Austin: That man who robbed my house. He ran in here and was about to kill you and had tied me up in a chair and I couldn't do anything but watch you die. *Starts to cry


	189. Chapter 189

Ally: Austin listen to me. It was just a bad dream. No one is coming to get me. We're safe. Ok? Calm down *Rubs his back coaxing him to calm down and relax

Austin:(shakey voice) My worst nightmare is that one day I might lose you forever.

Ally: You're not going to lose me. There's nothing in this world more powerful than love and you have greatest kind for me ever felt. You have a devoted love for me and I'm very grateful for that. I love you so much.

Austin: I love you too

*They stay hugging for a few minutes then Austin goes to the bathroom to rub some water on his face and comes back feeling much calmer. *Ally suddenly kisses him and he closes his eyes to enjoy the precious moment. They break away smiling

Ally: Feel better?

Austin:(lovingly sighs) Yeah

Ally: Good, because nothing can ever tear us apart. We're better together and always will be together

*They hug and get in the bed. Ally gives Austin her stuffed dolphin to help him sleep and they have a peaceful night


	190. Chapter 190

*The next moring both teens wake up refreshed even though Austin still a little worn out. They go downstairs for breakfast

Ally: Just sit on the couch ok? Relax.

Austin: Yeah *Plops down on the couch and turns on TV and flips to Spongebob

*Ally makes grilled cheese and chocolate fudge pancakes. After she's done she takes the food to the couch.

Ally: Austin please cheer up. You know everything you fear is all in your head. You have nothing to worry about.

Austin: I can't get that scary thought out of my mind. The image of you dead on the floor is so disturbing. I can't get in happy thoughts in. *Puts his knees up and hides his face in it.

Ally: I know what always cheers you up. Pancakes your favorite food. Look I made you a chocolate fudge one with a whipped cream smiley face, strawberries for eyes and blueberry nose

Austin: Thanks but I'm not hungry

Ally: This is serious. You need some help Austin. I think you should see a therapist again

Austin: I'm fine. I don't need to see anyone

Ally: You woke up screaming last night. You're afraid I'll be killed as you helplessly watch. That's not fine at all. Maybe a psychologist is a better option.

Austin: You think I'm crazy?

Ally: No, I just want to help you. I want you to get all these scary thoughts out of your mind so you can be happy again.

Austin: Crazy people are seen by psychologists so you must think I'm crazy and making all this stuff up in my head.

Ally: I told you I didn't call you crazy. Now please stop getting upset. I'm trying to help you not hurt you.

Austin: I'm not seeing anyone. I'm not crazy and I don't need help. You think I'm weak and a wimp and a baby.

Ally: I never said those words to you.

Austin: You were thinking them

Ally: No, I wasn't. Stop accusing me of stuff I didn't do. All I'm doing is sitting here trying to help you feel better and you start getting mad at me. This is a sign that you need to talk to someone wether you like it or not. If you don't want help that's your problem but don't get mad at me for trying to help you *Tears up and goes upstairs


	191. Chapter 191

*Austins realizes what he's done and goes upstairs and hears Ally crying in her room and slowly walks in

Austin: Alls can we talk?

Ally:(sniffles) What do you want? *glares at him

Austin: I'm really sorry. I got mad at you again and I promised you I wouldn't. I snapped at you just like when you were trying to get me to explain why I hate being alone. I'm a monster. I can't control my anger and now I'm accusing you of calling me crazy and all you were doing was try to help me feel better. You're right I do need help. I fear our relationship will end as in us breaking up and our friendship will be gone. The special bond we have will be broken and gone forever. I don't want that ever to happen. Please don't cry. I'm really sorry. *Sits on the bed and hugs her tightly

Ally: You're not a monster. You're just scared and confused. That's what being a teenager is all about. Our emotions become hard to control sonmetimes and it makes us feel weird. Together we can solve your problem by going to see a professional. I really think you'll be better off seeing a psychologist than a therapist. These people provide safe comfortable envoiriments so we'll feel safe and secure. We need to talk to your parents about this first so we can figure out the best option.

Austin: I don't want them to worry about me

Ally: They're your parents. It's their job. Now let's go get dressed then go to your house

Austin:(sighs) Ok. *After taking showers and getting dressed they head out the door and walk across the street


	192. Chapter 192

*They enter the house and sit on the couch.

Austin: Mom, Dad are you here?

Ms. Moon: Upstairs honey. We'll be right down

Austin: Ok

*His parents come down and greet the two teens. The look on Austin's makes them sense something's wrong

Ms. Moon: What's wrong sweetie?

Austin: Nothing

Mr. Moon: Something be wrong. You're clearly upset about something.

Austin: I don't want to talk about. *Gets up but Ally stops him

Ally: Sit down and talk them

*Austin looks at her and she smiles and rubs his hand. He turns to his parents and sighs

Austin: Ok, there is something bothering me. It's about the incident that we sore we never talk about again.

Ms. Moon: You mean the time we left you alone when you were 11?

Austin: Yes

Mr. Moon: What about it?

Austin: I told Ally about it and I had a nightmare that the guy would come to her house and kill her and there was nothing I could do. It can't those scary thoughts out of mind. I woke up screaming and crying last night.

Ms. Moon: Honey we need to go to Dr. Jones again. She can help you like before

Mr. Moon: You're going to be ok son.

Austin: You guys don't think I'm crazy?

Ms. Moon: Why would we?

Austin: Because it happened when I was younger and now it's happening again and I can't control my emotions and keep getting mad at Ally when all she's doing is her best to help me feel better. I don't know what's happening to me. I just want it to end.

Ms. Moon: Sweetie there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. You're traumatized from that event and we're going to help you.

Mr. Moon: I'm going to call Dr. Jones and see if she can see you today

Ms. Moon: You want anything to eat? That may help you feel better

Austin: No thank you. I just want to go to my room

Ally: You want me to come with you?

Austin: Sure if you want to

*Goes upstairs and Ally follows him. She enters his room

Ally: Wow, you really do like Captain America. I think you're obsessed with him *Looks from his bed to the posters on the wall

Austin: Just a little. I became a fan when I was like 5 and have been collecting his themed items ever since. *Jumps on the bed and fall back on the pillow

Ally: Aren't you happy you told your parents?

Austin: Yeah, thank you for convincing me to do it. Even though I almost backed out. You wouldn't let me.

Ally: That's because I care about your mental health. It's not healthy to be depressed all the time. I don't want that to happen to you

Austin: I don't either

Ally: You're going to get through this. I believe in you.

Austin: Thanks Alls, that means a lot.

Ally: What do you want to do?

Austin: Play the Avengers Lego game on my XBOX. You can be Black Widow if you want

Ally: Ok, but I like Iron Man

Austin: You play as him then


	193. Chapter 193

*They start the game, after a while Mr. Moon comes in the room

Mr. Moon: Dr. Jones can see you today. We leave in 30 minutes

Austin: Why so soon? Isn't she on a heavy schedule?

Mr. Moon: I told her about your situation and she believes these recurring memories need to dealt with as soon as possible for the sake of your mental health

Austin: Ok, thank you Dad

Mr. Moon: You're welcome *Leaves the room

Ally: Everything is turning out fine. You get to see the therapist. Isn't that great?

Austin: Yeah, but I just want to get this over with already. I don't want to be scared about this the rest of my life

Ally: That's why you're getting help so you can be happy again. I miss that bright smile of yours and your outgoing personality.

*They start the game, after a while Mr. Moon comes in the room

Ally: Everything is turning out fine. You get to see the therapist. Isn't that great?

Austin: Yeah, but I just want to get this over with already. I don't want to be scared about this the rest of my life

Ally: That's why you're getting help so you can be happy again. I miss that bright smile of yours and your outgoing personality.

Austin: Me too

*After a few minutes they're called down to leave. In the car Austin rests his head on Ally's shoulder


	194. Chapter 194

*They arrive at the therapist's office and sit in the lobby. The receptionists calls for Austin

Austin: Can Ally come with me? *Asks the receptionist

Ally: I think you can do this alone. I'll be right here with your parents. You'll be fine

Austin: Ok, see you in a while *Follows the receptionist to the back room. He's told to sit on the couch and wait for the therapist. She comes in and sits in the computer chair.

Dr. Jones: Hi Austin, good to see you again. You've grown some since we saw each other last.

Austin: Yep I sure have

Dr. Jones: How old are you now?

Austin: 17

Dr. Jones: Wow, so you're in what grade?

Austin: 11th grade

Dr. Jones: Good to hear. Do you enjoy school? Are you a straight A student?

Austin: School isn't really my strong suit and I'm usually a straight B to C student and occasionally get an A.

Dr. Jones: I'm glad to know that even though you're not a fan of school you try your best. Some kids I see are on the verge of dropping out. I'm so happy you're not one.

Austin: Me too

Dr. Jones: Now let's get down to why you're here. Your Dad called and told me you were really upset about the incident that happened a few years ago. How did it come up again?

Austin: Well it all started at my girlfriend's house. I spend a lot of time there. We're best friends and now we're dating. During the week she got the flu and her Dad and I took care of her. Probably on the third night after she got sick and was starting to feel better she told me as much as she enjoys my company I should go home because my parents probably miss me and I told her I couldn't and I started to feel sad. *voice starts to crack

Dr. Jones: Take a breath you're starting to sound upset. *Writes down some notes on her clipboard

*Austin takes some deep breaths and calms himself

Dr. Jones: Go on

Austin: She asked me why I was suddenly upset and I told her I couldn't tell her because I was afraid she would think I was a wimp and a baby. Then she told me how I always encourage her to say what's bothering her when she's really upset and tried to use the same method. So when she kept insisting I yelled at her and told her to leave me alone. She was on the verge of tears and told me to sleep in the guest room. When I talked to my friend Dez that night he encouraged me to tell her the truth. After listening to her outside of the bonus room cry and talking to her friend Trish on the phone I felt horrible. So the next day I told her everything and I told her why I'm always so protective of her. I hate myself when I get mad at her. I know my rage of anger scares her and it scares me as well. So to help me feel better she took me to see the new movie Inside Out in 3-D. Then last night I woke up screaming from a terrifying nightmare about that guy coming back and killing her and I was helpless to do anything. This morning I got mad at her again and made her sad when she to me should see a professional. I accussed her of calling me crazy. All she was trying to was help because she cares about my mental health. So after I apologized we went to my house talked to my parents and that's how I ended up here today. I just can't bare the thought of her not in my life. I don't want to ruin our relationship if I can't control my temper

Dr. Jones: Ally must be very special to you

Austin: She's the joy of my life. I risked getting sick when she had the flu earlier this week knowing its contagious but I didn't care about my health I jut wanted her to feel better

Dr. Jones: Ally seems like very sweet understanding person who loves you very much and I can tell you're the same way with her

Austin: I would give my life for her anyday

Dr. Jones: That's true love right there. You're devotion and compassion towards her is enternal. You should think positive and do things that make you happy. If you ever start feeling sad write out your feeling in a journal. I don't want to medicate you unless you feel the need to harm yourself. Listen to calm relaxing music you sleep. Don't watch any rated R movies. I think the most helpful thing you're doing for yourself is being with Ally.

Austin: Thank you Dr. Jones I'm feeling already.

Dr. Jones: Here's a stress ball. It'll help you relax *Gives him a soft plush yellow ball with a smiley face on it

Austin: Thank you *Walks out with her to the lobby


	195. Chapter 195

*Dr. Jones talks to Austin's parents while the teens wait in the car.

Ally: So how'd it go?

Austin: Fine, I told her everything and she came up with ways to help me.

Ally: That's great. I think I have a way to help you too. Please tell me what advice she gave you

Austin: Ok. She told me to write my feelings down in a journal whenever I feel upset and to listen to calm relaxing music while I sleep and don't watch rated R movies. She also told me that since I'm not harming myself I don't need medication. One other thing she said was that you were going to be the most helpful in this process.

Ally: That's great advice and she's right. I'll help no matter how long it takes and I'm so happy that you don't medication or have gotten to the point of harming yourself. I'm so proud of you for doing this.

Austin: Thanks Alls. I'm just glad it's over. I want this whole ordeal to be a thing in the past.

Ally: If you follow her advice everyday it will.

Austin: Don't worry I'm taking everything she told me very seriously. What's this special idea you have that'll help me?

Ally: We have to make it first. We need to go the arts and craft store A.C. MOORE.

Austin: Um...ok.

Ally: Why did you answer like that?

Austin: I'm just confused at why we have to go to an arts and crafts store

Ally: It's a surprise. That's all you need to know.

Austin: Ok

*His parents come back and they leave the parking lot. Ally tells them about her idea and they both agree with her and drive to A.C. MOORE. The teens go in while the adults wait in the car

*In the store

Ally: We're going to need metal hoops, yarn and feathers.

Austin: That's an odd combination

Ally: You'll understand when we get home and put them all together

Austin: I sure hope so. *They check out at the register and get back in the car

*At Austin's house, they make the craft.

Ally: Ok, take the metal hoop and yarn and tie the yarn in a web like design like this *Shows him the picture on her tablet. Austin does so and waits for the next step

Ally: Now we're going to tie the feathers to the bottom of the hoops. Pick any colors you want. I think four feathers is enough. *She picks out pink, red and purple and he picks out yellow, green and blue.

Austin: This is fun

Ally: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Ok, we're done.

Austin: Great *Holds up his hoop still confused at what they were making

Ally: Do you know what we just made?

Austin: Some weird looking webby thing on a circle. I don't know

Ally: It's dreamcatcher. It's suppose to trap all the bad dreams in the web so they'll be burned away by the sunlight that shines in your bedroom and the good dream pass through the holes in the web and down to the feathers so you'll have the protection of a good night's sleep.

Austin: Wow, that's amazing. Thank you so much.

Ally: You're welcome. I made one for my thunderstorm fear. I'll feel much better with it hanging over my bed

Austin: You're a genius

Ally: Awww thank you

Austin: I can't wait to use this

Ally: Good to know. I want you to understand that I'll be sleeping in my own house tonight and you'll be here.

Austin: Why?

Ally: I want you to feel secure without me here and try something new. I'm literally across the street. Besides the dreamcatcher will help you sleep. You'll be fine.

Austin: Ok, I understand. *Smiles and hugs her

*Later that night Ally gets ready to leave

Austin: Do you have to go?

Ally: Yes, you know I'm just across the street. You have to feel comfortable without me being physically here. You'll be ok.

Austin: Ok, I know I can do this. I'll see you in the morning.

Ally: Goodnight Blondie *Kisses his cheek and walks out the door


	196. Chapter 196

*During the night Austin has trouble sleeping and calls Ally

Ally:(sleepily) What do you want Austin? It's 2:30 in the morning

Austin: I can't sleep the dreamcatcher isn't working. I need you here

Ally:(yawns) You're too anxious. Just don't think about it. Put on some relaxing music like the therapist told you to do.

Austin: Ok, I'll try that. Sorry about the rude awakening

Ally: It's ok Blondie. Now please go to sleep *Hangs up

*Austin puts on the music and is lulled to sleep

*The next morning Austin wakes up refreshed and is excited to tell Ally the good news


	197. Chapter 197

*He goes to Ally's house and runs in her room.

Austin: Ally, Ally Ally! *Shakes the bed rapidly until she sits up

Ally:(annoyed) What, What, What!

Austin: I did it. I slept through the night

Ally:(grouchy) Good for you *Lays back down

Austin: Ally, are you still mad at me about last night?

Ally: No, just a little irritated that I can't sleep right now because of the uninspected guest came my room yelling my name like there was an emergency

Austin: Oh, yeah sorry about that. I'm just excited. I'll let you rest *Sits down in the beanbag chair. After 30 minutes Ally wakes up. Austin greets her with a kiss and they break away and hug

Austin: You look lovely as you do every morning.

Ally: Thanks

Austin: You're welcome Princess


	198. New Idea

**I need help with an idea for the next story. Here are the options**

 **A. Austin's Birthday**

 **B. The friends go to a Marvel comic con**

 **C. Austin moves away**

 **D. Austin and Ally's anniversary**

 **Please P.M your choices**

 ***Pick one please**


	199. Chapter 199

**An Auslly Anniversary**

 **Austin and Ally celebrate the anniversary of their first kiss making them a couple. They want to make the special day perfect and want to make the gifts they pick are unforgettable and symbolize their love for each. Many challenges get in the way but at the end they might have a happily ever after**


	200. Chapter 200

*Friday morning

*Austin walks in Ally's house waits for her to come down so they can go to school. She comes down and greets him

Ally: Good morning Austin

Austin: Good morning Alls. You look lovely as always

Ally: Thanks, do you know what today is?

Austin: Friday, finally time for the weekend.

Ally: That's true but not what I meant

Austin: What did you mean then?

Ally: It's a special day.

Austin: You have a test today

Ally: No, it's not that.

Austin: I don't know. Can you just tell me?

Ally: How can you be so forgetful?

Austin: About what?

Ally: I can't believe you don't remember! You need to figure it out! You can walk to school on your own! *Walks out leaving Austin very confused

*All day at school Ally avoids Austin. She doesn't partner up with him in science or sit with him at lunch. He spends all his time trying to figure out why she's mad at him making him very unfocused in class nearly getting him detention. He gets yelled at by the coach in gym class because he's not doing great as he usually does and has to be benched while the rest of the team practices for the upcoming game the following week. *After school he tries to talk to Ally again to no avil

*In front of the school by the buses and carpool line, Ally is sitting on the bench waiting for her Dad. Austin comes up to her

Austin: Hey Ally

*She just glares at him and focuses on her book

Austin: Please tell me what I did to upset you. I'm so confused

Ally: You already know, you just need to remember

Austin: I really don't remember.

Ally: That's not my problem

Austin: Can you at least give me a hint?

Ally: Wow, you're really desperate. That's so disappointing. Fine, I'll give you a hint. We were at my house in the rain.

Austin: How's that suppose to help me?

Ally: Figure it out. *Hears her Dad's car horn. I have to go my ride is here *walks to the passenger door and gets in. Austin watches the car drive away still confused. So rides the school bus home and calls Dez


	201. Chapter 201

*In Austin's room

Austin: I just can't figure it out. I don't know why she's mad at me

Dez: You had to have done something or she wouldn't have reason to be upset

Austin: I haven't done anything wrong. Teenage girls are so confusing sometimes *Sits on his bed and sighs

Dez: How did this all start?

Austin: This morning. I came to her house as usual. I told her she looked lovely as always then she asked me if I knew what day it was. I told her it was Friday the start of the weekend. She told me I was right but that wasn't what she was asking about. So I asked what she meant and she told me today was special so I asked if you had a test today and she told me no. So I asked her to tell me what the answer was and suddenly she got upset asking me how could I be so forgetful and I needed to figure it out. She wouldn't talk to me all day at school and avoided me. She was my lab partner or sat with me at lunch. I was so focused trying to figure out why she's mad me that I couldn't even focus in school. Coach Simmons benched me in gym today because I kept missing shots. He told me if I didn't start getting my mind straight I couldn't play in the game next week. I'm the team captain I call all the plays. I can't let the team down. So after school I tried to talking to Ally again and asked her to give me a hint so she told me we were in the rain at her house. I didn't know what that meant but she left because her Dad came to take her home.

Dez: That's a bummer dude.

Austin: I know, I just wish I knew what I did to upset her

Dez: You just told me she gave you a hint. You guys were at her house in the rain

Austin: I don't know how helpful that is. I've been at her house several times when it's rained

Dez: Obviously that day meant something to her. She has a reason for giving you that information.

Austin: I'm going to drive myself crazy trying to figure this out. *Rubs his hands through his hair in frustration

Dez: Don't stress yourself out about it. You'll make yourself sick

Austin: The girl I love more than anything is mad at me and I don't even know why. I can't just act like its no big deal. If I don't figure this out our whole relationship will be ruined. I can't handle that kind of misfortune.

Dez: Ok, you just need to relax and think about what she said. There's a hidden clue in the hint she gave you. What's the most memorable time you can think of when you guys were together in the rain?

Austin: I don't know. Most likely on a school day

Dez: That's a good start. Do you remember what you guys were wearing?

Austin: No, not really

Dez: Maybe you forgot about a special event at school

Austin: I do remember the school dance last year. She was with Daniel a lot and got dance lessons from him and on that Friday of that week was the dance and she wasn't there so I went to her house and it was drizzling and she was really upset sitting on the hammock. We admited to each other that we were going to ask each other to the dance but backed out for different reasons. Then the wind picked up and the drizzling got faster and she was shivering since she was wearing a dress so I gave her my dress coat to wear. We decided to go inside and we coincidentally stood up at the same time and were face to face with each other then I felt very weird inside looking at her sweet angelic face and then I kissed her. *His eyes widen in realization

Dez: What's wrong dude?

Austin: Oh my gosh! I know why she's mad at me

Dez: What is it?

Austin: Today's the anniversary of our first kiss!

Dez: Whoa, that a big deal

Austin: I'm so stupid! *Face palms himself. I can't believe I forgot

Dez: You've got to fix this as soon as you can

Austin: I can't do anything tonight. She's in bed now. I'm not going to interrupt her sleep. She hates it when I call her in the middle of the night.

Dez: Good thinking. You'll think of something I believe in you

Austin: Thanks, now that I know why she's mad me I can finally sleep without all that worrying keeping sme up all night

Dez: Good luck and goodnight. *Goes to his sleeping bag

Austin: Goodnight *Lays down in his bed


	202. Chapter 202

*The next morning Austin and Dez get up for breakfast. His parents are already in the kitchen

Ms. Moon: Good Morning guys. I already made your pancakes Austin

Austin: No thanks Mom. I'm not in the mood for pancakes *Sits on the couch and sighs

Mr. Moon: You not wanting pancakes is a rare occurrence. What's wrong?

Austin: I did something terrible and I have to fix it

Dez: Translation: Girlfriend issues

Mr. Moon: Oh I got it

Ms. Moon: What happened between you and Ally?

Austin: Yesturday marked a very special moment for us and I didn't remember what it was and she was mad at me all day at school. She avoided me and I couldn't even focus in class. I didn't figure out until last night what I forgot that made her so mad at me. Thanks again Dez

Dez: No problem bro

Mr. Moon: What did you forget that was so important?

Austin: It's really embarrassing to talk about. *Holds a pillow close to his chest and sadly looks at the floor

Ms. Moon: You'll feel better if you tell us

Austin: Ok. The special moment I forgot was our first kiss. The school dance was exactly a year from yesterday and in the rain was a very special moment for us. We were talking on the hammock and it started raining harder so we got up at the same time not knowing we did and we were face to face with each other and suddenly on instinct I kissed her and it was the most amazing feeling ever. I'm such an idiot for not remembering

Ms. Moon: You can make it up to her. I know you can do it

Mr. Moon: I'm proud of you son. You're so committed to this relationship with Ally that you'll take responsibility for your mistakes. You're becoming a great young man

Austin: Thanks Dad. I'm going to start on my plan now.

Ms. Moon: You need to eat first. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you'll have a hard time focusing on an empty stomach

Austin: Ok, I'll eat some grilled cheese and some fruit. Can we eat upstairs?

Ms. Moon: Yes, but don't make a mess. We don't need any pest problems

Austin: We'll be very clean Mom. Thanks *Goes upstairs with Dez

*In Austin's room

Austin: Ok, I need to think of something amazing that'll blow Ally away. Something unforgettable.

Dez: How about a party?

Austin: That's a great idea. It can be at Sonic Boom I can sing a love song to her. We both love music.

Dez: Always happy to help. After breakfast we should go set it up.

*Once they're done eating, they shower, get dressed and go to Sonic Boom

*At Ally's house in her room

Ally: I can't believe he forgot. He's such an airhead

Trish: I completely agree with you. This is something he should've remembered.

Ally: Why do teenage boys have to be so absentminded?

Trish: It's in their genes I guess. Let's watch a movie. You always enjoy Princess Crystal Shoes

Ally: You're right. Great idea

*They go to the bonus room to watch the movie

*Back at Sonic Boom, the boys are decorating the store with a romantic theme. Heart balloons are everywhere and Ally's favorite ice cream put out along with a special gift from Austin


	203. Chapter 203

*Austin texts Trish and tells her to bring Ally to Sonic Boom at 8:00. She goes along with what he's asked even though she's mad at him. *When the time comes Trish prepares to tell Ally

Trish: Let's go to Sonic Boom.

Ally: Why?

Trish: Um..it's a surprise

Ally: You're going to have to come up with a better excuse than that

Trish: Please it's really important.

Ally: What are you up to?

Trish: Nothing, it's Austin who wants you there

Ally: Oh, that's why you didn't tell me right away. I don't want to talk to him

Trish: Please come, he asked me to take you to Sonic Boom. You have to go

Ally: No, I don't.

Trish: You know whatever he did wrong he's extremely sorry for. You believe in second chances. I know you do

Ally: I'm just too mad at him right now. I want to forgive but I don't know how

Trish: Come with me and that's how you can forgive him

Ally: Fine, I'll go but I won't like it

*They go to Sonic Boom and walk in. Austin smiles and walks up to Ally

Austin: Hi Ally

Ally: What do you want Austin?

Austin: I want to apologize for what I did. I figured it out last night and I'm so sorry. I don't know why I couldn't remember. A moment that special should never be forgotten.

Ally: I know but you did forget it. I just want to go home *Turns to leave

Austin: Please stay. I want to show you how sorry I am. Ally sees the saddened look on his face and sighs

Ally: Fine *Sits on bench

Austin: Thank you. The apology is a song I wrote. The first part is mine but the rest is by Selena Gomez. Guitar please Dez. *Dez hands him a guitar and leaves the room with Trish. Both go to the basement *Austin gets down on one knee. He starts to play and sing.

Austin: ㇸ6 I know you've been mad at me and I'm very sorry. You brighten my day. You make me laugh every day. You rock world my and that's why I want to say... I love you like a love song baby, I love you like a love song baby and love seeing your beautiful face everyday.ㇸ6

Ally: That was amazing. Thank you. *Hugs him.

Austin: I love that smile of yours. I have another gift. *Gives her a small box. She opens it and picks up a heart shaped locket. It says My One and Only on it

Ally: It's beautiful. I love it. *Austin puts it on her

Austin: I'm so happy you do. I have something else you'll like

Ally: What's that?

Austin: Your favorite ice cream. *Leads her to the table


	204. Chapter 204

Ally: Minty Fruit Swirl?

Austin: Yeah *Gives her a small bowl and and scoops some ice cream in it. Then fixes his own. They go to the Practice Rm. Austin puts the ice cream in the frigde and sits next to Ally on the couch.

Ally: Was I too harsh on you?

Austin: No, you had every right to be mad.

Ally: I don't like being so stern sometimes but I just do it because I care.

Austin: I know and I don't like the fact that I made you so mad at me. That makes me a terrible boyfriend. *Sadly looks down

Ally: You're an awesome boyfriend.

Austin: Not if I forget the anniversary of a very special moment

Ally: You fixed your mistake with an awesome song and amazing gifts. That shows just how much you care

Austin: Thanks I feel so much now *Hugs her tightly

Ally: Eat your ice cream slowly. You don't want to get brain freeze again. Remember that time we had ice cream on a date and you got a major headache?

Austin: Yes, I remember. I'm not reliving that moment again

*They finish their ice cream and throw away thier trash

Ally: You must've worked really hard on this. Downstairs looks amazing.

Austin: Dez and I worked all day.

Ally: You're such a sweetheart

Austin: I have one more gift for you *Scoots closer to her

Ally: I wonder what it could be *Smiles knowing exactly what it is

*They lean in and embrace in a long passionate kiss


	205. Chapter 205

*They break apart and hug for a minute

Ally: Thank you so much for all you do for me

Austin: You're welcome

*All the teens go home that night

*The next day Austin is walking home from school. Ally is at her Nature Club. By the time Austin gets home Ally is sitting on the front steps

Austin: Hi Ally, when did you get here?

Ally: About 5 minutes ago.

Austin: I'm glad you weren't out here too long. It's really hot outside.

Ally: That's why I have water. *Holds up bottle

Austin: Good thinking

*They get ready to go inside when they hear barking behind them and turn around to see a big slender dog

Austin: Where did he come from?

Ally: I think he followed you home

Austin: Is he a stray?

Ally: I don't know. I've never seen him in this neighborhood before. *The dog comes up to them and sniffs Austin's pocket.

Austin: Ugh! What's he doing?

Ally: You must have some food in your pocket.

Austin: All I have is a bag of chips from lunch.

Ally: Were you eating them on your way here?

Austin: Yeah

Ally: You probably left a trail of crumbs and that's why followed you home

Austin: Oh, well that makes sense.

Ally: He doesn't have a collar. I hope he's not a stray. Maybe he's chipped *The dog starts panting hard. Uh-oh that's not good. It's so hot out here he can get heatstroke

Austin: I'll go put some cold water in a plastic bowl for him. You don't think he's going to attack you while I'm gone do you?

Ally: I don't think I'll have anything to worry about. *Watches the dog roll on his back for a belly rub. She laughs and rubs his belly

Austin: Ok, I'll be right back *Goes inside and comes back with the bowl of water and puts it on the ground. The dog laps it up really fast

Ally: You were really thirsty weren't you? *Rubs his head when he looks up at her

Austin: He's probably hungry too

Ally: We should wait for your parents

Austin: Good idea, but what are we suppose to do with him?

Ally: Make sure he doesn't run off. *A car pulls up in the driveway and Austin's parents get out and see the teens sitting on the porch

Mr. Moon: Hi guys

Ms. Moon: Who's your new friend?

Austin: We don't know his name. He followed me home. I was eating chips and I guess the crumbs attracted him

Ally: We gave some water so he wouldn't get too overheated. We haven't given him anything to eat yet. We're not sure what he'll eat.

Ms. Moon: Some warm rice and chopped skinless chicken should work

Mr. Moon: I sure hope he's house trained.

Austin: Maybe he should stay in the garage just in case.

Ms. Moon: Good idea honey. I'll set up a bed for him and put some food out.

*The teens take the dog in the garage


	206. Chapter 206

Ms. Moon: Before we consider taking him to the SPCA, tomorrow you guys can take pictures of him and post them all around the neighborhood to see if anyone claims him. *Puts bowl of food down next to the water bowl in front of the cardboard box bed stuffed with old towels

Austin: That's a good idea. You think he'll be ok in here alone all night?

Ms. Moon: I'm sure he'll be fine

Ally: He hasn't shown any fear against us. He must trust humans very well. I'm sure his family misses him if he has one

Austin: Ok. Well he's safer here than loose in the neighborhood and everything in here is up high out of reach.

Ally: We should get ready for bed

Austin: Ok

*In bonus room

*Austin sits on the bed and Ally is in her sleeping bag reading a book on her tablet

Austin: Are you sure you don't want the bed? It's much more comfortable than the floor

Ally: I'm good here. I don't mind.

Austin: You're the guest.

Ally: I'm fine Austin. Really

Austin: Ok, as long as you're comfortable

Ally: I am. Thanks for caring.

Austin: You're welcome. What book are you reading?

Ally: The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1

Austin: Cool. I'm going to play Aviator 2.0 on my laptop

Ally: Is that a simulation game?

Austin: Yeah, it's like flying a plane in real life. It's so much fun

Ally: Remember to keep all your outbursts to yourself please

Austin: I will

Ally: Great.

*After a while Ally gets tired and turns off all the lights. Austin doesn't even notice because he's too focused on his game.

Ally: Austin, time for bed. *Shakes his shoulders

*He eventually responds and turns off his tablet

Ally: Good night.

Austin: Good night Alls.

*The next morning the teens get up and check on the dog. He happily greets them

Austin: Hey boy. *Rubs his head

Ally: Looks like he did well last night

Austin: That's great now we need to take pictures of him and put them all over the neighborhood.

Ally: We should do it this afternoon we have to go school.

Austin: He can't stay here alone and unsupervised

Ally: Ok, well we can't bring him to school with us.

Austin: What are we supposed to do?

Ally: I don't know but we'll figure something out. Your parents can help us

Ms. Moon: Hey kids, there's no school today. Teacher work day

Austin: Yes! That means we can help out Buddy

Ally: You gave him a name?

Austin: Yeah, we have to call him something

Ally: You're right. That's a really cute name. Let's go make so flyers

*After breakfast and getting dressed they take pictures of the dog and post them in the neighborhood


	207. Chapter 207

*To improve the search they go door to door on their street but have no luck. *The teens sit outside with the dog and watch him playfully run around the yard.

Ally: I sure hope we find the owners.

Austin: Me too

*All day they wait and no news comes until late that afternoon the doorbell rings. Ms. Moon answers it and calls the teens inside.

Ms. Moon: Are you guys missing a dog?

Lady: Yes, we've been looking everywhere for him.

Austin: He's in the backyard. I'll go get him

*Austin comes back in with the dog and he runs to the woman at the door as she kneels down to pet him

Lady: I'm so happy to see you again Hugo.

Austin: So that's his real name. I've been calling him Buddy.

Ally: How did he get lost?

Lady: We had just moved to a new neighborhood and hadn't switched out the tags on his collar yet. He missed the old house so much he got loose out the house and ran all the way here

Ally: That's why he didn't have a collar on. I'm so glad he has a home and isn't a stray

Lady: Thank you so much for taking care of him. He wasn't too much trouble was he?

Ms. Moon: He was a pleasure to have here and didn't give any trouble at all

Austin: I sure am going to miss him. I've never had a pet before. It was fun while it lasted. Can I say goodbye to him please?

Lady: Sure go ahead

*Austin leads the dog to the side of the room and kneels down to him

Austin: Bu- I'm mean Hugo. I'm sure going to miss you. Now you have to return to your family but I'll never forget you. I know you've only been here for two days it feels like I've known you longer than that. Now you can go where you rightfully belong. Goodbye big guy. *Rubs his back and the dog licks his face. Ally says goodbye to him and he nuzzles her hand. They lead the dog back to his owner. She thanks them again and they leave. Austin sadly watches through the window as the car drives off


	208. Chapter 208

*Austin pulls the curtain back and sighs.

Ally: We did the right thing. He's back where he belongs. Aren't you happy?

Austin: Yeah, but I've never had a pet before and when he was here it felt like I really had one. Now he's gone

Ally: I know it's hard but you'll feel better with the fact that we the right thing. It's better than him being lost somewhere in a busy city and captured by the dog catcher. He would've been put down without a collar.

Austin: You're right, thanks I feel better now. We saved him from a lot trouble that he could've gotten into.

Ally: No problem

*Monday at school, Austin excitedly comes running up to Ally jumping and down holding a piece of paper

Ally: What are you so happy about?

Austin: I'm on the AB honor roll!

Ally: Really? How did that happen?

Austin: I had been struggling in Geometry for while but after a few tutoring sessions with teacher I was able to pass my test. Adding to the other classes that I get B's and the occasional C in it added up and was enough to get me on AB honor roll

Ally: That's great. I'm so proud of you *Hugs him


	209. Chapter 209

Austin: Thanks. I can't wait to get home and tell my parents.

*After school Austin rides his back as fast as he can to get home. He runs in his house panting. His demeanor startles his parents

Mr. Moon: Son, what's the hurry?

Ms. Moon: Were you being chased by someone?

Austin:(panting) No. I have to tell you guys something. It's about school.

*His mom gives him a glass of water and he breathes normally again

Ms. Moon: What happened at school?

Mr. Moon: Are you in trouble?

Austin: No sir, it's nothing like that. This good news. In fact it's a great news

Mr. Moon: We're listening

Ms. Moon: What's the great news?

Austin: I made the AB honor. *Shows them his test

Mr. Moon: That's amazing son

Ms. Moon: I'm so proud of you honey. *Kisses his cheek

Austin: I've never been on the AB honor roll before. This is so exciting


	210. Chapter 210

Ms. Moon: We should celebrate this memorable achievement

Mr. Moon: Anything you want buddy

Austin: I'm not sure what I want yet.

Mr. Moon: Ok, well you think about it and tell us when you're ready

Austin: Ok, I will. *Leaves out to go to Ally's house

Ally: Hey Austin, I'm guessing your parents took the news well

Austin: Oh yeah!

Ally: That's great. You want to go to the park?

Austin: Sure, I'll get the frisbee

*They go to the park and toss the frisbee back and forth. Then get some ice cream. After that they go home. The week speeds up to Friday and Ally has a surprise for Austin

*Friday afternoon at Ally's house

Austin: What's the surprise?

Ally: Your parents told me you're having a hard time deciding what you wanted for being on the AB honor roll so they asked me to help out and together we came up with a solution.

Austin: What would that be?

Ally: Your reward for getting on the AB honor roll is a trip to comic con to see The Avengers characters!

Austin:(excited) Really?!

Ally: Yes, its all been arranged by your parents. We're going to Comic Con in San Francisco, California.

Austin: When are we leaving?

Ally: Tomorrow. It's going to be a long flight. The approximate time is 5 hours and 23 minutes.

Austin: Wow, that is going to be a long flight.

Ally: You should bring plenty of items to keep yourself entertained. Make sure you charge your phone, 3DS, and tablet. Don't forget your earphones either.

Austin: Ok, I'm so excited. Thank you! *Picks her up and hugs her tightly

Ally:(strained) You're welcome. I'm losing oxygen Austin. *He quickly puts her down still excited

Austin: Sorry Alls. Are you ok?

Ally: I'm good now. You've got the strength of a Boa Constrictor. You really know how to squeeze tightly. I almost pass out every time you hug me like that.

Austin: Wow, I never knew how strong I was. I know I'm strong in the normal level of strength for my age but I had no idea I was strong enough to make a person pass out. Sorry

Ally: It's ok Austin. I know how excited you are. We have to leave really early in the morning. I know you don't like getting up early so we need to go to bed on time tonight.

Austin: Ok, I should go home and get packed. See you tonight. *Leaves out

*Later that night Austin goes back to Ally's house. They're on the couch watching TV in the bonus room

Ally: We should go to bed by at least 9:30. So you can't complain when it's time to go to sleep and beg me if you can stay up longer.

Austin: I think you should set a timer. That should help a lot.

Ally: I've already set one because I know you'll want to stay up late.

Austin: You're so smart. Always thinking ahead. *Kisses her cheek and hugs her

Ally: Thanks Blondie. I know this trip is super important to you.

Austin: It's even more special because you're coming with me and I wouldn't go if you didn't.

Ally: Even if it was just a trip between you and your parents?

Austin: Yeah, it wouldn't be the same without my favorite girl and I would miss you too much.

Ally: Aww that's so sweet.

*Soon it's really late and the timer on Ally's phone goes off. She turns it off and turns to Austin whose deeply focused on his tablet with his earphones on

Ally: Austin. *Taps his shoulder. *No reaction (Louder) Austin! (Cups hands over her mouth) AUSTIN! *He finally looks up

Austin:(takes off earphones and rubs his ears) Ahhh! Why are you yelling?

Ally: Time for bed. Don't you dare protest. My timer went off.

Austin: Ok *plugs charger in tablet

*Ally gets in the bed and lays down. Austin goes to the other side. He places a pillow between them

Ally:(yawns) Goodnight

Austin: Goodnight my sweet angel. *Kisses her forehead and goes to sleep.

*During the night Austin keeps checking his phone for the time. *Ally hears him sighing loudly and sits up. She turns on the lamp and sleepily frowns at him

Ally: Would you please calm down? You're going to be too tired to get up in the morning. Now go to sleep and turn off your phone. All the way. Maybe I told you too early about the trip

Austin: I'm sorry Alls. I'm just so excited. Are you mad?

Ally: No, I'm just annoyed and very tired. It's only 2:30. You've got a long wait until morning. So can you please try to sleep?

Austin: I will. I'm sorry Ally-Bear. *Hugs her tightly and kisses her forehead.

Ally: I know. Now please get some rest. *Turns off the lamp and lays back down.

*At 6:30 in the morning Ally's alarm goes off and she gets up.

Ally: Austin time to get up. Time to leave for the airport.

*Austin sleepily sits up and yawns and slowly gets out of the bed

Ally: You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't wake up so much last night. If we don't leave soon we'll be late for our flight. We still have to pick up Trish and Dez.

Austin:(yawns) I know. I really regret doing that but it's hard to hold in all my excitement.

Ally: I can help you wake up. *Kisses his cheek and he immediately perks up and gets off the bed smiling

Austin: Thanks. That always helps. Do we have time for pancakes?

Ally: Only if you hurry up and get dressed. Now go

Austin: Ok *Runs to the guest room and puts on his Captain America t-shirt along with a matching hat. Ally puts on a Hello Kitty t-shirt with matching shorts on.

*They go downstairs and quickly fix breakfast

Ally: Pancakes take way too long to cook for the time schedule we're on. You'll have to eat something else.

Austin: Awww!

Ally: Sorry pal. You can have some grilled cheese.

Austin: Ok

Ally: You're not going to be sad about this all day are you?

Austin: No, I can't let this one thing ruin my day. Besides pancakes are just food and I can eat them when we get to the hotel in California right?

Ally: Yeah, now hurry up and eat please. We have to go soon

Austin: Ok

*After they're done with breakfast they get in the car. Mr. Dawson gets Trish and Dez from their houses and drives to the airport

*Once they're on the plane they stay occupied with anything they brought to entertain themselves

Austin: I'm so excited. This is going to be so awesome.

Ally: I know. You've told me ten thousand times how excited you are.

Trish: Wow he's really happy.

Ally: It's like a kid on Christmas morning.

Dez: You really did a great thing for him

Ally: Yeah, I really did.

*Later that night a thunderstorm rolls in creating turbulence. Making Austin panic and tightly grip the arm rests

Ally: Austin relax. It's ok we're safe. You have nothing to worry about.

Austin: I know but turbulence makes me nervous and I just want it to end. You hate thunderstorms. You're not very upset.

Ally: I'm terrified but I know I'm safe with you here.

Austin: You're scared when it rains around the house.

Ally: I know but I'm trying to conquer my fear. I don't want be afraid of thunderstorms forever.

Austin: I don't think you will but if you are that's ok because I'll always be here to protect you.

*Ally gives Austin a sleep aid to help him relax. They fall asleep. He arm is wrapped around her shoulder. Ally is leaning back in her seat and rests her head on her neck pillow.

*The next morning they've landed in California and go go the hotel. Once everyone is unpacked they just relax in the room after that long flight. All the teens are lounging in the living room. The adults are taking a nap in the master bedroom

Austin: Do you think I'll get to meet Chris Evans and the other actor Avengers characters?

Ally: I don't know. Maybe you will.

Austin: I want them to sign my Avengers poster.

Ally: You'll get your chance when we get there tonight.

*Later that evening they all leave out and go to the Comic Con event. Austin immediately runs excitedly

Ally: Slow down Austin. There's so many people in here. You don't want to get lost.

Austin: Sorry. I just can't believe we're here.

*All four teens explore the arena. They visit booths, take pictures, by merchandise and listen to the Q and A panel of the Avenger actors. Austin and Dez almost faint when they meet Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth and the other actors from the movie

*They all head back to the hotel after dinner. The hotel room has three bedrooms. One for the adults and one for the teens.

Trish and Dez watch TV in the living room for Austin and Ally some alone time. The young couple lays in the bed. Ally's head lays on Austin's chest.

Austin: This was truly an amazing day. Thank you so much for planning this. You're the best.

Ally: No problem. I knew you would love it. I was actually saving this trip for your birthday but I think I did the right thing by giving it to you early.

Austin: I think so too. I got to meet my favorite super heroes and his co stars as an early birthday present and enjoy it with my favorite girl all in one day. This is the best gift ever but you'll always be the greatest gift of all to me.

Ally: Aw! Thanks Austin.

Austin: You're welcome Princess.

*They snuggle close together and happily sigh. Ally eventually falls asleep in Austin's arms. He smiles at her peaceful slumber and quietly gets out of the bed.

Austin:(quietly) Sweet dreams to my sweet angel. *Kisses her forehead

He tells Dez and Trish to come back in the room. Everyone has a restful night.

*The next morning everyone gets up to plan for the day. *Austin comes in the living room and sees Ally on the couch watching Wild Kratts. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek

Austin: Good morning Ally-Bear. You look lovely as always.

Ally: Thanks Blondie. Good morning to you too. Even with my hair being a mess how can I look good?

Austin: It doesn't matter to me. All I see is a beautiful angel. You're a princess Alls. No matter what you look like. *Smiles and hugs her tightly

Ally: That's so sweet. You are truly the most compassionate teen heart throb in the world.

Austin: Out all the girls in the world who want to be my girlfriend is out of luck because you're the only one for me. Always.

*Trish and Dez come in the room and they all have breakfast. After everyone takes a shower and gets dressed.

Austin: We're here all weekend right?

Ally: Yeah, we go back Sunday night.

Austin: Great. So what shall we do today?

Ally: I've always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge and ride a trolley

Dez: I want to see the Hollywood Walk of Fame and the Hollywood sign.

Trish: I'm good with their choices as long as I get to shop for clothes.

Austin: Yeah, I'm good too. I'm going to take lots pictures and videos. My cousin Riker sent me a camcorder for Christmas last year and I still haven't used it.

Ally: Does he know?

Austin: Yes, every time we talk on the phone the topic somehow comes up and I feel guilty for not using it. He used half his allowance to pay for it so I want him to know that he didn't waste his money on me.

Ally: Well now you can send him the pictures and videos as proof so he'll know you finally used it

Austin: Yes, I can finally stop worrying about because I get nervous every time he calls me

*They all leave out and go the lobby


End file.
